Guardian Angel
by Fate's Apprentice
Summary: Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So whats with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is so much more then he appears... ...full summary inside... Hotch/Reid. On temporary Hiatus! Sorry guys, kinda stumped on how to continue. I'll get back to it eventually.
1. It's Never That Simple

*Alright. So, Reid's dating Aaron. Has been for almost two months. Jack loves Reid. They get along great. Now, Reid has a complicated story, which entails a good amount of secrets, and hasn't told Aaron or Jack or anyone. This is big. Anyway. This is my cute little crazy, sleep deprived, AU and a bit OOC story.

Enjoy.

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: **Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: **Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him. Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love him needing him. Now, things are complicated...

"Daddy! Daddy!" little Jack came running out from around a corner. Followed by his sitter. Aaron looked up and smirked, holding the door open for his boyfriend. Jack ran up to his father and giggled childishly. The four year old held out his arms to be picked up and Aaron obliged.

"Spencer!" shouted the little boy and reached out his arms to Spencer in greeting. Spencer chuckled and accordingly plucked the child from his father's arms with a smirk. "Guess what game Nancy taught me?" he laughed.

"I'm guessing that's a rhetorical question?" Spencer chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. Hotch smirked and then said, "What did game did Nancy teach you, Jack?" at the same time the older man looked toward said sitter to see she was packing up. "I'd stay longer but I've got a college final tomorrow to study for." she explained softly.

"Truth Or Dare! Will you play it with me Spencer? Please Daddy!" begged Jack.

"Fine." they both said with a smile.

"Yay!"

Almost half an hour later, The three were settled in a small circle on the ground with pillows and blankets and a bowl of popcorn, made by Spencer himself.

"Truth or Dare, Daddy!" piped up Jack the moment they were settled. Aaron chuckled and thought for a brief moment. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Spencer!" he proudly told, very quickly. The two chuckled, "I think the idea of a dare is to do something you don't normally do on a daily basis, Sweetheart." explained Spencer helpfully.

"Aww... Come on, Spence. You don't want to disappoint the kid, do ya?" chuckled Aaron playfully.

Spencer smirked. "I guess not."

"And not just a peck." specified Jack with a knowing giggle.

"In that case..." trailed off Aaron as he grabbed Spencer by the collar and dutifully proceeded to kiss him senseless. The two kissed, completely oblivious to anyone but the other until Jacks playful giggling pulled them out of their state of sheer bliss.

The two pulled away, breathless and flushed, then turned and smirked at Jack, who proceeded to clap and entail gleefully, "You're turn, Daddy!"

Aaron nodded and then turned to smirk at Spencer. "Truth or dare, babe?"

Spencer thought for a moment and then, "I guess it's dare for me."

"Can I collect my dare later?" Aaron asked Jack with a smirk.

"Nope." replied the child simply.

"Okay then. Um... I dare Spence too...um... only tell the truth for the rest of the evening. And if he fails to do this, well then, very bad things will happen..." Aaron trailed off, mysteriously with a chuckle.

"What kind of bad things?" questioned the thirty year old with a raised eyebrow.

Hotch leaned over and whispered something in his ear, which Spencer then blushed darkly at. He leaned forward and whispered something back. Seeing Jack's pout at being left out, Hotch answered out loud, "Then I'll just mention a certain something to a certain four year old..." Spencer paled for a moment.

"That's blackmail!"

"No, it's love mail!

"Yeah...I bet!"

"Tell me what?" piped up Jack.

"Nothing, Hun. Truth or dare, Jack?" deflected the brunet.

"Truth."

"Finally!" laughed Spencer, " Who's you're most favoritest person in the whole entire world?" asked Spencer eagerly.

"um..."

"There's no wrong answer."

"Yeah, Jack." agreed Aaron.

"I got a tie..."

both of the older men raised their eyebrows.

"Daddy and Spencer."

The two both busted out laughing. "Jack just single handedly solved are little argument." chuckled Spencer. Aaron agreed with a smile and pulled Spencer closer to him, failing to release his grip on his waist after he moved him over.

"Truth or Dare, Spencey." asked Jack.

"Spencey, hunh? That's a new one, " Jack smiled innocently, "Truth."

"Have you ever purposely not told my Daddy something?" asked Jack innocently enough.

The simple question made the young doctor go white and seemed to stump him for a second. The fact that he couldn't lie clearly surfaced his thoughts. Hotch, now slightly concerned, raised an eyebrow. "It's a simple question, love."

What Hotch called him was inadvertently the ultimate guilt trip. Spencer had heard Aaron tell him he loved him. And he had said it back. That was only a couple weeks ago. Normally, when the older man called him that, it would make his heart flutter. Now, It just made him feel as if he was sinking. He hated not telling him. He hated not telling them both. But he didn't know what they would think.

"Yes." answered Spencer softly, simply.

"Like what?" questioned Aaron, now thoroughly curious and slightly hurt. Jack was watching him curiously.

"It's not you're turn." told Spencer, relieved.

"Spencer, Truth or dare?" asked Jack thoughtfully.

""Dare." replied Spencer, in what he though was a successful evasion in being interrogated for his prior answer.

"I dare you to tell us the biggest thing you've hidden from my daddy." replied Jack, with a knowing smirk.

"Go Jack!" muttered Aaron, now more then curious. He now had a burning desire to know what his younger lover could possibly be hiding from him. The now care free mood had vanished, replaced by a much more serous one. Spencer had paled about three colors.

"Uh..." stalled Spencer and was then saved by his cell going off. "Saved by the bell." he muttered reaching for his phone.

"This isn't over." told both Jack and Aaron, at the same time. Spencer nodded, vaguely and picked up his phone. Father and son proceeded to eavesdrop.

"Yes. This is him."

Spencer paled even further, to what looked like he was about to be sick.

"Spence, are you okay?" asked Aaron now concerned. He wrapped his arms more securely and protectively around his boyfriend.

"O-okay. I-I-I'll b-be r-right there." he stammered. The anguish on his face was very visible. And Spencer wasn't able to even try and mask it. His breathing had sped up and he now looked anxious and visibly older.

"Spencer, What's going on? What's wrong?" asked Aaron, softly after Spencer had hung up.

The look on Spencer's face was one of pure, unadulterated terror and misery. Aaron and Jack hated it. They hated feeling helpless. Hated the hurt they felt, because they were left out. Hated that Spencer felt he had to hid something. They hated it all. And Spencer hated everything at this moment. Hated the position he was in. Hated Anna. Hated himself. He hated this. He wanted to stay and pretend nothing was going on. That nothing was wrong. He want ed to remain carefree. But the tearing in his chest reminded him that he a had a respponsibility. And that certain little child was now depending on him coming. Depending on him being there to keep their misery company. They needed him. He had to go.

In a very broken, fragile, agonized voice, Spencer whispered, "I have to go."

Yeah, like Aaron and Jack were gonna let it be that simple...


	2. Theoretically Or Maybe Not?

*Hey! You guys seem interested. So yeah! I got four reviews. You guy's have any idea what Spencer is hiding. It's huge! I'll tell you that. It was discussed once in Criminal Minds (sorta), and it makes Spencer more like Hotch then you'd ever guess. Take a guess my friends! Got any ideas? Well, you're about to find out!

**Guardian Angel. Spencer & Aaron sitting in a tree...yeah yeah, you know the rest. I'm just a separator... Please ignore my foolish ranting and rambling!**

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author:**Fate's Apprentice

**Genre:**Romance/Family

**Characters:**S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing:**Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary:**Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him. Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love him needing him. Now, things are complicated...

**Guardian Angel. Spencer & Aaron sitting in a tree...yeah yeah, you know the rest. I'm just a separator... Please ignore my foolish ranting and rambling!**

"You really think it's just gonna be that simple, Spencer?" asked Aaron. His arms tightened around the younger man's torso.

"No. I do not. But, I do know that neither one of you two are going to stand in my way. I have to go, Aaron. It's important." Whispered Spencer.

"If it's so important, then why cant you tell us? Are we not important enough, Spencer?" asked Jack, unsure.

"No!" answered Spencer. "There is no way in...heck that you two aren't important. Just on my priority list, staying here while something big is going on _in my** own **family_ is not very high." he whispered as he pulled away from Aaron and wrapped his own arms around Jack.

"**But_ we are _your family.**" argued Jack and Aaron.

"I know. But, if something was happening to Jack. Something bad. Would you just stay with me and not do anything about it?" Spencer asked Aaron. Spencer kissed Jack on his forehead and took a breath then he walked over to Aaron and kissed him chastely on the lips. Aaron grabbed Spencer's wrist as he turned to go to the door.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Jack's my kid, Spencer. And if something happened to him, I'd tell you and take you with me."

Spencer sighed. "Well, I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you might not...**_ react_ well**..."

Jack had been watching this little exchange. Now, he spoke up. In a soft whisper the child spoke what he had observed. "He's afraid we won't want him around anymore. That we won't love him anymore."

Spencer blinked. "You love me?" he questioned the boy. Jack's eyes narrowed. "I put you in the same category as Daddy in my most favoritest people in the world!" exclaimed Jack, incredulously. Spencer blinked.

"You're giving me the ultimate guilt trip. And _you're right_. That is...what I'm afraid of." Spencer barely whispered the last part.

"That's not possible, Spencer. Short of being a serial killer, there is no way that you could alienate us." replied Hotch as he picked up his kid and rested him on his hip. The boy agreed with a nod.

"You sure about that?" questioned Spencer, hesitantly.

"Purely theoretically, what if I had my own family to be responsible for?" asked Spencer.

Both Aaron and Hotch exchanged a look. "Theoretically?"

"Theoretically."

"In this imaginary world, would you be married?"

Spencer appeared to think for a moment. "Like you, divorced." he replied, hesitantly.

Aaron and Jack were **sure** this was _just a test_. That Spencer was just making this up. But they though of it like it was actually what Spencer was hiding. They looked at each other then nodded. "Yeah, we'd still love you."

Spencer looked amazed. "You two are _**insane**_."

"What was your first clue?" they both replied with smirks. "Besides," Aaron continued as he settled his son back on the ground. He walked over to Spencer and, resting a hand on his arm, tenderly, and using the other to brush a strand of hair out of his face, "If _being_ **in love with **_you_ makes me insane, then I _never _want to be sane ever again."

The tension from Spencer's face disappeared. Adoration took over as the dominant emotion on his face, along with love and slight fear. He chuckled and leaned forward, brushing his lips gently with Aaron's, "That is the sweetest, corniest thing you have ever said to me."

"I'm very well aware."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Does that mean you'll tell us what's going on?"

"Continuing with my little scenario: What if I had a kid, Jack's age, too?" Spencer questioned.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. Now, he was getting _slightly suspicious_. He looked at Jack who nodded. "We'd **still** love you."

"What if said child's Mother, my ex-wife, had _terminal _Brest Cancer? What if she chose **quality over quantity**? What if both my kid and I were waiting, anxiously. Waiting for the inevitable. For her to be gone from both our world's forever? What if that that call I just got was from the hospital, telling me that, my kid's mother was there, and she was going to be checking out soon, **permanently**? And that my little kid was _waiting_ for me? _Depending_ on me. Along with her mother? That if you _really_ love me, would you let me go? Let me go running to the rescue. **To be there for them**. What if _I_ am **their whole entire world**? What if my ex was also my best friend and that I could barely imagine life without her? And that my kid. A little girl, of _barely four_, was **waiting** at that hospital? _Depending_ on me. Knowing that I just _had_ to be there. That her daddy _was going to save her_. Wasn't going to let her watch her mother die, **_alone_**. Would you**_ really _**ask me to stay here? Would you _really_ **ask me to desert them both** and **never think twice**?" he asked softly, tears welling up in wide brown eyes. "_Purely theoretically_, of course." he whispered.

Both Aaron and Jack were speechless. "_Well_?" asked Spencer, impatiently, emotionally.

Both the two slowly shook there heads, saying they wouldn't stand in his way. And both watched in amazement as Spencer pulled his jacket on and gave them a final soft nod and smile, then turned the nob on the door.

"Where are you going?" spoke up Aaron, speaking for both of them.

"Where I'm needed. You both just **gave me permission **to leave." he looked over his shoulder. "I didn't keep your dare, Aaron. You can tell Jack. I lied. My scenario _**wasn't purely theoretical**_. It was the real world. _My_ real world." Spencer gave him a weak smile and then turned and walked out the door, leaving a completely and totally astounded Aaron and Jack...

**Guardian Angel. Spencer & Aaron sitting in a tree...yeah yeah, you know the rest. I'm just a separator... Please ignore my foolish ranting and rambling!**

*Hello! Was anyone expecting that. Well, you got you're answer. Spencer is a single dad, or about to become one. I need help on the rest. What do you think Hotch and Jack should do. You can either vote on my profile or in a review.

(1) Stay. Let Spencer do what he has to do. Then confront him when it's all over. (I'm not a real fan of this one)

(2) Go after him! There is no way in Hell anyone, especially Spencer, should go through something like that alone. They should confront him outside and go with him to the hospital. Save there questions for after the crisis.

(3) Exactly like three, but question the hell out of him on the car ride there.

(4) Follow his car and confront him in the parking lot. Go with him in the hospital. No way are they letting him go through hell and back alone. He needs them. (This is my second favorite)

(5) Forget about him. He lied to them. They should do exactly what they said they wouldn't and not love him anymore. (I may come after you with a pitchfork and an angry mod if you chose this one, **heartless!** But it's your choice!

(6) Wow. Okay. That was like huge. But of course they have to follow him. Have Spencer go to the hospital, see his daughter in the waiting room, go talk to his ex, and then when he comes out, Hotch and Jack will be waiting for him. He shouldn't go through this alone. Hotch knows what its like to lose someone you love. He's not gonna let Reid go through what he did, alone. (My favorite)

_**Chose wisely**_. Just leave the number in the review, guys! I'll update when I've got a least a 5 point lead on one choice. Thanks for reading! Review and choose!

-Fate's Apprentice.


	3. Still Love you, Still Here

* Hey! Guess who won! Number 3! Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! Give it up for number three. Secretly, even though it wasn't my favorite, I was hoping number three would win. I've got a better idea how to do this one then I do six, so here we go. Sorry it took so long. There was a tie between three and six for like forever. I would like to give a huge thanks to the users who voted whether in their review or on my poll. Thanks guys!

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author:** Fate's Apprentice

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little Jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing:** Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary:** Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love him needing him. Now, things are complicated...

Chapter 3:

Still Love you, Still here.

**Guardian Angel. Spencer & Aaron sitting in a tree...yeah, yeah, you know the rest. I'm just a separator... Please ignore my foolish ranting and rambling!**

Jack and Aaron stood staring at the door. Both of them thinking the same thing: Wow.

They looked at each other and at the same time managed to squeak out a very difficult question, in which neither had an answer to. "Now what?"

**Guardian Angel. Spencer & Aaron sitting in a tree...yeah, yeah, you know the rest. I'm just a separator... Please ignore my foolish ranting and rambling!**

Spencer stood on the porch outside of Aaron and Jack's home. He was feeling just a bit suicidal but knew there was no way he was going to be able to get out that easy. Two people he held in very high esteem were counting on him. He sighed and then stepped off the porch. Upon looking up at the driveway he froze and then smacked a hand to his forehead. Yeah, letting Aaron drive him in _his_ car to work and then to _his_ home was a very bad idea…. He didn't have a **car**. He reached into his pocket to get his wallet and cell phone for a cab. He took out his cell and then panicked when he couldn't find his wallet.

He glanced around wildly and then remembered he had left it at work accidentally. What good was an eidetic memory if he couldn't remember to grab his fucking wallet!

**Guardian Angel. Spencer & Aaron sitting in a tree...yeah, yeah, you know the rest. I'm just a separator... Please ignore my foolish ranting and rambling!**

Jack walked in front of his father and stood looking up at him and then looked at the door. He did it again. And then again. Obviously, trying to get his message across.

"Apparently, you want to go after him. But, I don't know Jack… this is a lot. Besides… how do we even know if Spencer wants us to go after him?" asked Aaron.

Jack huffed and gave his father a defiant look. "We do too."

"How do you know that?"

"You used to say all the time how you wished you hadn't been alone when we lost mommy. How you wished you hadn't been an idiot and hadn't denied you're feelings for Spencer. How you wished you had had him to lean on. Well, Spencer's all alone and in almost the same exact boat. We promised we'd still love him if he was all that stuff he said. Turns out he is. Does the promise not count anymore? We've got to go after him. We have to help him. He needs someone to lean on. **He told us **and so are we going to **reward him by pretending nothing happened**. He needs _help_, daddy. He can't do all this by himself! We've got to help him!" exclaimed Jack.

Aaron blinked. That was the longest thing Jack had ever said. The kid was smart. He knew more then Aaron did about this sort of stuff. And it then occurred to Aaron how right Jack was. They had to help Spencer. He wouldn't let Spencer go through what he did by himself. No, they had to go after him.

Aaron nodded and grabbed both of their jackets. He slipped his own on and then helped Jack with his. He took Jack's hand and let the boy pull him toward the door. The two slipped outside and stood hidden in the shadows of the porch. They didn't move. The sight before them astounded then speechless.

**Guardian Angel. Spencer & Aaron sitting in a tree...yeah, yeah, you know the rest. I'm just a separator... Please ignore my foolish ranting and rambling!**

Spencer Reid looked up at the sky and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the newly cut brunet locks. What did he do now? He was stuck.

He whipped out his cell and dialed the first number he thought of. The phone rang twice and then a female's voice cut on.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny." Sighed an obviously upset Spencer.

"Spencer! What's wrong? You don't sound too good." Replied Danny. Spencer failed to notice that his boyfriend and little Jack were watching him from the porch.

"Anika's in the hospital. She passed out in her kitchen with D.A. and I wasn't there… damn it! I told D.A. I would be there! I'm stuck at Aaron's... Anyway you could get me a ride?" Spencer pleaded desperately. His voice was on the verge of breaking.

"Oh my god, Spence! I'm so sorry... I wish I could, but I'm not even there. I'm at a meeting in Nebraska. I cant help you. I'm so sorry, Spencer. I'm sure Angie will understand."

"How can I explain to a little four year old girl that her daddy wasn't there when he promised her he would be?"

"She's smart and she loves you. She'll understand. She won't blame you, Spence."

"Even if she understands and doesn't blame me, I will. I'm not gonna just sit pretty while Annie dies across town with her daughter as her only company. No, I'm getting there even if I have to walk the four miles. The last thing I'm gonna do is just give up."

"Now that's the Spencer I know. Listen, I got to go. You have to call me as soon as you get the chance, Spence. Bye."

"Bye, Danny."

Spencer closed his phone and sighed. In a sudden outburst of anger he threw it at the ground and watched the back and battery scatter across the driveway. Then, looking up at the dark forsaken sky, "Do you really hate me that much that you're going to punish my family. Was I a serial rapist in another life? If so, strike me dead now! I'm worth more dead anyway to A's." he gasped out as he turned and kicked the tire of Aaron's car. He gasped and doubled over letting sobs rack his body and rush down his cheeks. He turned and let his back hit the side of the car and slid down to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the tops of them and buried his face against his arms.

Jack looked up at his dad who was watching Spencer with a look of longing and distress, mixed with understanding and empathy. He remembered what it was like to feel helpless. Jack rushed off the patio and bolted to Spencer. He attacked Spencer in a fierce hug when he got to him. Spencer lifted his head and stared at jack, his face still shiny with tears. "What are you doing here?" he whispered softly, not noticing that Aaron was making his way over to him.

"You don't deserve to be alone." Whispered Jack as he wiped at the tears on Spencer's cheeks. "I love you. Even though you lied, you didn't want to. You just thought you had to."

Aaron was picking up the parts of Spencer's cell while watching the two out of the corner of his eye.

"You are a very smart little boy, Jack." Whispered Spencer, kissing him on his cheek. He then noticed Aaron as Jack peeled his body away from Spencer's. He looked up at Aaron who was watching him with soft eyes. Aaron handed Spencer his reassembled cell phone.

"You saw?" whispered Spencer, quietly, taking his cell phone and stuffing it absentmindedly in his pocket.

"We saw all of it." Replied Aaron quietly, offering a hand to his lover.

Spencer nodded and took the hand, letting Aaron pull him up. What he didn't expect was to be turned and pulled into Aaron's arms so that his back was to the older mans chest and that Aaron's arms were wrapped tenderly around the younger man's waist. Aaron rested his chin on Spencer's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Still love you. Still here." Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear. Spencer melted against the older man and muttered under his breath, "You're insane than."

"Again, I stick to what I said before."

Spencer chuckled and turned in Aaron's arms. Meeting his gaze, Spencer's eyes were glassy and face was shiny. Newer tears ran down his cheeks, this time for a different reason. "I love you." He hiccuped and then blushed hotly.

Aaron chuckled and wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb. He kissed Spencer's eyes as they fluttered shut, and leaning his forehead against Spencer's forehead, muttered against his lips his sweet reply, "I love you too, Babe. Always will." Then kissed Spencer lovingly on his lips, but not too innocently. They kissed reveling in each other's warmth for a sweet, quiet moment before parting breathless.

Then, offering a small smile, Aaron stepped a bit away, still keeping one hand wrapped around the younger man's waist and held up his key. With a raised eyes brow, Aaron chuckle, "Need a ride?"

TBC

**Guardian Angel. Spencer & Aaron sitting in a tree...yeah, yeah, you know the rest. I'm just a separator... Please ignore my foolish ranting and rambling!**

* Yes, yes, I know. That was very fluffy. I'm sorry, I had to. Lol. Well, I hope you like it. I've still got maybe four or five more chapters to go. I would love one of those wonderful little reviews. Perhaps with maybe a question you would like me to answer in it. I'll be sure to answer all questions and credit them to you.

Anyway, happy reading. TTYL.


	4. Daddy!

_* I'm sooooo sorry everyone. I got locked out of my account. How pathetic is that. Couldn't remember which email adress I used for this account since I have five, the I couldn't remember the password. Anyway, if your still with me, here's the next installment._

* * *

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author:**Fate's Apprentice

**Genre:**Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing:**Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary:**Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him. Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Daddy!_

* * *

Spencer buckles himself into Aaron's car as Aaron puts Jack in his car seat. Spencer drags out his phone and dials a number he knows by heart, but doesn't really want to call, as Aaron slips into the driver's seat next to him with a million questions on his face. Though he knows well enough to hold them. "What hospital?" he questions in a whisper.

"Prince William's." Spencer whispers back. The phone rings a couple times and Spencer hear the click as someone answers.

"Yes?" a tired feminine voice he knows all too well.

"Vanessa. It's Spencer. Don't hang up." he says quickly, "Annie's in the hospital. I'm on my way. I don't suppose you coming to see your daughter, are you?"

She hesitates. "Michael wont, but… I'm not gonna give up my last chance to reconcile. What hospital?" she whispers, softly.

"Prince William's. Make sure he doesn't find out. I'm not gonna let this turn into another family feud." he replies before hanging up.

Aaron appears like he wants to say something. "Hold up, sorry. This is my responsibility." Spencer excuses himself as he makes another frantic call.

A young female voice picks up first ring, "Spencer?" her voice in edge like she's been waiting for this. To hear the worst.

"Yeah, it's me, Dell. Annie's been hospitalized."

"For the last time?"

"I fear so."

"Where?"

"Prince William's"

"It'll take me a bit. I'm not very close. But I'll try Spence, after all she _is_ my sister."

"Your mother might come."

"Really? I thought she hated Annie and you."

"She still hates me, but I think she's softening on Annie. She doesn't want to lose her first born without saying goodbye."

She sighs. "I hope this doesn't end too terribly."

"It might. Prepare for the worst."

"Is DA okay?"

"I don't know. Probably not. I'm not there. I was at Aaron's. He and Jack found out." he informs, chancing a glance at Aaron as the car heads out onto the interstate. He looks surprised that Spencer use his and Jack's names.

"Oh. Things must be rough. How close are you?"

He looks out the window.

"I'll be there in ten, I think."

"Okay. I'll be there in an hour. Mom'll be longer. Like two or three. Try to keep her holding on as long as you can."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Spence… it's not your fault."

"I don't know if I can believe that."

"Spence."

"Delilah."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Goodbye."

He hangs up and bites his lip forcing the tears away as he shakes his head.

"Who was that?" Aaron asks softly. Spencer looks to him.

"My Ex's mother. Then her sister. Mother hates me, sister loves me. Annie, my ex, and her parents are estranged. Over me."

"Sounds…complicated."

"It is."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Amora Angel Reid. Amora is the feminine word for love in Spanish. We call her A's and DA, short for Double A. Sometimes Angel. Sometimes Amora. It all depends. I love her very much. Her mother's name is Anika. It's German. She's Jewish. Her parents are rich and she grew up that way. Her parents wanted her to marry who they wanted, a rich quarterback- son of some very prominent people. But, Annie…she's stubborn… she and I dated secretly and when we were the young and stupid age of eighteen we ran off and eloped. Her parents wouldn't talk to her, but her sister Delilah loves me and DA. Things were fine for about ten years. Annie got pregnant when I was twenty six. We were excited. We had DA and everything was perfect. Then Annie got sick and we started fighting over… well, everything. We'd been best friends most of our lives and we both now agree we pushed it into a romantic relationship and fell in love… not with each other, but the _idea of being in love_. You…" Spencer looks to him. "You didn't help things either. I fell in love with you and Annie and I divorced soon after. We remained the best of friends and carted DA between us. I let Annie take primary custody since we were both well aware of her shortening time."

Spencer takes a breath and starts in again. "She chose quality over quantity with her treatment and the doctors told us she had a year to live… about a year ago. We checked her out again and they told us the day before yesterday that she had two weeks. But that's obviously changed. I promised DA I'd be there when it happened. That I wouldn't leave her alone. But… I thought I… I had so much more time. Two weeks is… forever now-a-days…." he trails off and looks away as tears run down his cheeks.

"How come Annie and DA weren't on your file?" he asks softly.

"Things were rough between me and Annie at the time. I put it in my file but made sure Strauss had it so it was sealed and resealed and classified and reclassified. She was the only one who knew about them. I was afraid that if somehow my file was leaked, Annie and DA would be in danger."

"I wish I'd thought of that."

Spencer winces.

"Why didn't you tell me… Jack and me?" Aaron asks, softly.

Spencer looks away. "I don't know. It was complicated. When I fell in love with you I thought it would never be reciprocated. When I found out it was, I wasn't eager to reveal anything that might change how you felt about me. I told Annie and DA all about you. In fact, they say I never shut up about you. They wanted me to tell you both. They both want to meet you. Annie was just happy I was happy and DA wanted to meet you since she said you sounded cool and exciting. I was just afraid of your reaction and kept putting it off until…" He trails off, situation finishing the sentence for him.

There was compassion and sympathy in Aaron's voice as he rests a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "You had to have known it wouldn't change the way I felt about you."

"Not in the beginning I didn't.. and obviously neither before. In the beginning… I didn't want to overload you with all of it, after all, you'd just lost Haley and with everything going on…" he trails off then starts anew, "Then, as time moved on and we grew closer, I thought you'd be upset I hid it in the first place. I was afraid."

Aaron nods and it's silent.

"How come you didn't tell Morgan or Garcia or…?"

"I didn't want them giving me some dumb look and acting all shocked that I had a wife or a kid, they think I'm incapable of any kind of relationship. And…Well, I suppose I wanted to keep Annie and DA to myself. To know they were safe. Annie's job puts her and DA at risk as well. I didn't want to double it over."

"What does Annie do?"

"She was a trauma surgeon. I know that doesn't sound too bad. But you have no idea how many nut cases kill a doctor or their family if a surgeon so-called 'kills' a loved one."

It's quiet again.

"What's Annie like?" pipes up Jack in the back seat.

Spencer smiles. "Stubborn. She loves her job and loves life with a passion few have. She loves DA and me, though not romantically anymore. She's all fire and passion. Determined. She's a genius. A brilliant doctor.. And mother… and… once upon a time… wife."

Aaron watches Spencer curiously while he answers. "And DA?" he offers.

"Just as stubborn as her mother. She's got fire in her and she's got a good heart. She loves helping people. Loves donating money, its especially funny since it's usually not hers to donate. She smiles a lot, or used to. She's ticklish, just like her mother. According to Delilah and Annie, DA looks almost exactly like a female child version of me. She's smart. She's only four and is already reading with about the skill of a third grader."

Aaron chuckles, "If she's yours, I'm not surprised."

Spencer smiles, "She is."

The hospital comes into view up the road. "What do you want us to do?" Aaron asks.

"Depends. You guys still love me? Even though I lied to you?" Spencer raises an eyebrow.

Aaron turns into the hospital. He and Jack answer in unison, "Yes." but Aaron adds, "You had your reasons, even if I don't fully agree with them."

Aaron parks and Spencer shakes his head in wonder, "Annie and DA always wanted to meet you. They still do. You can come up with me if you want. If you don't, and I'd totally understand, you can hang in the cafeteria. Give them my name. They know me. They'll charge it to my account." he opens his door and heads in the direction of the hospital doors.

Aaron unbuckles Jack, and the second he's free, Jack takes off at a full on sprint after Spencer. Aaron runs after Jack. The two catch up with Spencer as he reaches the door. He holds the door open for Jack and Aaron, but rushes in.

The hospital lobby is huge and busy. It's a clean sort of color. A perfect green with checkered floors. A couple of orderlies see Spencer and wave, he forces a smile back as he makes it to the desk. Aaron and Jack settle behind him. Aaron reaches down and plucks Jack up, seating him firmly at his hip.

"Hi, Amy. I'm here to see Annie and DA." Spencer startles the intern from her paperwork.

"Spencer! Of course, of course! I was waiting for you to show up. Annie wont let your daughter in her room. She didn't want her to see…" She trails off, "… not alone anyway. DA's sitting impatiently in the waiting area of the ICU. Annie's room is two-oh-seven. Who are they?" she gestures to Aaron and Jack.

"There with me." is all Spencer says as he dashes for the elevator. Amy seems to be used to the behavior, she shrugs and returns to her paper work with a call of good luck after Spencer. Aaron and Jack look to the cafeteria which is obvious to the left about a yard behind the front desk. They make the decision to follow after Spencer.

Spencer sees them as he gets on, and surprised, stops the doors for them. Aaron and Jack board on without a word as Spencer presses the button. He knows the hospital better then his own home.

The doors open onto a long, melancholy hallway of sterile smell and appearance. He slips off the elevator and Aaron and Jack follow, but hang a little behind as Spencer navigates the halls he knows by heart. Spencer enters a small lobby.

It's small and square and there is a TV in the corner with about five chairs facing it. Five more chairs are facing the hallway that leads into it and another five are facing a small play area with little books, blocks, toy chests, and such. There are magazines littering the tables at each end. It's carpeted and the chairs don't look very comfortable.

Sitting in a chair facing the hall is a little blonde girl with curly hair wound in tight ringlets framing a face that looks like a miniature version of Spencer's. Her eyes are her own though, the most electric, vibrant of blues. Drowned in a sorrow that a four year old girl should not yet know. She's staring at the opening of the hallway desperately anxious.

When she see's Spencer enter with a distressed but anxious look on his face, she's off the chair and dashing toward him without a second thought, tears of relief spring to the girls fear-filled eyes. They wind down her cheeks at an alarming speed as she bolts toward the hallway opening. Her pout-y mouth forms a desperate cry, a fear filled note filling the air with her desperation and woe, the word having more emotion then any four year old should be possible of possessing: "Daddy!"

* * *

TBC


	5. What Okay Means

_* Hey. I'm back again. Trying to make up for lost time. Stay with me. Who want to see what Spencer is like as a Dad and just how emotional he can get? He he! Well, you can but your hands down since your about to find out!_

* * *

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: Reid**/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: Spencer** Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him. Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_What Okay Means._

* * *

_He takes on the role easily. Like it was made for him_, thinks SSA Aaron Hotchner. He relays his thoughts in a soft whisper to his son, who silently agrees with an almost invisible nod of his head as the two watch Spencer and his daughter, stunned breathless.

SSA Spencer Reid- newly revealed ex-husband of Anika Raye Reid, father of four year old Amora Angel Reid, and boyfriend of Aaron Hotchner for nearly two years- crouches down and plucks his panic-stricken daughter off the floor and pulls her tightly to him, burying his face in her sandy hair and cooing softly, fitting into the role of her father as if it were a second skin. Because it is.

The tiny, frail girl clings to her father like an insane toddler, because she is one. Insane with thoughts and feelings that torment her like a torrential downpour, insane with the doubts that swarm and buzz around in her head like a hail of angry bees, insane with desperation, with sadness with woe. With Anger.

She pulls away a bit and her eyes flash, her mood shifting from relief to outrage. She slams her tiny fists against Spencer chest, fear and fury driving away all other emotions, as she beats on his chest with the rhythm of an angry drum.

"Where were you?" her eyes are accusing as is her more then broken voice, "Where were you!" She demands again, choking on her tears. She doesn't give Spencer enough time to answer and Spencer doesn't even try. His face displays a look similar to having been slapped and then punched in the gut. His mouth forms a wordless cry of angst and his eyes betray his guilt… his fear.

"You promised! You promised you'd be there and you weren't! I was all- all- all ALONE!" She cries, half way between a desperate plea and a furious demand. All breath seems to have been taken from Spencer's lungs. His eyes are heavy and guilt laced, his body trembling with the effort of suppressing tears and the urge to shout back.

"You weren't there! You weren't there when Mommy fell. When I called nine-one-one. You weren't there when the ambulance came or Mommy told them not to let me see her when she woke. You weren't there when they forced me from the room! You weren't there! Why! Why weren't you-" this time Spencer cant swallow his anger.

Thick racks of tears run over his cheeks as he shouts back, effectively silencing his daughter, "I didn't know! I didn't know!" he chokes on his own words and gasps for breath, roughly swiping at his cheeks with one hand, "We were supposed to have longer! Two weeks! We were supposed to get two weeks! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not-" he hiccups as his anger evaporates, leaving a sour spot in his stomach when he sees the look on his daughter, astonishment clear in her bright blue eyes, but also….yes, there it is… understanding. She knows exactly how he feels. It's silent for a moment.

"It's not fair." she agrees, softly with a simple nod of her head, her eyes filled with a simplistic wisdom. Her hand moves from a ball at his chest, to a tender cup at his cheek, brushing away brash tears with the pad of her teeny thumb. She kisses him softly on the cheek, tasting the salt from her father's tears on her soft pink lips. Her eyes lock with his and a silent conversation is had. _It's not your fault- yes it is- no it's not- yes it is- no it's not- I'm sorry- I'm sorry too._

"I love you." she whispers in a tiny voice, effectively ending their unspoken conversation. An slow nod of the head on Spencer's part and a gentle kiss to her temple reinforces his reply, "I love you, too." She nods. He nods. She takes a breath. He takes a breath. She forces her chin out with false strength. He does as well.

Her eyes fall to the two figures watching their exchange. Aaron lock eyes with her first, then Jack. She meets her father's sure gaze again, he knows who she's looking at. He makes to offer an explanation, "That's-"

She cuts him off, knowingly, "Aaron and Jack."

He submits. "Yes."

They lock eyes again. No more words need to be exchange. She knows why they're her. She knows why he brought them. She knows why he chose now to tell. She doesn't need her father to explain himself, because she can for him. She knows all of the answer her father can't ever seem to ever grasp. But then again… she always has.

"Can I meet them?" she asks after a moment, fear and agony pushed aside for the moment but far from forgotten. Spencer glances over his shoulder, a look from Aaron, he meets his daughter's gaze once more and nods, barely. He sets her down at his feet and takes her small hand in his own. He leads her toward the two he loves just as much as Annie and DA.

Jack meets the young girl's gaze first. He gives her a fragile smile as he takes a step forward to meet her. "Hi." she says shyly, "I'm Jack." DA lets a watery smile grace her pretty mouth. She nods, "I'm Amora. Angel too, although sometimes they call me DA." she explains, feeling important. Jack grins, "Cool… Are you- are you mad at Spence- I mean your Dad?" he asks softly. She shakes her head, "I never was. I was mad at…" she trails off lost in thought, "…Everything." she finally decides with a slow nod of her, decisively.

Jack look as that makes perfect sense to him. He frowns, "I'm sorry about your Mommy." he adds softly. She meets his gaze, "I'm sorry about yours." she replies in turn. Jack doesn't look shocked she knows. He nods slowly, eyes fixed on her.

DA moves her gaze to Jack's father, her blue eyes are touched with curiosity. Aaron meets her gaze and crouches down to meet her, eye level, "Hi. I'm Aaron." his voice is unnaturally soft and a current of confused emotions run underneath it, running, stumbling, and crashing into each other until you cant distort which is which.

DA offers him an interested smile. "I'm DA. Amora. Angel. Whatever you prefer." She cuts herself off abruptly. "My daddy talks about you a lot." she adds, to Spencer's chagrin. He pales and his cheeks turn cherry colored. Aaron chuckles, a deep rumbling sound, a sound DA immediately decides she likes. "Does he, now?"

DA nods slowly, a sly grins spreading across her wet face, "All the time. We cant get him to up-shut." she snickers and glances up at her father out of the corner of her eye. He glares at her, no malice in his steady gaze, just embarrassment and the pressing idea for her to 'up-shut'.

"Up-shut?" Aaron asks.

"My mommy doesn't let me say it the other way around. Says it's not a nice word. She doesn't like my Daddy for teaching me a way around it either. Loophole." she explains with a knowing smile.

Aaron chuckles, his gaze soft and empathetic. It shocks him to his core what the little girl asks next: "Do you miss Haley?"

Aaron freezes as does Spencer, inwardly cursing himself for ever telling his daughter anything, of course she'd repeat parts of it. Jack looks to his father, waiting on the answer.

"Yes…" Aaron answers slowly, "Yes, I do. And I suppose I always will. But you get up, you dust yourself off, and," his gaze flickers to Spencer, " You move on." he reverts his gaze back to the girl, answering more slowly, "It.. It doesn't go away, but the pain can fade, with time, with happiness."

Jack blinks, surprised with his father's answer but not displeased. The young girl watches Aaron with soft eyes, gears churning. Finally she nods, ever-so-softly, then glances at her father, then back at Aaron. "Does my father make you happy?" she asks.

Aaron blinks, surprise coloring the normally stoic face once again. He doesn't have to think or hesitate this time since the answer is very simple. His eyes meet the girls bright ones, "Yes. Yes, he does."

DA smiles, it reaches her eyes and shows her small teeth. Without missing a beat she replies, "Good. 'Cuz you make him happy."

And she says it with such simplicity, such sureness, such childish wisdom that it throws Aaron for a loop leaving him pleasantly surprised at the feeling. A bright smile spreads across the older mans face at the piece of information, his eyes lock with his boyfriends shy and embarrassed ones. Aaron's gaze is so sweet and tender and…everything he needs to see.

The air rushes out of Spencer in a gust, racing out of his mouth and nose with giddy glee. Spencer's shoulder's relax, his eyes settle, his tears dry, and the corners of his mouth turn up in the sweetest smile. There eyes meet and suddenly, briefly, fleetingly- just for this one special moment in time-

Everything is okay.

* * *

Please Review.

TBC


	6. What Will Never Be

_* __**READ THIS: This is an extremely sad chapter. Please have a box o tissues standing by. Short but sweet, I think I did a good job. But I would like your input, so please review!**_

* * *

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: Reid**/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: Spencer** Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him. Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_What will never be..._

* * *

"It'll be the waiting that kills me," Annie Reid decides to herself with a grim smile as she squirms uncomfortably on the blank stiffness of her sterile hospital bed. "The cancer will take too long to finish me off. The waiting… it makes my heart pound. I'll die of a heart attack from all this waiting before the cancer even has a chance." She rakes her pale trembling hands through her stringy brown hair.

Annie's chocolate colored hair has barely grown back enough to make it to her ears. Her eyes are sunken in, surrounded by red puffy skin and dark sleepy shadows. Her skin is a sickly white and she bends over as another round off coughing racks her tiny frame. She sniffles and groans in annoyance when the IV cord in her hand and the tubes up her nose get in the way. Even though Annie is extremely sick, there is something to her bright blue eyes the makes her unmistakably beautiful...

_Courage,_ Spencer decides as he stands in the doorway, hidden by shadows. _Annie's a fighter, through and through. _He takes a careful breath as he watches his ex-wife, as well as his best friend, lay back down and stare at the ceiling, a flood of memories overwhelming him.

He see's the beautiful girl he fell in love with back in Vegas. Her curly brown hair framing her heart shaped face, her searing blue eyes, her infectious laugh as she pulls him to the front of the line for a roller coaster. Her smirk when the people in line who _were_ ahead of them complain. The guards let them through costing only a gorgeous smile from **his** Annie.

He sees her in a long white wedding gown, face covered by a lacy veil, decorated with pearly red roses… The stupid grin on his own face as he stands in front of her in a black tux… Them both saying 'I do' and the minister granting him permission to kiss his bride.

He sees the brilliant gleam in her lust filled eyes as she clings to him while he lifts her up, bridal style, and walks through the door to their hotel room in Hawaii. He watches, hypnotized, as she drags him by his tie to the bed and listens to his own breath catch when her brilliant blue eyes smolder and she licks her lips as she drags him onto the bed with her.

He suddenly hears his own laughter as he watches her twirl in the morning sun on the shore of the beach. Hot pick nightie twirling around her petite frame and water leaping up at her bare legs. She throws her throw head back and closes her eyes. She calls his name and he goes running toward her, lifting her up as she squirms, squealing in his arms. She giggles and the high pitched peel of her laughter fills him with something far deeper then love.

Spencer breaks from his memory to lock eyes with Annie, who now sees him. Their eyes meet and their both tugged back into memories. They both see the hot beach. They both feel the cool water as a younger Spencer throws a younger Annie in and she pulls him down with her. They both hear the chorus of their sweet laughter.

They both suddenly see their house. Spencer walking in from his day at the FBI Academy and a petrified Annie coming to stand before Spencer with a little stick in her hands as she gives a stuttering explanation of her findings. Spencer's eyes light up and something extraordinarily close to pure joy crosses his face. He grins and picks her up, the unexpected turn of events forcing a peel of musical laughter from Annie's lips as he twirls her around.

They both are suddenly in a different hospital room for a totally different reason. A twenty six year old Annie crying on a hospital bed as a host of doctors and nurses bring a new life into the world. An ecstatic Spencer being handed a pick bundle. His legs almost giving out from the rush of emotions going through him as he watches, hypnotized, two perfect blue eyes.

They watch a giggling baby girl gurgle, grasping desperately toward her father from her picks her up from the teeny bed and turns to start toward his wife when a peel of childish laughter makes him stare hypnotized at his daughter. She touches his cheek tenderly and gurgles a watery but definite, "Dada!" Spencer's eyes light up upon hearing his daughter's first word and his head whips around toward Annie gaze landing on her own happy eyes. She grins as she walks over, "You heard her, Dada." she smiles coyly, kissing him on the cheek.

They both watch a beautiful little girl take her first steps across the carpet of their first home stepping cautiously away from her mother, who'd been holding her up, and bravely toward her father, who coaxed her on. The wild peel of her laughter joins her mother's, harmonizing perfectly, as she runs courageously across the mere six feet and into her father's outstretched arms.

They both suddenly are jarred back to the present, eyes wet with unshed tears at the memories they had made, shared, loved. Spencer takes a few cautious steps toward Annie, his legs trembling with emotion. He makes it to her bed and clasps her hand, collapsing into the chair next to her. But she pulls at him harder and scoots away from him on the bed, leaving room for another warm body. Spencer stands, shaking all over as tears run down his face. Her crawls onto the bad and lays down next to her. Without a word, he wraps his arms around the quivering body of his best friend. She rest her head on his chest and throws a leg over both of his, laying half on top of the father of her daughter and half off. She presses her wet face into the crook of his neck as he tightens his grip on her and buries his face into her short hair.

And there,

_together_,

they both cry...

_for the memories **that will never be**…_


	7. A Father's Fury

_*Four days in a row. How 'bout that. At this rate, my story's gonna be ending soon. So sad, although we have at least another five chapters, so be cheery for that, since I screwed up the division marks. lol. Anyway, enjoy Spencer getting PO'ed. lol. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn? No! No! No! It's Hell knows no fire like a Father's Fury!_

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: Reid**/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: Spencer** Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him. Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_A Father's Fury_

* * *

"I'm glad you told them." informs Annie as she tilts her head up and back a bit to lock with the golden eyes of her ex-husband. Spencer raises an eyebrow at her, Annie pulls away a bit, letting Spencer's arms remain around her waist, but pulling herself up so that her head rests on the pillow next to Spencer. She meets his gaze, reaching up and brushing away his tears, she offers him a watery smile. "I just want you to be happy, Spencer. That's all I've ever wanted."

Spencer lets out a bitter, nervous laugh. "I do believe you are the only ex-wife in history that wants her ex-husband to be happy." Annie rolls her eyes, but doesn't argue with him. She lifts her gaze to the ceiling and smiles forcedly "I'm dieing, Spencer."

"Annie-"

"Don't argue with me. You know it as well as I. so… I think I need to tell you a few things." she says this slowly, as if she cant get her words strait. Spencer bites his lower lip, drawing blood. He doesn't want to do this. He brings a trembling hand to his face and wipes away his bitter tears. The young FBI agent stares at the ceiling like it will give him all the answers. Answers to problems he doesn't even yet know.

"Do you remember when you proposed to me?"

"How could I ever forget? You slapped me."

"I also _kissed_ you."

"You slapped me first…" he mutters, rubbing his cheek like he could still feel the sting.

"You took three years to propose to me!"

"I was eighteen!"

"Excuses, excuses." she grins and giggles. Even now, the sound kicks Spencer right in the chest. But, he notes with interest, it doesn't kick his pulse into high gear or give him the urge to kiss her. No… Aaron's smile does that now.

After a moment of reminiscing she continues, "You promised me you'd love me forever…"

Spencer is still for a moment, his voice is broken when he finally replies, "And I will." he turns slightly and kisses her chastely on the cheek. The movement gives him no more feeling then he would receive if kissing his sister. "No matter what." he whispers breathily as he lays back down.

"You wont forget about me?" Annie's voice quivers.

"Never." Spencer cant breathe.

It's quiet again.

"You'll take care of DA? You'll make her stay with you? Make sure she gets good grades, graduates top of her class, send her to Yale, walk her down the aisle-" Annie's voice breaks off abruptly as she sobs, uncontrollably.

His heart is pounding in his ears and it's suddenly become almost impossible for him to swallow. He thinks he's gonna be sick, but somehow he manages, "I promise." He hears her sigh, relieved. He feels as though he's gonna pass out, or maybe die, if he's lucky. No! He cant. Someone has to be there for DA. Someone has to teach Jack magic tricks. Someone has to make sure Aaron doesn't work too hard. He takes a breathe. No, he has to get through this. For Amora. For Aaron. For Jack…For Annie… Spencer's body jerks up suddenly and he bends over the side of the bed, grasping a small garbage pail desperately as he retches violently.

There's a concerned hand on his back, a tender hand pulling back his hair, a small body pressed against his, tears soaking through his shirt. He drops the pail and slips an arm around her waist. He wipes his mouth into his arm and pulls her tightly against him. It's quiet again.

Until it's not.

"There's a lock box. Two actually. One for you, one for Amora. The codes are both of your birthdays and both keys are in a box under my bed. I liquidated everything I own back into cash. There are accounts for both of you. I gave Amora the most of it. She's only allowed to touch it if your with her. I'm not going to tell you how much money is in either account since I really don't know. I've been adding to it ever since we found out."

Spencer leans over and retches again. Annie takes her place next to him again. She waits patiently for Spencer's stomach to subside before starting in once more. "There are letters to both of you among other things in those lock boxes. There are tapes… tapes in a box in the spare room. It's marked 'when it happens'. All the tapes are labeled and in order. Amora's are on the left, yours are on the right. They're for when the thing's I'll miss happen. Take them and watch them only as the event happens. Not any earlier. Don't look through the tapes titles. Only take the one you need."

Spencer sobs loudly, expecting to need the pail again but he doesn't so he inhales and swallows thickly, "Annie-" he tries again only to be cut off once more.

"Spencer… be happy." she instructs in a soft voice as she cups his cheek, "Let Aaron love you. Be nice to DA. And Jack. Don't guard your heart to heavily and don't worry about the future. Live for the moment. Live each as if it were your last and…and…" she trails off as another coughing fit grips her. He holds her until she calms, but she never does because once the coughing fit subsides she trembles as sobs rack her frame. Finally, she lifts her head and meets his golden eyes, "Don't forget me…"

Spencer's composure snaps, just like that and he comes undone. He retches again and shakes and trembles as sobs overcome him. He's sweating and coughing and hiccupping and he cant stop. He cant breathe. He can't comprehend it… Annie gone? Annie cant be going anywhere! Annie's always there... She's always there! Annie tries to calm him, but she cant because she can barely calm herself. Her voice is broken and cracking when she make a desperate decision. "Aaron!"

* * *

"Aaron!"

Aaron Hotchner hears a panic-stricken foreign voice call his name. A desperate plea. A fear filled cry. He jumps up and looks around. The voice coming from the door Spencer had disappeared into almost an hour ago. He leaves Jack and DA to their game of Candy Land with a soft look to his son, _take care of her._

He heads toward the door and carefully pushes it open. His heart lurches when he hears Spencer's sob. He slips in and shuts it behind him to see a sickly young woman with short brown hair sitting sideways on the bed. She's trembling and crying and she looks up to meet his gaze.

Spencer is sitting next to her, back to Aaron. His body trembling, hiccupping, gasping, sobbing, shaking. Aaron's chest constricts and his heart physically aches. The woman, to whom he assumes is Annie, gives his permission with a soft look, _Please help him._

Aaron crosses the room in seconds, sitting on the other side of Spencer and wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man. Spencer stiffens for the briefest moment before completely coming apart in Aaron's arms. Aaron feels his own eyes water at the sight before him. Spencer's way past gone. He tightens his grip and kisses the young mans temple, pulling him closer, he kisses his closed eyelids, both his cheeks, his nose, his salty lips. He waits, patiently for him to calm, and eventually he does, clinging to Aaron with a strength that surprises him. He sniffles, wiping his nose and mutters an almost undecipherable 'sorry'.

Aaron tells him it's fine at the same time Annie does. It's quiet again.

His name on her lips startles him.

He looks to her and her bright blue eyes meet his. "Take care of him, please…make him happy…and god forbid I find out you hurt him…I'll haunt you."

He looks visibly surprised that she generally wants him happy. That she means it. She has no problem with him. All she wants is Spencer happy, which is all he, himself, wants. Aaron nods, "I promise you, I will." he whispers.

She nods." Good."

"It's nice to finally me you, Aaron. Despite the circumstances. I'm Annie. I heard you met my daughter." speaks Annie, forcing a smile. Aaron leans over and shakes her hand, formally. He smiles to her and nods, "She's very… enthusiastic." he says slowly, decisively. Then cant help but laugh when Annie says, "Smooth. Spencer went to an FBI Academy to learn to do that." She laughs, "I believe you mean... loud."

Spencer bristles, suddenly joining the conversation, "She's just very passionate."

Aaron chuckles, "I agree with that assessment."

Spencer looks up to meet Aaron's eyes, _thank you._

Aaron smiles back, _Your welcome._

Spencer looks to Annie, "She really wants to see you." he informs softly, his voice is barely there, like he's afraid he'll break down again. He wont meet her gaze, Aaron squeezes him, softly. He seems to relax a little bit. That is, until Annie replies, "I don't want her to see me like this."

"Annie-"

"Spencer-"

"Please-"

"No."

"But DA-"

"I don't want her to see me like this."

Spencer sits up and pulls away from me, steaming. He stands up and his golden eyes darken dangerously. "Annie." This time he doesn't let her cut him off. "Your daughter wants to see you. Now." she meets his gaze, a stare down.

They stay this way for what feels like an eternity before they both break.

Spencer glares and then stalks toward the door. Aaron runs after him. He stops suddenly and then turns and faces her. One hand on the door he glares at her, "You- You're damn pride is going to be the reason you die alone." he spits. Then he wrenches the door open, lets Aaron go out in front of him. "Is your pride really more important then your family?" he questions, more then furious. Then he walks out and slams the door shut behind him.

Out in the waiting area is a young women, with the same dark brown hair, crouched down in front of Jack and DA, her back to Spencer and Aaron. Aaron looks like he want to say something but Spencer immediately starts toward them. Aaron follows.

"Delilah." he calls, about a foot in front of the kids and woman. He dries his eyes and forces a very fake smile. The women turns to look at him. It shocks Aaron to see that the women looks almost identical to Annie in the other room.

"Spencer." she forces a smile as well, as she runs up to him. She hugs him tightly and then looks to Aaron. She offers him a grin, "I assume your Aaron?"

Aaron nods and takes her hand as she says, "I'm Delilah, Annie's sister. I've already met your adorable little boy. He looks like you. And Spencer talks about the two of you all the time. It's nice to finally meet you, despite the reasons."

Aaron blinks, "Thanks. Yeah, you too."

She faces Spencer again, who is as red as a cherry.

"How is she?" she asks in a whisper.

He shakes his head, no words needed.

"She's refusing to see her." he gestures toward DA, who take this moment to come running over to the three adults. She looks up at her father, "Daddy, when can I see Mommy?" she questions, almost pleading.

Spencer grimaces, "I'm sorry, Sweet pea. You cant."

DA is visibly taken aback, "What do you mean I cant! She's my Mommy! Why can't I see her? Doesn't she care about me? Doesn't she wanna see me!"

Spencer is at a loss for words at his daughters tears, backed into a corner with no way out, he looks around desperately.

"She's embarrassed." offers Aaron, always his savior. Spencer looks to him gratefully.

"Of what?" asks DA.

"Ummm…." Aaron stumbles, racking his mind for some excuse, "Well," he crouches down. "Would you want someone to come see you if you had holes in your hand, were hooked up to wires, had tubes up your nose, and were wearing a thin little gown with a hole where the butt is?"

DA sighs, "I guess not."

Spencer takes Aaron's hand and mutters a thank you as Aaron stands back up.

"But I still wanna see my mommy." she argues, stubbornly.

Delilah gives DA a look, "You do know how impossible it is to change your mother's mind, right?"

DA ignores her. She walks strait up to Spencer and tugs on his pants. "Daddy, you gotta get Mommy to let me see her." her lower lip trembles and her eyes bluer with tears, "I want my mommy." she cries.

Spencer is visibly stricken, "DA… you know how impossible it is to change Mommy's mind on anything once it's made up. **No one's** ever done it before. What makes you think _**I**_ can do it, and _**now**_?" he questions, voice soft and tender.

DA looks up, tears running down her cheeks and looking like she thinks herself abandoned. She looks at her father, eyes set grim and knowing- as if she has all the answers for all the questions. Her blue eyes deeper then ever before and frail frame looking ever-so-fragile, like if the wind blew she would shatter. She locks eyes with her fathers golden ones, and says, with such sweet simplicity, such ease, such desperation, "**_Because you're my daddy and you have to_**."

Spencer is speechless, all arguments die when they reach his lips, he stares in wonder at the small child, heart aching with understanding and longing. He takes a breath and she whimpers.

That's what does it. That's what makes everything click in SSA Spencer Reid's world.

He sets his jaw, eyes burning with fury and determination, he steels himself and then- with all the determination, the will, the fire he pocesses- hepromises. "I will. I'll get your mother to see you. I will, I promise I will." he crouches down and pulls his daughter to him in a tight embrace. "I promise I will." he mumbles into her hair as she clings to him.

"Thank you." she whimpers.

"Don't thank me yet, thank me when I get you in there." he informs with a soft voice. She turns, eyes grateful and wet, and heads back toward Jack.

It's quiet for a moment until Delilah is sure she's out of earshot then hisses, "What the hell did you just promise Spencer! No one, and I mean no one, can change my sister's mind once it's made up. You of all people know that!"

Spencer's eye darken and his voice is so grave it stuns Aaron and Delilah into silence:

"I don't care. I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to get Annie to see her daughter one last time before Amora will never get to see her again. Do you know why? Because, Amora has never asked for much. She's never asked for an unnecessary toy or favorite food. Why? Because she knew how tight money is. She never asks of me anymore then I can give her. She, a four year old little girl, never asks for anything. But now- Now her mother is being taken from her, and all she asks, all that four year old little girl wants, is to see her Mommy one last time. And I'm going to give it to her, because I'll be damned before I ever deny the right from her."

Spencer's eyes burn with a fire that Aaron is all to familair with. The fire that gathers in the pit of your chest when all courage fails and all your left with is facts, is logic. It's the fire that has burned in his own eyes when his back was against the wall and he had no where to go. The fire that drives you when your child needs you. When they're hurt or crying. It's the fire you cant discount... that makes you ignore all rules, all logic, all consequences, all reason. It's the fire that drove Aaron to do what he had to do to keep his son safe and happy. And it's the same fire that burns in Spencer's bright, determined gold eyes as he sets himself against another uphill battle to keep his little girl safe and happy. It's a fire that means only one thing:

You have to win.


	8. Never Enough

* Okay, so here we go again. You know, you guys are getting stingy with the reviews! Do I really have to beg!

* * *

**WARNING: This is a total eye opener on Reid. It goes through what exactly happened between Annie and Reid. What they went through, and what exactly Reid did to make sure his family was safe. This is extraordinarily sad. Probably the saddest Chapter I have written so far. Please review, it took me forever to write this.**

* * *

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: Reid**/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: Spencer** Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him. Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

* * *

Chapter 8:

_Never Enough_

* * *

Spencer Reid disappeared into Anika Raye Reid's room. Aaron stared after him in awe. He had never seen his Spencer so determined. So upset. So angry. It affected him in the strangest way. It occurred to him that it almost turned Aaron on to see his boyfriend like that. It was definitely hot.

But he also understood it. The desperation and anger that swelled in your chest when your child was unhappy. You just wanted to fix it. Spencer. Spencer just wanted to fix it.

He glanced toward Delilah, who was definitely in shock. Then she sighed, "Well this is going to be interesting. My sister's mind has never been changed, and Spencer's never broken a promise. I wonder who will win. Which never will give?"

Aaron's eyes met hers and he gave her a sure smile, "Spencer will win." he answered simply.

Delilah narrowed her eyes, "How do you know that?"

He smiled. "I just do." then he walked over toward his son and DA and sat down, picking up a block and helping the children construct their tower with an ease that mystified Delilah. She walked over and sat down next to him. She cautiously picked up a yellow single block and put it at the corner. DA gave her a look, "No, that doesn't go there, Aunt Del." she told, with an appalled look as if it were obvious where it actually went.

"Yeah," enforced Jack, "It doesn't go there at all."

Delilah sighed, exasperated, "Then where does it go, Amora? Huh, Jack?"

Aaron chuckled and Delilah looked toward him, surprised as he pulled the yellow block she had place down, from the corner and toward the top with an ease and sureness that put Delilah to shame. "It goes there, right DA? Jack?" he asked with a smile, already positive he was correct.

DA nodded. "See, Aunt Del? Aaron knows where it goes."

Delilah sighed and heaved herself up from the carpet. Aaron got up as well, he gave her an understanding smile.

"How can you do that?" she asks. "I've known DA forever and you seem to know exactly how she thinks."

Aaron chuckles as the two head toward the chairs. He sits down next to her. "It's hard to explain. Children think differently. When you have your own, you learn to look at everything from their point of view. DA and Jack didn't want their tower perfectly constructed. It wasn't a work of engineering. They just wanted it to look good. They wanted the colors to form a pattern and for it to be the tallest they could make it without it tipping over."

Delilah looks far away. "You barely know her, but you get her better then I do, and I was there when she was born. You knew just what to say before, when she wanted her mother. You knew how to explain it so perfectly so she wouldn't feel unwanted. And you knew where to put the block. Annie. Annie fights with her all the time. I mean I love my sister but Annie is so impatient and stubborn. She hurries DA in everything. But you and Spencer, you get her. She's not the average girl. She thinks differently. A stranger wouldn't notice but I do. You're on the same wavelength while we all flounder around." she trails off.

But then she smiles. "Your good for Spencer and DA likes you. You're not too bad Aaron Hotchner. Not at all, especially not for a fed." she smiles.

Aaron gives her a look and Delilah smiles, "I'm NYPD." she says with a grin.

"Oh." he seems to understand now. The FBI and the NYPD were at odds currently over how a case was handled.

From Annie's room there was some incomprehensible yelling and something crashed. Aaron made to get up but Delilah stilled him with a look. _Don't get involved, _her eyes seemed to say.

"What was that?" asked DA.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again." she explained with a small smile to the child. DA frowned, "Again?" she sighed and returned to Jack and hers tower.

Aaron looked at Delilah. "I don't understand. She and Spencer seemed to get along. I mean before Annie said she didn't want to see DA, which I still don't understand, but Annie said she just wanted Spencer happy and Spencer said that they're best friends. How can that be and they fight all the time?"

Delilah gives him a tired smile. "I take it Spencer didn't tell you everything?"

Aaron winced. "Things were rushed; he didn't have time to tell me everything. He just outlined it."

She offers him a smile, "Well then, I'll give you the need-to-know info and you can get Spencer to tell you anything else after…" she trails off, unable to say it, her eyes water a bit but she shakes the wave of emotion away and starts anew.

"Annie is a year older then Spencer. Spencer lived next door to us in Vegas. We moved there when he was two and Annie was three. Despite how we look, Annie and I aren't twins. She's ten months older then me. I was almost three. They hit it off immediately, I don't remember how they met since I wasn't there. I was home and they were outside. I think it was something about fixing a tricycle. Anyway, they were the dynamic duo for god knows how long. Spencer is a genius, but so is Annie, but not as much so. While he graduated high school at twelve, she graduated the same year but at thirteen. They both got scholarships to Yale and disappeared off together to there for four long years. Annie going into medicine and Spencer taking Mathematics, and Criminal Justice. They were still inseparable when they were both sixteen." Delilah takes a breath.

"They both came back over fall break. They had grown even closer but my dad, he was impossible and my mother went along with whatever he said. He was old fashioned, didn't want Annie becoming a surgeon like she wanted to. He wanted her to get married to some rich quarterback, Vincent Lott. He was the son of some friends of my parents. Did I mention we were rich?" she asks, softly, turning her attention back from her reverie and to Aaron. He shakes his head.

"No? Well we were."she informs with a smile. Aaron nods and motions for her to continue her narrative.

"Anyway, Annie didn't like Vincent and thought she should marry someone she loved. She ran to Spencer to hide her, to shelter her. But his mother… she complicated things. Along with our parents. She told her father she wasn't going to marry Vincent and he got mad. Called her a bunch of names. Slapped her across the face for being disobedient. He threw her across the room and hurt her. She ran. Ran to Spencer." she trails off briefly, lost in her own thought.

Aaron looks appalled with the idea of someone hurting a girl, even more so, a child.

She smiled, "Spencer was always so…wonderful… he sheltered her and, I don't know specifics, but during the time when he hid her from both his mother and my own parents, they kissed and apparently decided to give dating a whirl. They got involved in some whirlwind romance and fell in love. Or," she looks thoughtful for a moment, deciding that wasn't exactly right.

She skakes her head and continues "-at least they thought they were. Neither of them had dated before, so quite frankly, I don't think either one knew exactly what falling in love meant. They both disappeared, ran away to Virginia. She started Med school and Spencer took up a couple more classes in Criminal Justice, mathematics, and other things. He focused on Criminal Justice though. He wanted to be a part of the system that put the bad guys away." she smiles at the term Spencer used to explain what he did to DA.

"My parents told the police she ran away, since she was still underage, but she had changed her name from Anika Raye to Anne Reid. The minute Spencer turned eighteen the two eloped to Vegas and married. My parents couldn't do anything since she was eighteen now and Spencer was charged with taking care of her. Annie graduated Med school and started in on her internship when she was twenty. Spencer turned twenty soon after and still didn't exactly know where he was going. When he was twenty two, he enrolled in the FBI academy." she breathes for a few moments, trying to find exactly how to start in again. Aaron gave her an encouraging smile.

"Money was tight, they frequently argued over it. Annie was used to everything being set for her. It was a changed for her to have to take a part time job while she did her internship, which was no easy task. But Spencer took on two jobs along with the academy to support her. They fought sometimes, as all couples do, but they got through it. When Annie was twenty six, and Spencer almost twent-six as well, she found out she was pregnant. Spencer was ecstatic. They both didn't fight at all during that time and Gideon pulled Spencer from The Academy when She was six months pregnant. He joined the team and," Delilah cuts herself off at the inquisitive look Aaron gave he. She answers the unspoken but obvious question that was on the tip of aaron's tongue.

"Gideon knew. But he didn't blame Spencer on wanting to keep Annie and their unborn daughter a secret. He helped Spencer by convincing Strauss to keep it all a secret. Spencer wasn't going to risk his family. Gideon supported Spencer and did his best to help them. Annie liked Gideon and he was even named DA's Godfather. Danny, Spencer's half sister, was named Godmother." She cuts herself off when Aaron looks shellshocked at this peice of information

"Oh, you don't know about Danny?" asked Delilah.

Aaron shook his head, "No. Spencer has a sister?"

"A half sister. They share a father but not a mother. That's Spencer's story to tell. I don't even like telling you this once, but anyway, continuing with my narrative," she offers him a smile and starts in again.

"DA was born. Gideon, I, Danny, and Spencer-of course- were all there. They named her Amora Angel Reid and everything was fine for a little while. They were the perfect family. But two years later, things started falling apart." she looks away for a minute and takes a long breath.

"Spencer's mom left some long unpaid bills that finally caught up with Spencer. He was forced to take on another job along with being an FBI agent to pay them off. Gideon disappeared, as you know, and while Annie got a job as Head Surgeon for the ER at St. James's Hospital, money was tight. They were forced to sell the house and get an apartment. They stuck things out as best they could but if felt as though their whole world was crumbling in on them." she trails off and suddenly looks uncomfortable.

She sighs. "Then that thing with Tobias Hankle, then Spencer's addiction… Annie getting sick was the final straw. About a week after Annie was diagnosed, Spencer and Annie divorced. Since Gideon was now gone, Spencer changed Amora's Godfather to," she smiles suddenly.

"You know him he's on your team, Derek Morgan, Spencer's best friend." She smiles.

"Does Derak know?" he asks. She shakes her head

"No. Spencer was too worried about what he'd think. Then, of course, he was in love with you. He fought with that for a while, during which he and Annie carted DA between them. Spencer gave Annie primary custody, since because of his job... and," she smiles bitterly.

"...Annie wouldn't be around for her daughter too much longer." Delilah cuts herself off abruptly.

She laughs bitterly, frustrated. Aaron looks at her strangely.

"Sorry, something just occurred to me." she explains.

"What?" asks Aaron.

She shakes her head, ridding herself of the urge to cry. "Spencer did everything he could to protect his family. Even going as far to keep his family from his team… which apparently, are in everyway, his family as well..." she bites her lip.

"He even named Derek DA's Godfather, and couldn't even tell him for fear that word of him having a family would get out and some crazed lunatic would try and hurt him through them…like they did to you…Aaron." she trailed off, tears now undeniably running down her flushed cheeks.

Aaron winces but immediately gets where she's going and tears build up in his eyes, "He did everything he could to protect them, like a husband and father should…"

Delilah gives a wry smile to the ceiling as she sniffles, "But it still wasn't enough… he accounted for everything…"

Aaron chuckled sardonically, "Except for Annie getting sick…the one thing he couldn't control...the one thing he couldn't save his family from."

DA looks up from the blocks and runs over to Aaron. She clambers onto his lap, the evidence that she had been listening was all over her face and in the bitter tears that ran down her face. She squirms into Aaron's arms, crying silently. Jack gets up as well and clambers up, sharing his father's lap with DA. Tears race down his own face, as well.

DA whispered ever so quietly, "He did everything he could, everything he knew how, to keep us safe and happy, even if it meant losing my mother's love. He did everything…" her voice breaks off.

Jack smiles weakly, "He tried to be the best husband he could, tried to be the best Daddy he could be…" he trails off.

Aaron takes a shaky breath as he wraps his arms around the two small children, suddenly possessing a strange amount of affection and love for the small girl Spencer had tried so desperately to protect. He holds them close to him as Delilah leans against him, resting her head weakly on his shoulder. All of them were blown from the desperation in Spencer's efforts. All of them in awe for the measurements he had gone to, to protect those he loved.

Aaron lets out a breath, "but it wasn't enough…"

They all quietly agree with careful nods of their heads, tears spilling down their chins and eyes all too weary of just how unfair life could be…

DA takes a shaky breath, Jack does as well and they both whisper in trembling scared little voices,

"**_It could never be enough_**."

* * *

TBC. REVIEW!


	9. Troubled Water

_*** Hey. I'm back This is an extremely long chapter and I would love it if you rewarded me with a few little reviews. I didn't get any at all last chapter... :(**_

* * *

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: Reid**/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: Spencer** Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

**Disclaimer: **Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well, actually, I probably still would be on here. THe only thing I lay claim to are my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Jenelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vannessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

Song isn't mine either: "Bridge over troubled waters" by Simon and Garfunkel.

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Troubled Water

* * *

"Annie-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Anika-"

"No, Spencer."

Spencer's honey eyes glistened with unshed tears of anger, his cheeks are tinted pink but the rest of him is the palest of whites. He stares at Annie's back as she lays turned away from him, colors pulled over her head. He bites his lips, mind reeling, gears churning, putting his mind to good use: how to convince the most stubborn, prideful women he'd ever met into changing her already dead set mind. He rests his hands on his hips and his shoulder's slump. He stares at the ground, but nevertheless, the words come to his lips: his only chance.

"Then I'll tell DA the only reason you refuse to see her is that your mad at her and don't love her anymore."

The pathetic curl of a body on the hospital bed immediately stiffens. Annie Reid's mind reels and desperate tears come to her eyes. She turns, springing up into the sitting position, blankets fluttering to the ground and blue eyes blazing with anger. Her lower lip trembles despite itself and she sees red.

"You wouldn't." she whispers. The words were meant to be steady. Steady and brave and even threatening, filled with her anger at him for even considering such a lie. But they aren't. They're broken and desperate and plea filled. The anger in her bright blue eyes fade, fade to the deepest kind of sorrow. She bites the inside of her cheek as she stares at her ex-husband.

"I would." He whispers in reply. His eyes never leave the ground, for he knows better then anyone that if his eyes meet hers, he'll crumble- like always. And this is one fight Spencer Reid can't lose. His tone is steady, despite the circumstances, filled with his outrage, but none of his desperation. His tone itself is a lie. It's calm; cruel, even. He almost winces at the sound of it, but bites his lip and keeps perfectly still, perfectly quiet. This is the only way he'll win, he can't let Annie see the lie written all over his face, after all, she was one of only three people…no make that four…capable of reading him like a book: Aaron, Annie, DA, and Danny. He's not gonna lose this time. He's gonna win, even if it means breaking _his Annie's_ heart.

"Spencer-"

"No."

"Spencer, please."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

He hears her sniffle as he bites down on his lip even harder. He has to do this. _His Amora_. He has to do this. For her. His will is powered from love, love of DA and determination to keep her happy. Annie's is powered only with stubborn pride.

He can win, he has to.

He can win. He has to.

He can win. He has to.

He almost whispers it under his breath, that's how hard -how much- he tries to make himself believe it.

He takes a breath, "I'll keep the lock box a secret and all of the tapes. I'll walk out of this hospital right now, Annie; with DA in my arms and Aaron and Jack by my side. I'll never look back. Delilah will follow me, and you'll die here. Alone. With your daughter thinking you hate her."

His voice is perfect, precise, robotic, and calm. He keeps his heavy gaze, eyes now filled with silent tears, trained on the ground. His back is ramrod strait and breathing even. He doesn't budge, both metaphorically and physically. Annie, on the other hand, does. She struggles to her feet and takes a few steps toward him. Spencer takes a couple steps back, his body inches from hitting the door. She can't come closer. She can't see how sick this is making him. She can't see what he's resorted to, to keep his daughter happy; both for the sake of his sanity and hers. She can't see his tears or his face, pale and flushed. He thanks any god that might be out there that his hair is long enough to hide the cherry red tips of his ears.

Annie stops dead when she sees Spencer back away from her. Tears drip off her chin. She jerks her body around and grabs the pillow from the bed. Her knuckles turn white as she grasps it, her teeth grinding as emotions run through her, churning her already uneasy stomach enough to make her almost throw up. She wings the pillow at him.

"I hate you!" she screams, bitter anger flying through with the words that go strait to Spencer's heart. But he keeps still, even as the pillow hits his bent head. He doesn't move; his eyes trained on one of the specks of blue in a white tile beneath his feet.

"I hate you!" she screams again, words splitting his heart as much as the water pitcher does when it hits the wall. He can't breathe, he can't swallow, and he hisses when a shard of glass hits his hand. He bites down on his lip harder, feeling blood slide down his chin and hand simultaneously.

Annie, whose eyes were once screwed up with anger, gasps when she sees the blood on Spencer's hand, eyes widening. She watches, breathlessly as he picks the piece out of his hand without looking at her, face stubbornly turned away. Bitter regret sweeps through her and she sobs, more tears spilling down her cheeks and neck.

"Spencer -oh my god- I'm **so** sorry." She takes a few steps toward him, but the wires she's hooked up to won't let her take another step. She makes a frustrated noise and her knees cave beneath her, but not before she has the sense to step back. The backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, frail body collapsing onto it.

"Don't worry about it." He mutters, softly. Tone, filled with regret, but calm and steady. He wraps his good hand over the cut, successfully stifling the flow of crimson fluid. He hears her sigh and doesn't need to look up to see her put her head in her hands. He licks up the trail of blood leading from the small cut on his lip as best he can and it's dead silent for a few precious moments.

"Fine." She finally relents, will breaking with a look to her best friend who's shoulders finally slump with pathetic relief. But he automatically freezes, a thought occurring to him.

"Promise?" he questions, voice still falsely brave.

She hesitates, but nods, slowly and then remembers he can't see her. She takes a shaky breath, "Yes. If you…if you don't leave me." She whispers her condition in a much more then broken voice. He takes an uneven breath and lets go of the wound, using the back of his arm to wipe the blood from his chin. Tears scale down his flushed cheeks. He swallows and finally lets the breath he'd been holding go as he takes a few quick steps toward her, knees almost buckling with the pent up emotion.

He stands before her for a moment, and then finally lifts his head to meet her desperate gaze. She gasps when she sees the truth. His dark gold eyes fear filled and desperate, agony in them, along with the obviousness of his finely spun lies. She can't breathe for a moment and is incapable of words.

He leans down and presses a wet kiss to the damp skin of her forehead. His eyes lock with hers, "I would never leave you." He whispers it, both a confession and a promise. His lower lip quivers as he turns, quickly on his heels and heads toward the door. He roughly swipes away his tears with one hand, letting the cut one take the doorknob. He turns it gently as he tries to compose himself. He doesn't acknowledge the mess of water and broken shards of glass to his left.

"Thank you." He rushes the words together and they're broken and uneven. It's the first sign he shows since he entered the room that his composure isn't more then a single snapped thread. But, nevertheless, the words are probably the truest and most sincere he's spoken in what feels like a brief eternity. Annie doesn't miss it.

"You're welcome." She whispers back, by means of reply. Her eyes are far away but on Spencer's back, looking more through him then at him. Twenty eight years of memories flash before her tear-filled eyes. She doesn't have to see Spencer's own eyes to know that he sees the exact same ones unfold before him. She doesn't have to hear his tears plummet to the ground like bullets to know they do. She doesn't have to be able to breathe to know that Spencer hated lying to her as much as she hated listening to it. She doesn't have to have a beat in her chest to know that Spencer is incapable of breaking a promise, and that he never meant to as well, and he never would leave her.

He opens the door as Annie struggles to regain her composure, wiping away brash tears and sucking in a few calming breaths. Spencer doesn't leave the doorway, but rather just stands there for a moment, the rest of the hospital open to him.

He watches as Aaron sees him first and wipes away his tears before standing and meeting his gaze, already knowing he had succeeded before Spencer uttered a single word. DA stares at him from within Aaron's arms, her on one hip, Jack on the other; both watching him with the patience of two blessed saints. Delilah stands and turns, locking eyes with her ex-brother-in-law for a brief moment. Spencer takes a shaky breath.

"Come here, Amora. Mommy wants to see you." It doesn't come out as anything more then a quiet whisper but no one has to strain to hear it. He watches the tear filled group snap to attention. Aaron lowers DA to the ground carefully; he's slow to release her, eyes revealing how much he already cares for the small child. Delilah and Aaron and Jack all watch as the girl runs, without any sort of hesitation, to her father.

Spencer sinks to the ground and crouches before her, kissing her gently on the forehead. The girl looks up at her father with wide blue eyes, "Thank you." She whispers, the words running together as she sniffles. Her father presses his forehead to hers. He kisses her gently on the nose before offering her a watery smile, "It was nothing." He responds, they both know how big a lie that is. He presses a hand to the small of her back as he stands, urging her into the room.

He locks eyes with Annie for a brief moment, her amazement shining though. Amazed that Spencer would go through such lengths to appease her daughter. She gives him a watery smile, impressed and amazed. She presses a single wish to him in her brief heated gaze, and he respects it, closing the door after his daughter and not following in after.

Aaron is before him in seconds, strong arms immediately encircling the suddenly ever-so-fragile frame of his boyfriend. He nuzzles the doctor, tenderly, and kisses his tears away, love filling him to the brim. He meets Spencer's sorrow filled gaze and kisses him.

Spencer slips his trembling arms around Aaron's neck as Aaron wraps his arms tightly around his waist. Aaron kisses him with a slow gentle passion and love that leaves the younger breathless. He kisses him back and no words need to be exchanged in their silent conversation. Delilah picks up Jack from the spot Aaron had left him when he had ran to Spencer. She smiles weakly, touched by the couples love and Jack wraps his small arms around the young woman's neck, tears running down his pale face. The couple breaks, separating only lips as they gasp greedily for air, foreheads still pressed together. Aaron kisses Spencer's closed eyes and Spencer sighs not happy, but significantly better than before. Aaron nuzzles Spencer gently and kisses his cheek.

"You're a good dad, Spencer." He whispers. Spencer doesn't reply, but lets Aaron lead him, with Aaron's arms around his waist and Spencer's suddenly heavy head on his shoulder, toward Delilah and Jack.

Delilah sets Jack on the ground before running up to Spencer. Aaron steps aside, letting Delilah embrace her ex-brother-in-law with a weak, watery smile. He walks over to Jack and picks the young boy up, setting him gently on his hip. Jack buries his wet face into the crook of his father's neck, smelling Spencer as he does so, which only makes the boy smile.

"Spencer okay, Daddy?" asks Jack, softly.

"No, Buddy. He's not. But he's better than before." answers the older agent with a shake of his weary head. Jack nods, weakly, watching Delilah and Spencer.

"You did it." Delilah breathes as they both pull partially back from the embrace. "How'd you do it?" she questions, ever so softly.

Spencer merely shakes his head and Delilah knows to ask no more. She gives him a watery smile and brushes a strand of Spencer's sandy hair from his face, un-sticking the piece glued to his cheek with his dried tears. She takes him by the hand and leads him back to the group. Jack reaches out to Spencer, with outstretched arms; he takes him, gratefully, from his boyfriend. Jacks hugs Spencer tightly and kisses him sloppily on the cheek, "Love you, Spence." He whispers, softly.

Spencer smiles and it just barely makes it to his golden eyes. He nuzzles the boy's hair and chuckles, with no real laughter, "Love you too, Jack." He replies, to Jack's joy.

"_I'll take your part _

_When darkness comes _

_And pain is all around _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will lay me down _

_Sail on Silver Girl, _

_Sail on by _

_Your time has come to shine _

_All your dreams are on their way _

_See how they shine _

_If you need a friend _

_I'm sailing right behind _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will ease your mind _

_Like a bridge over troubled water _

_I will ease your mind" _sings Spencer's cell phone.

Spencer juggled Jack to his hip as he searched for his phone, desperately, apparently recognizing the ringtone. He finally wrenches it from his pocket and flips it open, pulling the piece to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Spencer!"

Spencer smiles weakly, "Hey, Danny."

"Did you make it to the hospital? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm at the hospital. No, I'm not. And I just convinced my stubborn ex to see her daughter, against her own wishes." replies Spencer, with a sigh.

Jack slips his arms around Spencer's neck as Spencer listens to someone ask his sister something. Danny muffles the phone and replies to the unheard question, "Quantico, Virginia."

Spencer scrunches his nose, "What are you doing. Daniela?"

"Buying a plane ticket. I'm not gonna sit pretty though an incredibly boring meeting when my baby brother needs me." She answers, with a brief chuckle.

Spencer looks surprised, "You're coming here?" he asks incredulously. Delilah's neck snaps toward Spencer, questions bustling around in her heavy gaze.

"I'll be there in half an hour, baby boy. Prince William's, is it? What room?" she questions.

"ICU, room two-oh-seven." He replies, amazement still clear in his voice.

"Gotcha. 'Kay, Spence. Don't let anything too important happen without me. I'll be there as soon as I can. Take care. I love you."

"You're insane, Dan." He sighs, "Love you too."

He hangs up his phone and Delilah's on him at once, "Danny's coming?"

Spencer nods, apparently too stunned for words.

"When?" she asks.

"Half an hour." He answers.

Delilah nods. "Thank god for Danny."

Spencer smiles, still apparently bewildered. He runs a hand through Jacks dark hair. Aaron meets Spencer's gaze, "How come you never told me you have a sister?" he asks.

Spencer blanks and gives a look to Delilah, who merely shrugs, "It was part of my monologue."

Spencer raises an eyebrow, "Monologue?"

She gives him a reproachful glance, "I…elaborated…on what you told Aaron. About you and Annie and everything." She explains.

Spencer sighs, "Why do I suspect you embellished a few things?"

"I didn't. I stuck with the facts." She replies. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Spencer deadpans. "Why wouldn't I tell my boyfriend that my father, who was already obviously an incredible jerk, had an affair, while he was **still** with my mother, which resulted in me having an _older_ half sister, who was born not even three months before me?"

Delilah winces, "Sorry, Spencer."

Spencer shrugs, devoid of any emotion, as he sets Jack down. Aaron wraps a slim arm around Spencer's waist, "Anything else I should know?" he mumbles.

Spencer appears to think for a moment. He shrugs again, "She's black."

Aaron looks stunned for a moment, "Seriously?"

Spencer nods, "Question my father, not me. The only good thing I ever got out of that man is her. We're…extraordinarily close."

Aaron nods, thoughtfully, "Okay."

Spencer looks at him, slightly suspicious, "Seriously?"

Aaron shrugs, "Everybody's got secrets. Granted, yours are a heck of a lot larger then most, but still. You see, that -having a sister- and not telling me. I can see you not telling me that. But having a child and being divorced, that I'm still reeling over."

Spencer's eyes run over Aaron's face, who seems slightly hurt but understanding. Nevertheless, it hurts Spencer that he hurt Aaron in anyway. "I'm sorry." He whispers, replacing his thank you for the truest words he's ever spoken as he wraps his arms around Aaron's neck, he kisses him on the cheek.

Aaron's eyes rove him over, "We're going to talk about this more…later. But, you're forgiven." He whispers, his eyes compassionate and empathetic.

Spencer looks visibly relieved. He kisses Aaron on his cheek, "Thank you." He replies, with an apologetic smile. Aaron nods quietly as he tightens his grip on the younger man.

"You gotta do something for me though." informs Aaron, tone soft.

"Anything." Promises Spencer.

"You gotta tell the team. Not now, but when things settle down. Eventually. Derek deserves to know he's a Godfather." informs Aaron.

Spencer's surprised at first and then he glares at Delilah, who shrugs. Spencer sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I suppose you're right- like always. Yeah… I'll tell them…eventually." promises the younger agent.

Aaron seems satisfied for the moment; taking a breath he gives Spencer a kiss on the cheek. Spencer smiles weakly and detaches himself from Aaron taking a seat in the chair at the corner facing the hallway. Aaron sits next to him and Delilah sits on the other side of Aaron. Jack clambers into Spencer's lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck. A young man in scrubs comes out of one of the rooms down the hall and glances at the door to Annie's room then to the waiting area. He blinks- seeing Spencer- and heads over.

"Spencer." He greets, with a sigh.

Spencer looks to him along with Aaron, Jack, and Delilah. The man is older then Spencer, but not much, with short blonde hair and soft green eyes. He's tan and wearing blue scrubs and looks tired. Spencer offers him a weary nod of the head, "Hey, Liam."

"Where's DA?"

"In with her mother."

"Really? **How'd** you make _that_ happen?"

"Don't ask." Spencer sighs, "How is she?"

"If she's lucky, she'll make it through to tomorrow night."

"And if she's not?" Spencer asks, softly.

Liam rubs the back of his neck, "She won't wake up tomorrow."

Spencer buries his face in his hands, "We were supposed to have another two weeks."

"It was a guess, Spencer. It's progressing faster then we thought."

"She looks…okay still. She doesn't look fine, but she doesn't look…" he trails off.

"It's the pain meds. But it won't last. She'll be bed bound by eight." Liam informs, softly.

Spencer shakes his head. "Annie? Bed bound? That doesn't…compute…" he mutters, slowly like he can't believe his ears. Liam sighs. "You knew this would happen, Spencer. It's not like you went in blind. You knew it would happen eventually. You should be happy she made it another week. She should have been bed bound last week."

Spencer bites his lip, "I know…I just. Someone telling you it will happen is... different then it actually happening."

Liam nods, "I understand." He rests a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Spencer." He whispers, before turning and entering Annie's room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Spencer rests his face in his hands, "Sorry isn't going to make Annie better."

* * *

Hit the little button, you know you want to

l

l

l

l

v

REVIEW!


	10. Someway, Somehow Thank You

_**Guardian Angel**_

* * *

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: Reid**/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: Spencer** Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

**Disclaimer: **Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

(**Someway**, _Somehow_) Thank You

* * *

A young woman steps off the ramp leading from the airplane and enters the lobby of an airport. Her golden brown eyes, the exact same color as her brother's, scan the airport quickly finding the baggage claim. A thin, but curvy body makes its way toward the conveyor belt and she grabs her single purple rolling bag off of it, dragging it behind her as she makes her way to the mouth of the lobby. She brings a metallic cell phone to her ear and quickly calls for a cab.

She's about five foot four inches with an extraordinarily skinny body; as gangly and ghostly as her brother, but shorter. She has soft, glossy black hair that falls perfectly strait to just above her waist with high cheek bones and pouty lips, again like her brother. They look extraordinarily alike, but most over look this because while her brother has the most ghostly white of skin tones, she possesses a mocha color of skin, a sleek perfect color that fits her elegance and grace just as well as her soft honey velvet voice.

She wears a v-neck purple top that clings to her breasts and middle like a second skin but fans out when it hits her waist. A perfect purple locket with her name inscribed in silver lettering hangs from her neck. Dark jeans with lighter seams cling to her thin but toned legs. Purple stubs pierce the lobe of her ears and she wears very little make up; just a bit of dark blush, a little mascara, soft but perfectly brushed on violet eye shadow, and just a teensy bit of lip gloss. In other words: she's extraordinarily beautiful.

About five minutes later, a cab stops before her and the cabby rolls down the window, looking to the woman, "You Danny?"

She nods and opens the back door, sliding her bag in before her. "Prince William's hospital please, and I'll give you an extra twenty if you step on it."

The cabby nods and pulls out.

* * *

Spencer paces in front of Annie's door, hands laced behind him and eyes a million miles away. Jack, who's now sitting on his father's lap, watches him along with Aaron, while Delilah stares off into space as well.

Annie's door opens and Liam comes out. He takes one look at Spencer and sighs, heading behind a closed door and coming back out with something closed within his left hand and a cup in the other. Liam stands in front of Spencer's path so that Spencer has to stop in front of him. Without a word, Liam hands Spencer a few pills and the cup. Spencer raises an eyebrow as he swirls the liquid in the cup-that is definitely not water. Liam just gives him a nod, and without a second thought, Spencer tilts his head back and throws the pills back, downing the drink- all in a few practiced movements.

The drink burns his throat in a not entirely unpleasant way as it chases down the pills. It makes Spencer's head swim briefly before settling in his stomach and Spencer smiles after realizing what it was. He thanks Liam before sitting back next to Aaron.

"What did you just take?" he whispers, concerned for his boyfriends previous past as an addict.

"Xanax. An anti-anxiety medication that is perfectly fine for me to take." He replies softly.

"And the drink?"

"Oat straw, honey, milk, and white chocolate liquor. Annie's recipe. She used to have a knack for mixing drinks. It's the only one we both agreed on that could calm us both down. She used to make it for me after work." He confided with a soft whisper. "Don't tell anyone Liam handed it off to me, he could lose his job."

Aaron nods and looks at the cup that Spencer's still holding. Spencer raises an eyebrow and hands it off to Aaron. "Try some." He replies with a weak smile. Aaron takes a cautious sip before blinking with surprise and licking his lips. Spencer chuckles bitterly, "Good, huh?"

Aaron nods and takes another generous sip before handing the cup back to Spencer who takes another. The cups still half full. Spencer rests it on the table next to him. He smiles, "Annie and me named it Suicidal Angel."

Aaron chuckles, "Interesting."

Jack crawls back onto Spencer's lap without a word. Aaron doesn't seem to mind and Spencer wraps his arms loosely around the small child. They remain like that until the ding of the elevator brings Spencer's head up with a snap. He hands Jack off to Aaron who takes the now sleepy child wordlessly. Spencer gets to his feet in time to see his sister turn the corner of the hallway.

Danny drops her bag, the handle of it making a loud smacking noise, jarring Jack from his half-unconscious world and bringing Delilah back from whatever planet she was on. Danny goes running toward Spencer, a full three inches shorter then him, she wraps both her arms around his neck and Spencer wraps his arms tightly around her middle. She presses her face into his neck and they both stay like that for a moment. When Danny lifts her head, tears are running down her cheeks. Spencer gives her a watery half smile as he gently wipes away her tears.

Delilah is up in seconds, walking over to the two anxiously. Danny disengages herself from Spencer and hugs Delilah, kissing her on the cheek and then doing the same to her brother.

"I can't believe you ditched your meeting and flew all the way down here." breathes Spencer.

Danny smiles softly, "It was a boring meeting anyway."

Aaron stands up with Jack in his arms; Jack stares at Danny with wide eyes. Danny looks over to the two of them and locks eyes with Aaron. She passes her brother and his in-law and heads toward them. She stands in front of Aaron as she wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. She offers Aaron a hand, "Hi. I'm Spencer's half sister, Danny."

Aaron takes it and to Spencer's pleasant surprise blushes slightly while replying, "I'm Aaron, Spencer's boyfriend, and this is Jack, my son."

"Hello to you Jack, my brother loves to talk about you and your father. You **are** awfully cute." She grins. Jack giggles and thanks her; Danny turns her attention back to Aaron.

Danny smirks, "I like that you're not ashamed or afraid to say it, but I promise you, hurt my brother and there will not be a **chance in the world** for you to have _any_ more kids with _anyone_."

Spencer glares at her back, "Danny." He shouts, blushing.

Aaron chuckles, "It's not gonna happen, but message received."

Danny nods as Spencer and Delilah head over to them, she glances over her shoulder at Spencer, "I like him." she informs with a smirk.

Spencer sighs, "Thank god." He adds while he rubs the back of his neck. Disapproval from Danny was a nightmare. Delilah laughs and agrees, "That saves a lot of trouble."

Aaron has no idea what they mean, but he kind of gets the hint from Spencer's look. Spencer finds his place next to Aaron and across from Danny while Delilah stands next to her. Danny's eyes soften, "Where's Amora?"

"In with her mother."

"Props for changing Annie's mind. Congrads, you've defied the laws of physics. I know better then to ask how."

Spencer gives her a thankful look and Danny goes to open her mouth when Annie's door opens again to their left. Five heads snap in that direction to see DA carefully closing the door to her mother's room behind her. She looks to the group and her wide blue eyes land on Danny.

"Aunt Danny!" she greets, her red rimmed eyes brightening just the teensiest bit and her tearstained face splitting into a weak smile. She runs over to Danny who crouches down and greets her Goddaughter with a kiss and a hug, pulling her into her arms while she stands up. She rest DA on her hip while the little girl hugs her gleefully.

"Daddy said you couldn't come 'cuz you were working." She informs slightly confused.

"I was but I left so I could come be with you guys." Danny explains with a small smile. DA grina as best she can and tightens her grip on Danny. "Danny came, Daddy! Danny came!" she exclaims, while reaching for her young father. Spencer smiles, albeit weakly, but he does.

* * *

Liam had gotten two empty rooms on Annie's floor for all of them. They were side by side, wide and clean. The administrator knew Spencer, Annie, and DA so she allowed it, thank god. At the end of Annie's hall were the two rooms. The one farthest from Annie would be Delilah and Danny's room, with a single bed, but a couple chairs and a television. It was a private patient room but they agreed to make do. Next to their room, closer to Annie, would be Aaron, Jack, Spencer, and DA's room. It had two beds, a TV, a toy chest, a couple children's books and a few chairs. This room was a shared patient one, Spencer and Aaron would be sharing a bed as well as DA and Jack.

Spencer had called Strauss, who had agreed to make up a story for the team as would be why Spencer and Aaron would be missing for a few days. She also gave Spencer a month leave and Aaron a two week leave. Aaron wasn't too keen on lying to the team, but neither was Spencer. They both agreed it was for the best for now. Spencer promised Aaron, Jack, DA, Delilah, Danny, and Strauss that he would tell the team when he came back from his leave.

It didn't help that no one on the team knew that Spencer and Aaron had been coupled up for the past two years. Strauss knew and had agreed that as long as they didn't let in interfere with their work, she would allow it. Aaron and Spencer had both agreed to tell the team that bit of information with everything else.

* * *

Spencer carefully tucked DA in, who had fallen asleep watching a movie with Aaron, Spencer, and Jack. Jack was halfway there, nodding off on his father's lap. Spencer kissed DA on the forehead before heading back to Aaron and Jack.

Liam came to check on both rooms and finding they were all fine, informed them that Annie was now bedbound, he promised he would inform both parties the second Annie's condition changed again. Spencer slipped out of the room while Aaron lulled Jack to the sleep, impatiently. He was eager to speak with his boyfriend alone.

* * *

When Spencer knocks on Danny's door it's only a quarter to ten, but only Danny answers, standing at the door in her nightie. She opens the door without a word, stepping to the side to let Spencer in. The young doctor enters and looks around, it looks exactly like his room, except without the curtain separator, it isn't as big, and doesn't have any children's toys.

Delilah is already out cold in the single bed. Spence sinks to the ground in the corner, facing the TV, which ss tuned to some Lifetime movie on mute. Danny, in her lacey blue nightie, sinks to the ground next to Spencer and wraps an arm around him. They stay like that, all quiet for what feels like an extremely long time.

A knock on the door jars them from their shared universe; Danny tells whoever it is to come in. The door opens, and there stands Vanessa Raye, Annie's estranged mother.

* * *

Vanessa Raye is a woman in her mid-fifty's. She has short cropped white blonde hair and soft grey eyes. She has a stubborn chin and a proud nose, but her eyes…they hold the fear of a mother losing her daughter before her time.

She stands wearing a worn blue t-shirt and blue jeans, looking as tired and worn as they all felt. Spencer and Danny immediately scramble to their feet, fearing the worst, bracing for her wrath. But, Vanessa merely raises a single hand.

"I have no quarrel with you, Spencer…Daniela… it's my husband who dislikes you." She explaina in a strained, soft voice.

Spencer and Danny relax somewhat, but are still on edge. Vanessa take a few steps toward them. "I saw my daughter. We…I'm done fighting a battle I never even wanted to start, Spencer. You are technically my family, even though you and Annie are divorced. Michael and I… it's our fault. We forced you into a marriage neither of you were ready for because we wanted things our way. But, I know it was your's and Annie's life. You deserved to make your own choices, even if I don't agree with them."

Spencer sighes; extraordinarily thankful this hadn't turned into another blood bath. "Thank you." He breathes. None of them notice Aaron come in and remain in the shadows, watching the entire exchange.

"I know you love her very much…" she seems thoughtful for a moment. She hesitates briefly, seemingly unsure, "Annie…Anne said that…that you two have a daughter. That I have a granddaughter."

Spencer blinks, surprised. "We tried to call when she got pregnant, but you wouldn't answer. We sent letters with... ultrasounds…then after she was born…pictures…videos. We didn't think that our daughter should be deprived of her grandparents just because we had a problem with you."

Vanessa rubs the back of her neck. "Michael threw out anything from Virginia. I'm lucky I got your call about Annie. We're divorced now."

Spencer nods, but doesn't look surprised. "Her name is Amora Angel Reid, DA for short. She's sleeping now, but maybe tomorrow. If things are still…okay…"

Vanessa nods and Danny takes Spencer's hand.

"Where?" she whispers, looking around. Her eyes land fondly on her youngest daughter, but they meet Spencer's again, the question in her eyes.

Spencer lifts his chin and looks down at her through lowered eyelashes as he steels himself for his ex-mother-in-laws reaction. "She's... in with my boyfriend and his son."

Spencer doesn't see it, but Aaron grins, proudly. Danny now sees him, their eyes lock. Aaron braces himself for Vanessa's reaction, steeling himself for the worst, and preparing to come rushing to Spencer's aid.

Vanessa meets Spencer's own stubborn golden eyes and Danny tightens her grip on Spencer's hand. Vanessa gives him a wry, amused smile, "Annie told me, Spencer."

Spencer's dark eyes stay on Vanessa's.

He doesn't flinch.

He doesn't move.

No surprise shows on his face.

He's waiting for her wrath...

He doesn't get it.

"I learned the first time around that yelling at you and shoving my opinion down your throat doesn't work, Spencer. You're just as determined and stubborn and fiery as my daughter." She sighs. "Again, it's your life. I have no part in it- that much you've made obvious."

Aaron seems slightly surprised for the briefest of moments, but the moment is gone just as quickly as it came. He waits on Spencer's reaction, eyes resting lovingly and sympathetically on his boyfriend's face. Spencer still doesn't notice him. He's too preoccupied with Vanessa.

Spencer stays frozen for another few moments, before he decides she's being honest. He takes a deep breath and relaxes his shoulders, although he still holds his head just as high. The shadows under his eyes becoming more apparent and Vanessa can't help but feel a spasm of empathy for the young man who had once held her daughter's heart in the palm of his hand. She sighs, "I'm going to a hotel. Just…call me if anything changes with my daughter, or... if I may see my granddaughter."

Spencer takes a short breath and then gives a quick, abrupt nod of his head. "I can do that." He says, shortly. Still not quite sure if he could forgive Annie's mother for what he had done to them.

Danny understands.

Aaron understands.

Vanessa forces herself to understand.

Vanessa turns on her heels and meets Aaron's eyes. He's standing in the doorway. Spencer now sees him, and his guard goes up again.

Vanessa wasn't stupid.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who Aaron was.

She takes a few brisk steps toward him. Aaron doesn't attempt to move out of her path. She stops before him. Eyes lock. Vanessa gives him a short nod. Aaron returns the nod and steps into the room and out of her way. Without any sort of hesitance and (apparently perfectly fine with whatever Vanessa thought of him) he walks strait up to Spencer, stands on the other side of him, and slips an arm around his waist.

Vanessa gives a wry smile, apparently amused.

She walks out.

* * *

Aaron opens the door to their room for his boyfriend, a wide grin still on his face, apparently immensely happy at how his boyfriend had handled the situation and hadn't lied or sugarcoated anything. Spencer lets him with his own bitter chuckle.

Jack is curled up on the bed with DA. Apparently, while they had left the two had moved because now DA's head is resting on Jack's small chest and they are curled around each other, arms and legs _somehow, _**somewhere,** intertwined, twisted up in the sheets.

Aaron and Spencer both chuckle at the sight. The two grin at each other as good naturedly as possible, given the circumstances. Spencer kisses his daughter and Aaron kisses his son. The two head to their bed and clamber in, now much too exhausted for a full fledged conversation, but awake enough to talk a bit. After all, it was only eleven O'clock.

Spencer rests his head on Aaron's chest, half on him, half off; his leg thrown over both of Aaron's and Aaron's arms wrapped around him tightly. They stay like that in silence for a couple of moments.

"Thank you." whispers Aaron, softly, kissing his young genius's temple. Spencer looks up, now curious. What could Aaron possibly be thanking him for? After everything that had happened today, Aaron should be mad at him, not thanking him. Spencer should be on his knees begging for his lover's forgiveness, not wondering why in the world Aaron could possibly be thanking him. But Spencer has to ask.

"For what?" he whispers. Aaron gives him a wide, gentle smile, and answers with such sweet simplicity that it makes Spencer wonder if he had heard him right:

"For being you."

Spencer feels a wave of love crash over him and smiles brightly. He leans up and kisses Aaron on the forehead, then the nose, then the eyes, then finally the lips. They kiss gently, in no real hurry, relishing in each other's warmth and love and knowing that no matter what happened tonight or tomorrow or next month or next year, they would get through it. _Somehow_. **Someway**. They would.

When they broke, Aaron gives him a breathless grin and Spencer returns it, knowing that if he didn't have Aaron, he would be a hot mess with no where to turn, backed against a corner with no way out. He would be long past gone.

In all actuality, he didn't know where he would be, if Spencer was being honest with himself.

Spencer meets Aaron's eyes, gold on chocolate, awe on love, surprise on amusement. But then Spencer shocks Aaron by kissing him chastely on the lips and whispering, "No, thank _you_." He whispers.

Aaron raises an eyebrow, "For what, Babe?"

Spencer grins, eyes softening, vision blurring with both sleepiness and happiness. His cheeks flush red along with the tips of his ears and Aaron can see it since Spencer's hair is in disarray which, Aaron did have to note, made Spencer look so adorable. His eyes bright and glassy, but knowing a pain and fear that Aaron was all too familiar with and... it hurt to see Spencer know it.

He was too young to know it.

"Along with being extraordinarily understanding, more then I have any right to- by the way, and being probably the best boyfriend in the entire universe…" he kisses him softly, gently. When they both pull away, breathless and hot and grinning, Spencer smiles and, all too simply, just exactly the way Aaron had answered, Spencer answers:

"Thank you. For _letting_ **me** be _me_."

* * *

* Okay, so I'm debating on ending this when Annie dies or continuing on with their life and the team finding out and everything else happening; meaning continuing this for sometime, with no foreseeable end in the future. I'm talking at least a total of twenty to fifty chapters?

Vote on my profile or tell me in a review and when I get one ahead by at least five I will update again:

Do you want me to stop at Annie's death?

Or

Do you want me to make this an on going story with DA, Jack, Danny, Spencer, Aaron, and the entire team?

_**Vote or review please!**_


	11. Helpless

* I give you guys a question and I get one hell of an answer! Lol. You guys are great! Not even fifteen hours from my last update, the score is set.

Stopping: 0

Continuing: 24 and counting!

_**THE STORY OFFICIALLY CONTINUES!**_

I got a bunch of great ideas from you all and you a definitely amazing. I love the input. Please, give it to me, tell me how you want this story to continue, because I'm just winging it. Give me your idea, I may use them or not.

Okay, with that out of the way, on to the story! Happy reading!

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: Reid**/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: Spencer** Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

**Disclaimer: **Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

**Beta: **Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

Chapter Eleven:

_Helpless_

An urgent trembling hand jars Spencer from his dreaming world. A place where there is no death, no sorrow, no drama, no worry. A place where Spencer wishes he can stay, but cannot. He has responsibilities. He has a family… a rather extended family, Spencer grins with a fond smile, thinking of Aaron and Jack as well. His sleep blurred eyes force themselves open and meet the wide scared eyes of his ex-sister-in-law. Spencer need not think twice, springing up as if on a wound coil. He's on his feet in seconds, careful not to wake his lover.

Delilah stands before him in satin blue pajama bottom and a black tank top. Danny stands next to her in her same clothes, both of their hair disheveled, eyes wide and panicked. Spencer can only guess the worst.

Tears blur his vision as he's confronted with his greatest fears. Standing in the door across the room is the ever silent, ever vigilant- Liam, face somber. Spencer stumbles - into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before letting Danny lead him from the room silently, not wanting to disturb the peace that had laid itself upon half of his family.

The door falls shut behind him and - Liam gives Spencer a sobering glance. "Annie's not going to be lucky," is all he has to say.

Panic sets in, grim and uncertain. And as it does he realizes that they're all staring at him, looking to him for answers to questions he doesn't even comprehend. He takes a shallow breath, blinking away tears. He has to be strong. For them. For his family.

"How long?" he asks, he means it to be a steady sure question, but it comes out all mangled. Desperate, panicked, and weak. Exactly how he felt. Liam just shakes his head. "Two hours, maybe three."

Spencer glances around, hurriedly. His eyes set on a clock. _4:35 am._

He takes an unsteady breath. "Liam, do what you can to make whatever time we have longer." Liam nods and runs off without a word.

"Delilah," he addresses the brunette. "Get your mother. Do not call her. Get her. In person," he instructs. Delilah nods, glad beyond comprehension that someone knows what to do. She heads off down the hall, ignoring the fact that she's in her PJs and running into the elevator, flip flops slapping cool tile as she goes.

Alone with Danny, Spencer lets some of his composure break, revealing his fear and panic to his sister. Some of it, not all. Danny wraps an arm over his shoulders and he feels like he's all patched up.

He's an ancient teddy bear with a thousand snapping stitches. He exhales and some more stitches break. He lets out a strangled sob and a patch comes undone, revealing the stuffing - which Spencer is made of. He's ashamed to know that it's wearing thin as well. Ashamed to say that he's made of nothing more than some worn cotton that strains under the weight of the agony running through him. Ashamed to acknowledge it, that he's no better than his stitching lets him be, no greater than the sobs that rack his - frame while his mind scrambles to find some semblance of sanity to cling to. To be able to soak in and hide behind. To be able to at least fake being the man he knows his tattered and frayed little family needs him to be.

He retreats into himself, and somewhere, in some distant universe, Danny is leading him to a chair in the lobby. And she's holding him tightly and patching him up. She's carefully giving him tiny desperate little temporary stitches. Scrambling to scoop up his cotton insides and desperately searching for his worn patches. She's repairing him. Temporarily. She's taping him up and gluing him together with a tight arm around him and soft words, she pieces him back together. Just for now. She fixes Spencer up and hides him behind some new fabric and a shiny new bow. She carefully sets him back on his feet and send him back out, so time and all its agony can do its job and tear him down. She fixes him up so he can be the teddy bear that a scared little girl with bright blue eyes can cling to while a hurricane tears apart all she's ever known.

And he knows. He acknowledges. And lets it be. For right now, that's all he can hope to be. He stands and takes a few wobbly steps toward where his daughter sleeps, peaceful. For now. Before her entire world comes to an obliterating halt. For now, he can be the patched up teddy , when all is said and done and he is alone, then he can come back undone.

Amora Angel Reid is dragged from her peaceful dreaming land and back into the unfair and cruel world of reality. No one needs to say a word to her. Her father's sorrow-filled eyes say more than a thousand words can. Her lower lip- trembles as her young father pulls her up, gently untangling her from Jack's warm body. She wraps her arms around her father's neck and clings to him with a desperation he is all too acquainted with.

He carries her over to the corner of the room and wordlessly changes her. Stripping her of her small shirt and changing her pull up, replacing it with a new one and a blue jumper.

He takes her from the room without a word, where she meets her Aunt Danny's forced smile and fake strength. Her father doesn't underestimate her enough to do that, but she knows well enough that he's hiding a lot from her.

"You should wake up Aaron." Danny whispers softly. "I understanding leaving Jack, but Aaron would want you to wake him Spencer…" and then understanding lights her pale blue her pale blue eyes, "…and you know that."

Spencer shakes his head. "He'll kill me if I let him sleep through it all, but there's no reason that he shouldn't get a bit more sleep. He deserves it."

Danny nods and then Spencer sets DA down in a chair. "Okay, DA. Listen up, Mommy's mom, your grandmother is here. I know you don't know her and Mommy and I haven't exactly made her sound all peachy keen to you, but try and bear with her. Be nice. Okay?"

DA blinks for a brief moment in surprise, then nods slowly. "Okay, Daddy." Spencer grins. "That's my girl." And just in time too, because the elevator dings and out steps Delilah followed by her mother. The two look extraordinarily shaky and lost and it looks like they have no idea - how to act or what to do. Delilah's eyes are red and puffy and so are her mother's. They look slightly better than Spencer and his stone-faced daughter. DA is still trying to remember how to breathe. She doesn't know what to do. How will she be able to say goodbye to her mother forever?

Vanessa looks at the young girl - and then to her father. An almost imperceptible nod of the head and then Vanessa is before her. "Hi, honey. Umm.. I'm your Mommy's mother. I guess that makes me your grandma." She offers her a little smile and DA tries her best to force a nod of her head. She can't breathe. What was she going to do without her mother?

Spencer mutters something to Vanessa and a look of understanding and compassion crosses her face. She nods and kisses DA on her forehead before sitting in one of the chairs, her body stock still. Spencer turns to his daughter. "Are you okay, honey?"

DA nods, just a bit. Her face made of stone and eyes watery. She can't remember how to breathe. And then her father is pulling her to him and he's holding her and she's crying and she doesn't want to because she knows she's got to be strong for Daddy like Mommy told her but she can't help the tiny whimpers and sobs that rack her petite frame. She clings to her father and he pulls her up from the chair and is rocking her while he paces. She looks up at her father for a brief little moment and sees that he's crying too. That it's silent and he's pale and his eyes look lost and a million miles away, but he is.

So DA wraps her arms around her father's neck, kissing his cheeks and muttering, "It's gonna be okay, Daddy. We're gonna be okay." And then Spencer is laughing bitterly and holding her tighter to him and he buries his face in her golden hair before muttering ever so softly back, "It's gonna be okay, DA. We're gonna be okay."

And then DA is sobbing loudly and clinging to her father, her face in the crook of his neck. She hears Mommy's voice in the back of her head telling her she's gotta be strong. If for no one else, then for her father. But she can't. She can't stop the flood of tears that comes crashing down and she's sobbing and calling for her Mommy and her father is trying his best but he's not much better. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy can't leave. It's not fair. I want my Mommy. Mommy can't leave. I need her. Mommy. Daddy, I want my Mommy."

Her father lets his back hit the wall next to Annie's door and then he's sliding to the ground and cradling his frantic daughter. "It's okay, DA. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna-" he sniffles and then groans. "No, it's not okay. But it will be, someday…maybe," he says that - so softly that DA can barely hear him, but she can and finds herself nodding uncontrollably while her body trembles and her lower lip- quivers. "Maybe someday."

They stay like that for a long time. Danny, Delilah, and Vanessa look toward them and - rack- their minds to find some way to help, but they can't so they stare helplessly at the pair until Danny finally stands up. She walks over and kneels in front of them. "Spencer," she whispers softly, like she's afraid if she talks too loud she'll shatter them both. "Give me DA and go wake up Aaron." When she sees her brother about to argue she merely shakes her head. "You need him, now go wake him before I do."

Spencer sighs and reluctantly hands his daughter off to his sister. She holds the toddler tight to her with one arm and pulls her brother up with the other. He bites his lip and Danny presses DA's little head to her neck before muttering, "You're allowed to be upset Spencer. You're not invincible. Go fall apart for a bit and then get your butt back out here for your daughter," she instructs.

Spencer doesn't question how Danny knows what he was thinking and he nods imperceptibly. He leans forward and kisses his little girl's blonde head before kissing his sister's forehead. "Thanks," he mutters and she nods. Then she gestures with her chin to his room. He sighs and rubs frantically at his cheeks for a brief moment before heading to his boyfriend's room.

Aaron is dragged from his dream- by a trembling hand and a few terse calls of his name. He knows that his boyfriend is no longer wrapped up inside his arms and can't imagine why, that is until he catches the emotions running in Spencer's - thready little voice. Then it occurs to him with a jolt why Spencer would be out of bed in the middle of the night and he's awake and sitting up in mere seconds.

The sight before him nearly gives him a heart attack. Spencer's in a pair of sweats and one of Aaron's shirts. The shirt is wet in various places and just damp in others, and Aaron doesn't have to guess what it's from. Spencer's hair is a mess, sticking up in some places while glued to his face and neck in others. His face is tear stained, body shaky, cheeks flushed, and eyes beyond lost. He looks reluctant to wake Aaron, but does anyway and appears more than embarrassed by his state.

Aaron doesn't hesitate, as it doesn't take a genius or a profiler to realize what must be going on, he pulls the young genius against him. He drags his reluctant body onto the bed and into his lap, pulling him and folding him against his chest. Strong arms wrapped around him, he kisses his head and holds him while he shakes and sobs uncontrollably.

Over the genius's shoulder he can see the kids' bed. His son is still there but Spencer's little girl is absent and Aaron knows she must be out with her family. He holds Spencer and rocks him absentmindedly. "She's not?" he whispers, fearing the answer.

Spencer looks up and locks eyes with him, his state breaking Aaron's heart. He shakes his head. "Not yet," he whispers and Aaron doesn't miss the yet and its implications. He pieces the situation together in a few moments and redoubles his ministrations on Spencer. Holding him tighter and whispering incomprehensible consolations. He doesn't believe half of them and neither does Aaron but he tries nevertheless.

It feels like an eternity before Spencer's shaking stops and he's sitting up in Aaron's lap instead of curled up like a toddler. He wipes at his face furiously and Aaron catches his hands and pins them together before resting them in Spencer's lap and tenderly wiping away his lover's tears. Spencer leans, just a bit, into him and Aaron's lips quirk in a brief smile.

He kisses Spencer quickly before getting up. He doesn't miss Spencer's quiet "thank you," and Aaron kisses him again before dressing quickly, pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt similar to the ones Spencer is wearing. He moves to go over to Jack, but Spencer stops him. "Do you really need to wake him? Let him sleep," he whispers. And it occurs to Aaron that Spencer barely wants Aaron to see him like this, never mind Jack. Aaron nods in understanding. "It's late anyway." He makes the quiet excuse and nods when Spencer gives him a thankful smile and a quiet sniffle.

Aaron pulls the genius to him and the two make for the door. Aaron closes it behind him and they walk to the group of silent mourners. Aaron looks them over quickly and finds that Spencer isn't the worst, much to his chagrin. His young daughter is putting on a brave face from her Aunt Danny's lap but the quiver of her lower lip and the glassy look to her wide lost blue eyes gives her away.

Spencer sees it to and pulls away, quietly walking over to his sister and slipping his arms around the blond who seems to be made of stone. Aaron walks over to the two and presses a kiss to the girl's cold forehead. His heart aching unexpectedly in his chest. In not even 24 hours he cares for the little girl like he would his own daughter. It appears she cares for him the same way since she offers him a grateful smile and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here," she whispers.

Spencer seems slightly shocked, but not too much. Aaron nods and kisses her on the nose. "Me too."

Annie's door opens quietly and Liam and three other doctors file out. He looks to Spencer and shakes his head. Spencer's legs look like they're about to cave and Aaron wraps a quick arm around him. Liam walks over.

"She wants you, Spencer," he mutters. "She doesn't want a bunch of people there when she…" he trails off and then tries again. "Just you and…surprisingly enough…DA. Just you two."

Spencer pales and looks immediately regretful of his earlier conversation with his ex. He looks toward his daughter, who's already watching him. "You don't have to-" he starts to whisper but DA cuts him off with a slight shake of her head.

"I want to. Please Daddy. I wanna be there," she chokes out.

Spencer bites his lips and looks semi-helpless for a moment, then caves. "Okay." he breathes.

He looks to the shaken group of mourners and they all give him soft little nods and scared looks. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and then finally whispers, "Okay, Amora. Let's go say goodbye to Mommy." and with a few shaky steps he disappears into the room with only a brief look over his shoulder at Aaron. Aaron nods and mouths good luck, before Spencer is gone.

Now it's just him and DA, no one else to help them. They're on their own. So Spencer takes another breath and tightens his iron - grip on his daughter before shutting the door and cutting himself off from their safety line. They give each other a helpless look and then turn to face their worst nightmare: Losing the one person they both rely on.

*Okay, real quick note. Are you guys getting as tired as I am with all the crying and angst, 'Cuz I'm starting to have issues scripting it. Well, if you are, then you have naught to worry. The next chapter should be my last angst ridden entry, if not then the next one.

The Following chapters after that should be my attempt at drama, fluff, or as much humor as I can after (looks above her) _that_.

Okay, so one other thing. Since I have a beta now, things are going to slow down from my every other day updates to probably once a week. Again I thank spotpc for putting up with my crap.

I've rambled on at length now and have probably lost you guys. So, I think I'm just gonna say one more thing:

REVIEW!


	12. Wronger

* Welcome back! And thank you for coming back to read more! *Does a jig*!

**For those of you who have found my last few chapters just too damn depressing: This is my last depressing one…I think. And I've decided to write this in a different way to make it a little more bearable, so bear with me.**

**LAST ANGSTY CHAPTER!**

Anyway. I'm writing this differently.

_**IN THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL BE IN THE FIRST PERSON POV AND YOU WILL SEE EVERYTHING FROM EVERYONE'S PERSPECTIVE AT LEAST ONCE.**_

Also, in the parts for Jack and DA there are made up words. Child's words.

So, with that out of the way, happy reading!

_**WARNING: THIS IS MY LAST ANGSTY CHAPTER AND IT ALSO THE SADDEST I'VE WRITTEN IN IT'S OWN DIFFERENT WAY. IT'S ALSO AT THE SAME TIME, MY BEST. KEEP A BOX OF TISSUES HANDY.**_

* * *

_**Guardian Angel**_

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: Reid**/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: Spencer** Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

**Disclaimer: **Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

**Beta: **Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

_**Wronger**_

* * *

(FIRST PERSON: VANESSA RAYE)

* * *

I watch quietly as my ex-son-in-law disappears into my daughter's room with my granddaughter. I feel a rush of sympathy and empathy run through me. That little girl was losing he mother as much as I was losing my daughter, Spencer was losing his best friend…

I feel a brief flash of hot anger and hate at Michael, my ex-husband, who took away so much precious time from this part of my little family. I had missed my daughter's wedding, the birth of my granddaughter, birthdays, Christmases, smiles, laughs… so much precious time. I was thankful to the god above- that Spencer had called me so I hadn't missed my last words with my little girl.

Spencer is a good man. A fine father and a great husband once upon a time. I still can't fathom how I'd been so against Anika and him being together. Spencer is sweet, kind, smart, and understanding. He knows how to laugh and how to cry. He knows how to lift his little girl on his shoulders and run around. He knows how to be serious, and how to just have fun. He has the key to life- all wrapped up in the gold of his eyes. I sigh and nod without meaning to. Spencer is a good man, better then Michael. My Anika knew better then me, turned out she always had known so much better then me.

It occurs to me, with a stab of agonizing pain straight to the heart, that Anika knows it as well. She knows it all. She knows how to love life. She knows the secrets to life.

She deserves to live.

Before I know what's happening, I'm shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Anika deserves to live. She knows how to live her life better then me. She deserves the chance to do so…

She deserves…

My youngest daughter is next to me, an arm around me as she cries just as loud. Spencer's sister is staring at Anika's door. She's so far past gone that it frightens me. I wonder how she's able to do that. Just leave this world and enter another, so easily. Aaron's next to her, looking just as lost.

I don't resent Spencer for moving on and having a relationship, even if it's one with a man. Although I don't think it would- matter much to Spencer if I did. Spencer had always been just as stubborn as my An-…

…

…

I can't do this.

I'm out of my chair in seconds and I disappear down the hall. I hear Delilah call after me, but I keep going.

…

…

…

I cant do this…

* * *

(FIRST PERSON: JACK)

* * *

Where's Daddy?

And Spencer?

And DA?

I rub sleepy stuff from my eyes and drop to the ground from the warmth of my bed. It's flat and hard, but it's still a bed. I miss my bed.

Where's everyone?

I run to the door and turn it slowly. I peak my head out and see an empty hallway. I open it all the way and slip out, closing the door behind me with a soft _click_. I slip quietly down the hallway, before stopping in my tracks.

A lady I don't know runs out of the little-room-with-play-stuff-and-chairs. She runs out of the hallway on the other side of the room and disappears down the stairs. Delilah starts to go after her but stops when Danny says somethin' along the lines of needing time 'alone'.

I know what that means. That means you're in 'time out'. Daddy says I need time alone when I throw a fit, or won't pick my toys up, or do something 'bad'. He sits me down in a little chair that faces a wall and makes me stay there till I'm ready to calm down and apologize and be a 'good boy'.

What did the lady do that was bad?

Daddy is sitting in a chair at the far side of the room, facing away from me and toward DA's mommy's room. He doesn't see me. He looks upset. I wander if something bad happened to DA's mommy. Is she in heaven with my mommy now?

I wander over to him. He jumps when I crawl into his lap. He forces a smile at me. Something's wrong with it. It doesn't look right and his eyes don't smile. Is Spencer okay? What about DA? Where are they? They aren't here…

"Where's Spencer?"

Daddy nods toward the room.

"DA?"

He nods toward the room again.

"Is DA's mommy in heaven with Mommy?"

Daddy looks sick. Something's wrong. I said something bad. I don't like Daddy looking like that. In a very soft whisper that sounds like Daddy can't breathe he whispers, "Not yet." He shakes his head. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my face against the warm spot by his shoulder. He smells good. Spencer.

He shakes. Just a little bit. I look up and he looks… away. Like he's not here. Is he thinking about Mommy? I miss Mommy. I want my Mommy back. I feel wet on my face. Daddy brushes away the wet and pulls me against him. I can't see his face, but I hear a funny noise. He shakes a little bit. He doesn't stop shaking. He presses a kiss to my head and buries his nose in my hair. I feel wet in it.

Daddy's crying.

It surprises me. Daddy hasn't cried in a long time. Not since Mommy's funeral. I pull away so I can look up. Wet drops run down his cheeks and he looks away from my eyes like he doesn't want me to see. I wipe away the water like he had to me. I force a wobbly-ish smile and it doesn't want to stay. It doesn't feel right. It feels bad. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Maybe Mommy and DA's mommy will be friends and they'll both watch us all from heaven." I whisper softly.

Daddy smiles.

This time it looks right.

This time it makes it to his eyes and even though more water spills out, he looks… more okay.

I did good?

I made Daddy feel better?

Daddy kisses me and I feel better.

Things will be okay.

* * *

(FIRST PERSON: DELILAH)

* * *

I'm glad Spencer has Aaron and Jack. As I watch them, I think maybe things will be alright. But then I think of Annie and I think maybe not. I don't know.

I like Aaron and Jack. They're good for Spencer. I think Annie would like them too. My lips tremble and I force tears away.

I'm worried about Mom. Is she okay? I wanted to go after her, but Danny's right. She needs time alone. But how much time? Danny seems like the only one who's not crying. Even Aaron and Jack are crying and they don't even know Annie. But then they know Spencer, perhaps better then I do. They know DA, even for just a day. Aaron seems to like her, so does Jack. They'll be good for the both of them.

I bite the inside of my cheek and barely acknowledge the copper taste of blood that fills my mouth. I do that too much. Bad habit. But, if it stops me from smoking- I remember Spencer once commenting- more power to me. As long as I don't destroy the inside of my mouth.

I wonder about Spencer…

Annie…

DA…

What will we all do when Annie's gone?

Annie gone?

That's not possible.

Annie's always been there. She's always there. I lick my lips and taste salt. It mixes with copper. I feel sick. I grab the garbage bin next to me and toss up two granola bars and apple juice.

I groan and lean back, staring at the ceiling. I feel Danny's gaze on me. Aaron's too. They're worried about me. I'm worried too.

* * *

(FIRST PERSON: DANNY)

* * *

I see Annie. I see her everywhere. She won't leave me alone. I hear her childish giggle, see her blushing face, feel her eyes on me as they unravel my every thought. I see Annie.

Anika.

I knew the story better then anyone. Annie never liked the name. She hated it. She liked the name Annie better. She only liked it 'cuz that's what Spencer called her. When he first met her and she introduced herself and … timid two year old Spencer chewing his bottom lip in thought, his thin eyebrows furrowing. "Anika." he pronounced the name awkwardly. "No, you… you Annie. From the movie. You just like her." The memory of the way Annie had smiled as she remembered his awkward pronunciation makes me smile as well. Annie had pretended to not like it. But when Spencer had shown her the film, about a stubborn orphaned heroine, Annie became her name.

My breath hitches. I had known her almost as long as Spencer. Having actually become his sister only a few years later when Dad had taken me from my mother and dragged me to Vegas to live with his tense, awkward, little family. I was only eight. And then Daddy left me a year later with Spencer and his mother, Diana.

I had thought Diana hated me at first, but she had explained to me, before she… you know, that she didn't blame me for my father's stupidity.

Spencer.

Spencer had been my safe haven. My guardian angel. He had been younger then me, only eight to my nine, but he had managed to give me something I had never known. Love. Safety.

He still was all that, he still did give me those things. But now he needed me, and I was suddenly intensely frustrated with the fact that I couldn't do a damn thing. My little brother needed me….

More like I still needed him…

* * *

(FIRST PERSON: ANNIE)

* * *

What is death like?

How will it feel?

I have no idea.

I want Spencer.

I want Amora.

I want things to be fair.

I want… I want to see my little girl grow up.

I want… to see Spencer marry Aaron.

I want to know all about who Jack is.

I want to know all about who Aaron is.

I want to see my sister get married.

I want to see Danny get married.

I want to see my little girl get married.

I want to meet my grandchildren.

I want…

Impossible things.

* * *

(FIRST PERSON: SPENCER)

* * *

Death is a complicated thing. It intertwines with grief and fate and all things unfair and steals away the most precious of all things: A life.

Death is always close behind. It waits for your weakest moment. It watches the entire time. It's sadness in the flesh. It is the greatest crime. It takes all and everyone we hold dear. And feeds on all of our greatest fears.

It waits in the murkiest of shadows. It never chooses. But it always takes. And it causes the greatest blow…

I don't know how to deal with death.

I never have.

I don't know now.

I never will.

Does anyone knows how to deal with it?

They say it's possible, but I don't think anyone ever has dealt with it. I think they've…. survived it. Survived it's wake and have… I don't know… pushed it away. Struggled to forget it. But they never do. It waits in the darkest corner of your heart. It waits for your weakest moment.

Then it does what it does best.

It obliterates everything.

* * *

(FIRST PERSON: AMORA ANGEL)

* * *

The room is dark. The room is cold. But I'm sweating. So is Daddy. His arms are tight around me. Almost too tight, but still not tight enough. The blinds are closed. The bed is plain. The bed is messy. Mommy is staring at the ceiling.

I don't like the way Mommy looks. She looks too white. She looks too still. I can't breathe for a sudden moment.

Mommy calls Daddy's name.

Daddy says Mommy's name back.

I feel like they're saying something I can't hear. Like something else is going on. I struggle from my father's arms. He fights to keep me still, 'til Mommy says his name again and without a word he drops me to the ground.

I bolt to Mommy's bed. I clamber up onto it. I lay my head on Mommy's chest and two cold arms wrap around me. I don't feel good. Mommy holds me closer. She covers my face in soft little kisses. I feel like I want to cry. I can't cry. The water won't rise to my eyes. It won't slide down my cheeks. It won't come out. It won't come out and I'm 'fraid it's gonna make me 'splode. Is something wrong with me? Why can't I cry?

I hear something from the direction of the door. I open my eyes.

When did I shut them?

Daddy walks over. I don't like how he looks either. He's too white. He's too still. Like Mommy.

His movement is off as he comes around. It doesn't look right. Something wrong with him. Stiff. That's the word. He looks all stiff.

He climbs onto the bed without a word. I feel wet in my hair.

Mommy's crying.

How come she can cry and I can't?

That's not fair.

Daddy lays down next to her. He's still all stiff. He stares at the ceiling like there's somethin' really 'portent up there. Mommy's arms get tighter. Almost too tight but not tight enough. She moves over. She moves closer to Daddy and she moves me too. She turns on her side and her legs curl up a bit away from me. Her knees touch my side. She's so cold.

There's a big machine next to Daddy. It's got lots of switches and lights. It's hooked up to Mommy. Mommy curls closer to Daddy. Daddy doesn't move. What's wrong? Is Daddy sick too? Is Daddy leaving me too?

But then he moves. He curls up close to Mommy and his legs bend away but his knees touch my other side. Mommy moves again. She puts her head on his chest. Daddy brushes away her tears. This looks better. Not so stiff. It's all softish. Then Daddy wraps his arms around us both and I hear Mommy sniffle. I move my body so I'm in between them both perfectly. Daddy presses his face to my hair.

There's no water.

I know why I can't cry.

I know why Daddy can't cry.

We're all out of tears.

"I love you, Mommy." It doesn't sound right. The words sound all broked. All wobbly. My throat hurts. My chest hurts. My heart hurts.

"I love you too." It's all soft, her reply. It sounds just as wrong. But it sounds wronger too. Daddy's arms tighten around me.

"Annie."

Daddy's voice sounds different. Like it's all filled up with something… With the words I can't hear. Mommy gets stiff. I feel more water. She makes a bad sound. Daddy's voice is wrong too. It sounds bad. Like when I had a 'frog in my throat' last month.

"I know. Me too."

Mommy's voice sounds just as all filled up. It sounds funny. I wish I could hear all the words that are in it. I feel like I can't hear at all.

It's quiet. It's quiet and it hurts my ears. Why does it hurt? It's not loud… no… yes, it is. I don't know.

"Spencer."

Mommy's voice is all filled up again, but it's all broked. It sounds like Daddy's. But something's even more wrong. I didn't know it could get wronger.

Daddy keeps one arm wrapped around the both of us, but he leans back behind him. It's like his arm is a bazillion pounds. It moves so slowly. Then I can't see his hand no more. I hear a click. Then a dry sounding cry. Then another click. Another cry. Again a click. Again a cry. Another click.

Everything stops.

It got quieter.

It got stiller.

The side to my left, where Daddy is, suddenly starts shaking. The side to my right, where Mommy is, suddenly stops all moving. I had barely noticed the sound of heavy breathing before. I had barely felt the little movement of her breathin'.

Daddy's side moves too much. Mommy's side moves too little.

That's wrong.

It's all wrong.

Everything wrong.

I look up at Mommy.

Mommy closed her eyes.


	13. Angel

*Hey, everyone! I'm baaaaack! Sorry, I got grounded. Anyone else cry during my last chapter? Especially in DA's part. Annie's dead. I'm already regretting killing her off, but I couldn't not after everything that happened. She was destined to die. Poor Annie, I miss her. Anyways, just like I promised. No more sad….okay, well this is slightly sad, but not like the others. I cant very well skip this. Now, onto the story.

ONE MORE THING. HUGELY IMPORTANT: I've screwed up a bit on saying how long Spencer and Aaron have been dating and yes, I'm very well away that I've said two months, two years, and other amounts of time.

SPENCER AND AARON HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ALMOST SIX MONTHS.

Everyone good with that?

Guardian Angel

Author: Fate's Apprentice

Genre: Romance/Family

Characters: S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

Pairing: Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary: Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

Disclaimer: Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

Beta: Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

Chapter Thirteen:

Angel

"I really don't know what to say. I mean, well…there really isn't anything I can say that will change anything. As much as I wanna be able to say some magic words and have the last couple of months play in reverse, I can't. And it sucks. And it's not fair. Annie was not only the mother of my daughter, but she was my best friend. Still is, even if our marriage didn't work. We were just kids, and even though us marrying was a mistake, it is, by far, my favorite mistake.

Annie was smart, passionate, beautiful, stubborn, sweet, kind and, by far- the most amazing woman I've ever met. I've never known any woman as perfect, except maybe our perfect little girl. It doesn't matter how many times people tell me everything happens for a reason, because no such wise words are going to make it hurt any less or stop the bleeding. My daughter now has to grow up without a mother, Delilah now without a sister, Vanessa without a daughter, Danny without a friend, I without my best friend.

And it is not fair. And it isn't right. But she's gone, and I…I don't know…what to say to make it better. I don't know what to tell my little girl. There isn't a thing I can do to fix this. This is one problem I cant solve and you have no idea how infuriating it is. I'm so used to being able to know what to do, knowing the facts. But when DA wakes up crying in the middle of the night, calling for her mother, I can't pick up the phone and hand it to her. I can't fix this…I never will be able too…

…

Annie was an amazing surgeon, a wonderful mother, and a fantastic wife, once upon a time. She put everything she had into life and…well, she seemed like she had all the answers. She knew just what to do no matter the situation, and I can't help but wonder what she'd do here.

Annie was a beloved mother, daughter, friend, and person. She was born on November 26, 1980 and died February 29, 2012 of stage four breast cancer. She had just turned thirty one. She will be survived by her sister Delilah Raye, her mother Vanessa Raye, her daughter Amora Angel Reid, and her ex-husband, myself, Spencer Reid. And…she will be remembered, loved, and missed….forever in our hearts and memories…"

Spencer Reid, eyes red and puffy with shiny tracks of tears running down his cheeks steps away from the front and proceeds to pick up his four year old daughter. The two both silently pick up a white rose each and drop them on the casket that rests in a freshly dug grave. Behind the grave is a slate head stone:

Anika Melanie Raye Reid

November 26, 1980 - February 29, 2012

Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother.

She never took no for an answer

and pushed ahead when others paused.

But a kinder, gentler woman

you will never again come across.

With DA in his arms, he steps to the side and stares at the headstone while a small procession of those he had talked about lay their own white roses down. Spencer had written the epitaph, with Aaron and Danny's help. He thought it summed her up quite well. DA nuzzles her face into the side of his neck. Danny returns from the grave and stands next to him, tears in gold colored eyes and an arm wrapping around one of Spencer's arms as she clings to it. Delilah takes her spot next to Danny followed by Vanessa. The five watch from the side, along with the rest of the small crowd, Aaron and Jack among them, as Annie's casket is buried. The silence remains - even after, - and slowly the small crowd starts to dissipate, returning to there cars with soft murmurs of condolences to the tiny little family. They all can return to their lives, Annie's death has touched them with soft cold fingers, but has all but obliterated the tiny family.

It starts to rain and people leave a little quicker, until only the five remain. Well, them and Aaron with Jack in his arms, watching apparently lost in thought. His gaze aims in the direction of the small tomb but thoughts more in the direction of the other man with a child. Rain streams down Spencer's face, gluing his dark blonde hair to his pale flushed face. His soft gold eyes drowning in a misery he knew all to well. Danny clings to him as they stare off into space. Delilah and her mother reluctantly leave after kneeling before her grave and touching the stone quietly. They both trudge off silently, heading back to the gate. Danny leans up and kisses DA on the cheek.

"You gonna be okay?" she whispers hoarsely with a sniffle as she kisses Spencer on his forehead.

Spencer nods, unable to speak. Danny hugs him tightly. "I'm - gonna head back to my hotel," she says, knowing very well that Spencer and DA need some time.

Spencer nods again. So does DA. She kisses them both again. Then she reluctantly slips away from them both. Kneeling before the stone, she rests a hand on it quietly. Then she gets to her feet, brushing mud off her jeans with one hand and wiping her eyes with the other. She solemnly walks away. Looking to Aaron she mouths, "Take care of him." Aaron nods, readjusting his son on his hip.

She leaves the site and Spencer carefully stumbles toward the grave. He drops next to it and rests a hand on the cool slate. DA cautiously leans forward and presses her lips over the word 'Anika' then 'Reid' then 'Mother'. Spencer watches and then leans forward and presses his own lips over the words 'Anika' then 'Reid' and then 'Wife'. He traces the words 'never again'. DA clings to him slightly tighter as she buries herself into his arms again and presses her wet face to the side of his neck.

He wraps his arms around her tightly and then carefully stands, not caring about the mud on his dress pants or the tears running down his cheeks. He stands for a quiet minute before the grave. Aaron - moves forward from behind him, switching Jack to his other hip-. He wraps his free arm around Spencer. Spencer leans into him the teensiest bit. Aaron tightens his arm and mutters a soft "I'm sorry".

Spencer nods. "Me too."

"I have to go back to Annie's place."

Aaron looks up from strapping Jack into his car seat at Spencer who's doing the same thing with DA. It's the first thing Spencer's said in the past hour since his reply to Aaron's condolence. Spencer doesn't look up from his sleeping daughter as he hears the click of the belt locking in place. It's Aaron's car, Spencer's is again in the shop. He barely uses it anymore, anyways.

"Okay. When?" he whispers.

"Today. I need DA's things," is the quiet reply.

Aaron nods and walks around to the driver's seat while Spencer opens the passenger door. They both climb in and buckle their seatbelts in silence. "Where?" is all Aaron asks as he pulls out of the graveyard. It's utterly silent, except for the occasional direction from Spencer. Aaron's surprised at where he pulls up to. An extraordinarily small little house in one of the more expensive neighborhoods, - shoved all the way to the back. Aaron glances back at both of the sleeping children, then to his lover, who is looking very lost as he stares at the place that used to be his own home.

"Do you want me to come with?" Aaron asks softly. Spencer nods, undoes his belt and pushes open the door. Aaron does the same, making sure to look back once more at the kids- at the same time Spencer does. He locks the door and heads up the faint, winding path. The yard is overrun with leaves and the grass is ankle high around the little cobblestone path. It leads up to the tiny little brick house. It's oddly cute and not too small, more cozy. He climbs up the little cobblestone steps after his boyfriend, who fumbles with his keys before jamming the correct one in the lock and wrenching it to the right. He pushes open the door and steps in. - Aaron quickly follows.

The room is painted a warm maroon color with a small loveseat in front of a decent sized television mounted on the wall. There's a little coffee table in front of the loveseat with magazines, pencils, and other various items scattered on it. On the walls there's a variety of pictures. A wedding picture by the television with an extraordinarily young- looking Spencer, a smile pasted across his face, with his arms wrapped around the waist of a healthier, younger, version of the brunette Aaron had seen at the hospital. She was wearing a pure white sleeveless dress that clung perfectly to her. Her hair was cut slightly short- and a braided halo crowned her brown locks.

Another picture is one of a ten year old Annie and a nine year old Spencer, both asleep wrapped up in each other, their faces flushed red from each other's warmth. Another is a picture of a slightly younger than current Spencer, an arm wrapped around Annie's waist and a very young DA resting on his hip with her little arms clinging around his neck.

There are other - ones, but later than that one, most with either Spencer or Annie with DA. If there are both of them, the two are standing, shoulders brushing. They don't look awkward, but there isn't the love that radiated from the earlier photos. Spencer takes the wedding photo off the wall, along with the other two Aaron saw. He puts them in a small pile on the couch. He leaves the others on the walls, pausing only to take one with DA swinging, Spencer and Annie looking as if they were taking turns pushing her. He heads back into what Aaron assumes is a kitchen, since a small table with four little chairs sits to the left of it, resting on a well used hard wood floor.

Aaron follows. The kitchen is a pale blue with neat little white counters and matching cabinets. There's a little oven and a microwave, a coffee maker, a toaster oven, blender, and other various items crowding the room.

Spencer wrenches open a drawer, digs through it and takes out a stuffed vanilla folder. He unplugs a camera resting on the counter and returns to the living room, with Aaron shadowing him the entire way. He drops both next to the pictures and heads down a hallway-, to where Aaron assumes - the bedrooms are. He makes an immediate right turn and pushes open the door. To Aaron's surprise, there are two beds. The room is painted a soft satin green and has a hundred different photos. Spencer chooses the ones he wants, rests them on the bed and heads toward the closet. He pulls out a box labeled Annie's Wedding Dress. He puts it on the bed closest to the door with the other things. Then he pulls a suitcase out of one of the closets and pulls open the drawers of the dresser, selecting a few sets of men's clothing.

"I live here. The apartment's just a façade, no bed in my bedroom, which is why I never let you sleep over. Only the living room, dining room, and kitchen have furniture." He gestures toward the double beds. "Since the divorce. She's still my best friend. I just…didn't love her like that anymore."

Aaron kneels next to Spencer and helps him with the suitcase. "You can't stay here," whispers Aaron, knowingly. It's not a question. He could never stay in Haley's house and he knows Spencer won't be able to stay with DA at Annie's either. Spencer nods. "No, I can't. I'll turn it back over to the bank after I get everything I need from here and put some of it in storage." He stands, after zipping the suitcase and putting it on the bed.

"Where're you stayin'?" he whispers as the younger man returns to him and helps him to his feet. Spencer looks away. "I don't know…maybe a hotel, till I can find a place…"

Aaron wraps his arms around the younger's waist. He presses his face against Spencer's neck and kisses his pulse point as he pulls the younger's back to his chest. "Stay with me," he breathes, hesitantly.

Spencer freezes. "What?"

"I'm asking you to come stay with me."

"But…DA…"

"Her too."

Spencer turns in Aaron's arms. "You-you're asking me and DA to stay with you and Jack?" he repeats, softly.

"Yes."

"Temporarily," Spencer clarifies. "Instead of a hotel."

"No."

"Huh?"

Aaron's cheeks tint, now shy. "I was kinda thinking… maybe permanently…" he whispers.

For the first time in his life, Spencer is speechless.

Aaron leans forward and kisses him. "I've got plenty of room… we… we could be a family," he barely whispers the last part.

Tears rise to Spencer's eyes and he can barely breathe. Aaron sees this and misinterprets it. "Oh, Spencer. Don't cry, baby. I- it was…I was just trying to make… I…"

Spencer covers the older man's mouth with his own and kisses him passionately. Aaron's surprised but kisses the younger back just as passionately, just as lovingly. "What-" he starts when they pull away.

Spencer smiles. "You. You're amazing."

"What?"

"I did pretty much everything to guarantee you wanting nothing to do with me and then you… you… Defy all logic.. All reason. You still love me…" he breathes, dumbfounded.

Aaron chuckles softly, brushing a lock of sand colored hair from the younger's forehead. "And I always will." He kisses him gently. "Forever," he promises.

Spencer buries his face against the older man's neck as the tears come. Aaron holds him tightly. "Baby, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry…"

Spencer lifts his head. "Happy tears," he breathes.

Aaron seems to relax a little at that. "That makes it a little better." He kisses away Spencer's tears.

"You want us… to be a family?"

"You, me, DA, and Jack. Yes."

"You're amazing."

"Is that a yes?"

A beat of silence.

"Is Jack okay with this?"

Aaron chuckles. "Are you kidding me? He loves you, adores DA. He was the one who gave me the idea."

"I love him."

"Good."

Spencer presses his face into the crook of Aaron's neck. Aaron runs his fingers through Spencer's locks. "Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a yes?"

He lifts his head, an angelic smile gracing his face despite the trails of wet leading down his cheeks. His face adorably flushed and eyes glassy and joyful. A weight, a burden, much too heavy for such a young man to have to carry looks as though it's been lifted from his shoulders. Spencer swallows hard and nods emphatically. "Yes, I'll move in with you."

Aaron's face splits into a bright grin. It makes Spencer's stomach drop pleasantly. The younger man runs a tender caress along his boyfriend's face affectionately. Nevertheless, the tears still continue to race down Spencer's flushed face.

"Spencer, love. Why are you still crying?"

"Because I just realized something…" he breathes. Aaron looks intrigued as he brushes away his lover's tears. Spencer tilts up his chin, a shy smile tugging at his lips. Aaron tightens his grip on his boyfriend. "What, honey?"

"I was wrong," he laughs, amusedly.

"You? Wrong? How?" asks Aaron incredulously as he presses his forehead to Spencer's giving the younger man a loving little Eskimo kiss. Spencer giggles.

"You."

"What?" asks the other confused.

"Well… it appears as though…" Spencer breathes, caressing his lover's cheek lovingly, "…that angels do exist."


	14. Of Macaroni Pie & Giant PlayDoh Letters

A/N: I lost my gosh-be-danged password. Sorry guys. Lol. It's summer anyway and I'm Outta School, so I'll hopefully be updating quicker.

This is pretty much just my sleep deprived coffee induced happy little fluff pieces no real plot. Sorry. The plot bunny has evaded me.

Any ideas for the team finding out?

* * *

Guardian Angel

Author: Fate's Apprentice

Genre: Romance/Family

Characters: S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

Pairing: Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary: Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

Disclaimer: Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

Beta: Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

_Of Macaroni Pie and Giant Play-Doh Letters_

* * *

"Really, Aaron. I can do it." Spencer whines.

Aaron shakes his head. "Go make the kids lunch if you wanna help."

Spencer pouts and Aaron cuffs his ear playfully with the hand that's not helping to support the box in his arms. Spencer rolls his eyes and heads into the kitchen, where Jack and DA are both sitting on the floor with a couple of tubs of Play-Doh. Spencer sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guys! Come on, I told you if you wanted to play with that stuff, it had to be at the table."

DA looks up and smiles at him. She hands him a lump of Play-Doh. Spencer frowns and examines the clump with a critical eye. It's a little heart with the letters A-N-N-I-E. Spencer's breath catches and he can't help the warm feeling in his stomach.

He picks up his young daughter and kisses her on the cheek with a small little grin. He puts her in a chair and gathers Jack in his arms, kissing him, and putting him in the seat next to his daughter. Then, he gathers up all the tubs of Play-Doh and sets them in front of the two. He takes a seat on the other side of his daughter and grins at them.

"You know, if you make something you wanna keep. I know how to make it so you can keep it forever," He informs.

Jack looks up with interest at Spencer. "You do?" they both ask.

Spencer nods. "Tell me when your done with whatever you want to make and I'll help you, 'kay?" he stands and musses Jacks hair before moving to the counter.

The two children return to their creations with renewed gusto and turn colorful globs of clay into works of art. Spencer pulls a few boxes and pots from the cupboards. "Who wants Mac-&-Cheese?"

DA and Jack squeal with glee and nod there heads emphatically. A warm familiar chuckle brings Spencer's gaze to the doorway where Aaron stands, wiping his hands on an old pair of blue jeans. "You know, that sounds really good for some strange reason," he laughs.

"Did you know that macaroni is mentioned in various medieval Italian sources, though it is not always clear whether it is a pasta shape or a prepared dish? However, pasta and cheese casseroles have been recorded in cookbooks as early as the_Liber de Coquina_, one of the oldest medieval cookbooks. A cheese and pasta casserole known as _makerouns _was recorded in an English cookbook in the 14th century. It was made with fresh, hand-cut pasta which was sandwiched between a mixture of melted butter and cheese. It was considered an upper-class dish even in Italy until around the 18th century," Spencer rattles on as he boils some water.

Jack looks up at Spencer. "What's upper class mean?"

"Fancy," answers DA.

"Macaroni and cheese is a fancy dish?"

Spencer nods as he adds the pasta to the boiling water. "American president Thomas Jefferson encountered the pasta in both Paris and - northern Italy. He drew a sketch of the pasta and wrote detailed notes on the extrusion process. In 1793, he commissioned American ambassador to Paris, William Short, to purchase a machine for making it. Evidently, the machine was not suitable, as Jefferson later imported both macaroni and Parmesan cheese for his use in Monticello. In 1802, Jefferson served a "macaroni pie" at a state dinner."

Jack giggles. "Macaroni pie!"

Spencer laughs. "Personally, I think it's a better title for the dish."

Aaron chuckles as he comes up behind his boyfriend and wraps two strong arms around his waist, resting his chin in the crook of his neck. He kisses the blushing profiler on his cheek and laughs happily. "Then from this day forward, Macaroni and Cheese shall only be known as Macaroni Pie!" decrees the elder.

Spencer laughs with him and DA grins. "Daddy, tell Jack about macaroni day!"

Aaron frowns. "What's macaroni day?"

Spencer stirs the boiling pasta and then turns, resting his hands on the handle of the stove behind him. "In the United States, July 7 has been named National Macaroni Day, July 14 National Macaroni and Cheese Day, and June 4 is National Cheese Day."

"There's a holiday for macaroni and cheese!" exclaims Jack, excitedly.

Aaron laughs. "Macaroni pie," he corrects.

Jack giggles. "There's a holiday for macaroni pie?"

"Yup," agrees Spencer as he strains the noodles and adds some butter.

"And Daddy and I have mac &- I mean macaroni pie every July 14th," informs DA.

"Can I celebrate macaroni pie day?" questions Jack.

Spencer chuckles. "If you put your Play-Doh to the side temporarily and go wash your hands, then I don't see why not." he replies-.

Jack looks to his father, who smirks. "You heard the man!"

Jack and DA race to the sink. Aaron adds in the cheese powder over Spencer's shoulder. "Macaroni pie day?"

"Annie's lactose intolerant and DA's a cheese-aholic," snickers Spencer.

"Ah," responds the older as he helps the younger stir. Then he picks up the spoon with some of the gooey meal in it, and feeds it to the grinning FBI Agent.

"Any good?"

"You doubt my macaroni pie skills?" giggles Spencer.

"Of course not," Aaron laughs, stealing some of the remaining pasta and cheese from the spoon.

Spencer makes a couple of bowls and dishes them out to the children before handing Aaron his own. The elder grabs a chair across from his son and next to his lover- before digging in.

"Daddy?" asks the little blonde.

Spencer looks up from his meal. "Yeah, honey?"

"Are we staying here with Jack and Aaron?"

"That's what all the boxes are for."

"Forever?"

Spencer stops eating and frowns. "As long as Aaron and Jack want us."

DA looks to the two in question. Jack nods emphatically. "Forever."

Aaron smiles goofily licking cheese from his lips. "Forever," he agrees.

DA smiles. "So where do I sleep?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"She can sleep with me!" Jack exclaims excitedly.

Spencer and Aaron almost choke on there food as they try to keep from laughing hysterically. Swallowing, Aaron gasps for breath and pats his son on the back. "Jack," starts Aaron, laughing. "DA's a little girl. She needs her own space, her own room."

Spencer snickers. "Not that we don't appreciate the sentiment, sweetheart."

Aaron turns to DA. "There's a spare room next to Jack's. It's yours, sweetie," he answers.

DA nods. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, DA."

"Where's Spencer gonna sleep, Daddy?" asks Jack.

Aaron grins, wolfishly. "That's not gonna be too much of a problem, buddy,"

"Why not?" questions DA.

"Probably 'cuz your daddy has sleepover's with my daddy all the time in his room," answers Jack.

"Oh… Daddy and Aaron sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G," singsongs DA.

Spencer blushes darkly and Aaron can't keep himself from laughing.

"What's that?" questions Jack.

"He doesn't know the kissing song?" questions Spencer.

"With good reason. See, my kid doesn't turn on me." He presses a finger to his lover's nose, playfully.

"You're not turning on me are you, DA?" he asks.

"'Course not, Daddy."

Spencer sticks his - tongue out at Aaron, who can't help but laugh at the sight. He kisses him on the lips, quickly, nipping his tongue.

"Told ya!" giggles DA to Jack. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Aaron and Spencer break, giggling.

"What's that spell?" asks Jack.

"Kissing," answers DA.

"Oh!" exclaims Jack, like it all suddenly makes sense to him now.

"See? You're daughter's already influencing my son," chuckles Aaron playfully.

"Oh, right," snickers Spencer.

The two abandon their mostly-finished bowls of macaroni pie and go back to constructing their Play-Doh creations. Spencer stands and collects all the bowls before dumping them in the sink while Aaron asks DA if she wants some help.

"How do you spell Spencer?" she whispers quietly.

Aaron answers just as quietly and helps DA make the bright multi-colored flat letters on a little piece of cardboard. Jack is constructing something similar with Aaron's name and Spencer goes to help him.

When they're all done, they have all their names done in decorative little designs complete with little hearts, flowers, and stars attached. DA even managed to construct a miniature FBI badge and tack it on to the ends of both of the adult's names.

Spencer puts all the names on two different cookie sheets, adds a little water and some of DA's clear nail polish. He slips both the sheets into the oven and turns on the timer. Meanwhile the four disappear out the door to go shoot at each other with water guns and bubble machines.

Spencer can't help but think he should have told Aaron and Jack all along.

* * *

Any ideas for the team finding out? I could sure you some ideas!


	15. Good Luck, Guys

* Here we go again!

I need ideas for how the team finds out! Anybody got them?

* * *

**_Guardian Angel_**

**Author:**Fate's Apprentice

**Genre:**Romance/Family

**Characters:**S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing:**Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary:**Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

**Disclaimer:**Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

**Beta:**Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Good Luck, Guys._

* * *

The steady click of Strauss's heels bring heads and gazes up from conversations and paperwork. She stands just in front of JJ's door for a minute before disappearing inside.

"I wonder what that's about?" questions Morgan, stretching idly. Prentiss shrugs. "I don't know but it's never good when she's around here."

Garcia brushes the hair off her face as she leans against the wall of Morgan's mini office. "I suppose we're about to find out." She gestures to JJ's now opening door.

Strauss and JJ both come out before JJ gestures them all to the conference room. Strauss heads in the direction of Rossi's office. The team all stand and follow the liaison.

They all take their seats, Hotch and Reid noticeably still absent. JJ stands with her arms crossed at the front of the room before the door opens and in comes Rossi and Strauss. Rossi takes his seat, and Strauss gestures JJ to takes hers while she moves to stand where she once was.

"Okay, obviously you've noticed that Reid and Hotch have been missing for several days. There is no need for alarm, they're both just using up there vacation is none of your business. Just know that neither should be back for a few weeks. That is all." She moves to leave, but Morgan's voice stops her.

"What do you mean it's none of our business?" he questions.

"Yeah," agrees Garcia. "Boy-genius and Boss man are our FAMILY."

"I have to agree on this one," adds Prentiss.

Strauss sighs. "I'm sorry. But it's not my place to tell you anything-"

"Are they okay?" questions Rossi.

Strauss takes a moment to mull over this question before nodding. "Yeah, they're both just fine." Then she turns and without another word, walks out.

There's a moment of silence before Morgan sighs. "Are any of you okay with letting this drop?"

"No."

"No way."

"They can't really expect us to be okay with this?"

Garcia laughs. "Has anyone else picked up on the vibe that something's going on between my junior G-man and Hotch?"

There's another moment of silence before Morgan laughs. "You just figure that out, Baby girl?"

There's a murmur of agreement and laughter as Garcia frowns. "How come I wasn't told?"

"You're always in your cave, PG." Prentiss adds.

"There's even a pool going on," informs Rossi.

Garcia pouts as they all stand and leave the room.

But there's no way in hell they're just letting this go.

"So tell me about this pool," hedges Garcia as she leans back in the booth and takes a casual sip of her drink.

The gang are all in a booth toward the back of one of their favorite little places, downing drinks, laughing and it's obvious who's missing even if neither of the two agents normally come.

Garcia is sitting in the middle of the curved booth with Morgan on her left and JJ next to him with Prentiss on Garcia's right and Rossi next to her. Morgan takes another drink.

"There's money going on when Hotch and Reid hooked up and how they're gonna tell us," informs JJ.

"Okay, so fill Mama in," chuckles Garcia.

"Well," starts Rossi, popping a french-fry into his mouth. "I got fifty on them getting together in March, and twenty on them never telling us."

"How do you get your money on the 'never' part of that?" she asks.

"If one of us accidentally finds out," explains JJ. "Twenty on them dating in January and the only way we're finding out is if Garcia weasels it out of Reid, which I have twenty on too."

"Well, thanks for the confidence, Em," laughs Garcia.

"Okay, okay," adds Morgan. "I have fifty on them hooking up in February, and twenty on Reid accidentally spilling the beans."

"Twenty on them hooking up in December, and thirty on them both telling us… after they, like, moved in together," tells Prentiss.

"Can I get in on this?" giggles Garcia.

"Sure, Baby Girl, just put your money where your mouth is," encourages Morgan.

"_Fifty_on them getting together in _November_and thirty on _Hotch_ spilling the beans," she grins.

"Oh ho-ho!" laughs Morgan. "She's serious! We got money in the pot now!"

"That's three-hundred and ten dollars total!" laughs JJ.

"Just outta curiosity, Garcia…" starts Morgan.

"Yeah, Morgan?" she raises an interested eyebrow as she sips from her drink.

"How do you think Hotch is gonna give it up?" he questions.

"One word, my friend: Hickey."

"You willing to bet money on that, honey?" he hedges.

"Maybe?" she chuckles. "How do you think Reid will give it away, Derek?"

"Like usual, he'll just talk a little too much," he replies.

"Willing to put money on that, _honey_?" she grins.

"You know it, Baby on Reid's big mouth."

"Then I put fifty on Hotch's big mouth…doing unspeakable things to my Junior G-man's long neck," she smirks.

"If Hotch walks his talk, or should I say- the way he looks at Reid- then he's doing unspeakable things alright, and not always to just our little genius's neck," grins Prentiss.

"Oh, come on."

"Thanks, Prentiss."

"No one needed that image."

Garcia laughs. "Thank you, Em!" She high-fives the other girl.

"My pleasure, Garcia!"

Morgan rolls his eyes. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Garcia smiles. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Across the bar Strauss snickers, her eyes on the giddy little group.

She takes a tentative little sip before smiling deviously as her mind wanders to the couple currently being spoken of.

"Good luck guys," and as the group drinks to the newest member of their little pool, "You're certainly going to need it."

* * *

At a restaurant not even five blocks from this bar is that very same couple talking in soft intimate little whispers, hands clutched together tightly under a glossy table as a dark haired boy talks animatedly to a tow-headed girl.

A waitress brings over a plate of cheese fries and the two adults delightfully pass out small plates of it to the two kids.

The table they're all at is not even five feet from a window wall and in the darkness of the setting sun, a stranger suddenly stops mid-stride and squints his eyes at the passing glance he had gotten of the small family.

He takes a few steps toward the window and places an arm on the cool glass, leaning his forehead onto it and peering in. The hand on the glass suddenly clutches violently, turning the aged skin white.

A malicious smile crawls across the man's face before he turns around abruptly and heads in the exact opposite direction now whistling gleefully, a dark spark to slate grey eyes.

He shakes his head, delightedly.

**Spencer Reid would never know what hit him.**

* * *

Dum Dum Dum! Mwa-ha-ha! Bet ya ten bucks you guys won't know what hit you either!

Anyway, right now, I need idea on how the team finds out please. Does anyone have them?


	16. What Family Means

**_Guardian Angel_**

**Author:**Fate's Apprentice

**Genre:**Romance/Family

**Characters:**S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing:**Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary:**Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

**Disclaimer:**Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

**Beta:**Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

_What Family Means_

* * *

Aaron's arm is looped tightly around Spencer's thin waist. The two spooning under the blankets fast asleep. The door is unlocked, mostly at Spencer's unexplained insistence.

A few rooms over, Jack is sleeping peacefully in his 'big boy bed'. One room over, DA coughs in her sleep. She turns violently and coughs a little louder, this time the sound coming out sharply, resembling a barking noise. She gasps for breath and her body shudders. She suddenly sits up, her face pale. She sits on the edge of the bed, her bare feet hanging off the side. She gasps for air desperately and carefully, deliberately draws her knees to her small chest. She puts her head between them andtries not to panic.

She coughs a little more loudly and it suddenly gets a little harder for her to breathe. DA knows the signs and is up and out her door before you could blink. She - runs down the hall and carefully turns the doorknob, praying that it isn't locked.

A couple years ago, when her Mommy and Daddy were still together, the door had been locked when she ran to it and DA - panicked and - beat her fists against the wood and screamed and cried. Daddy and Mommy had promised they'd never lock the door again, but she had only been two and barely remembered it… She definitely remembered her parents panicking though…

The doorknob easily turns and she thanks God…no… her mother… for it. She toddles into the room and catches her father's sleeping face over the mattress. She breathes a heavy sigh of relief which starts another coughing fit.

Aaron starts at the sound and sits up, seeing DA standing just inside the room, her small face pale and covered in sweat. She coughs loudly again and the noise that comes out of her mouth sounds more like a seal then a little girl coughing. Her small hands are at her throat, clutching it with unmistakable panic.

"DA? What's wrong, sweetie?" he asks in a soft whisper. Her wide blue eyes meet his briefly.

She coughs again, this time managing to hiccup out in between desperate intakes of breath. "DADDY!"

Spencer starts immediately, his sleep-hazed eyes immediately clearing when he sees his panicked daughter. He curses under his breath and is out of bed in a even taking a moment to change, he immediately kneels before his young daughter, only in his boxers and a t-shirt.

She runs into his arms, sobbing, hiccupping, and gasping for breath. He picks her up and heads down the hall to the bathroom. He turns on the shower - steaming hot and sits at the edge of the tub and holds her tightly to himself.

Aaron stands and pulls on his sweats, he runs after the pair. He pushes open the door, hearing the coughing and gasping behind the door. Spencer glances up. "She…she gets the croup sometimes… badly…"

Aaron nods, Jack had had the croup once. Scared ten years off his and Haley's lives. He sits down on the floor and rubs DA's back. Spencer glances at him, surprised atthe help. DA coughs loudly again, and Spencer holds more tightly onto her. He grits his teeth and bites his lip.

Aaron leans up and whispers quietly into his boyfriend's ear. "Hospital?"

Spencer glances back at him. "Maybe."

Aaron nods, understandingly. "Anything else I can do to help?"

Spencer appears to think, brushing his daughter's blonde hair off of her sweaty face.

"Milk… milk sometimes helps," he murmurs, quietly, shyly… still not used to asking his boyfriend for any kind of help.

Aaron nods. "Hot?"

Spencer nods without a word and watches Aaron as he gets up. "Thank you," he murmurs.

Aaron nods. - "Of course." He leans down and kisses the other agent quietly on the lips. He rubs the young girl's back and threads his fingers through her hair. Then he stands and heads out of the small steamy little room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He heads quietly down the hall to the kitchen and heats some milk up in a small pot on the stove. He impatiently shifts his weight from heel to heel and runs his fingers through his hair.

He hears footsteps behind him, small padded ones, so he turns to see his footy-pajama-ed son tiredly rubbing his eyes in the kitchen. "Daddy? What's going on?"

He abandons the milk momentarily. "Jack, what are you doing up?"

"Coughing, shower, no one's in bed…" he mumbles quietly.

He kneels down in front of his son. "DA's sick, Jack. Remember a little while ago… you got Mommy and Daddy worried with you not being able to breathe?"

Jack nods sleepily.

"Well, that's what DA's got."

Jack frowns. "Can I help? I wanna help."

"Go find yours and DA's shoes…and a blanket… I think we're going to the hospital."

Jack nods with all seriousness on his solemn face. "M'kay, Daddy." And he heads off.

Aaron returns to the milk, worry souring his stomach. He pours the steaming liquid into a small cup and heads back to the bathroom. Spencer is still in there, though now wearing sweats.

"Jack's up…looking for shoes and stuff…" he mumbles, handing the cup of milk to his lover.

"Thanks…" he breaths and sits DA up, bringing the cup to her now almost white lips. Her skin - now looks blue-ish. Seeing this, Spencer abandons the milk on the counter and picks his daughter up, rubbing her back. "Yup, we're going to the hospital."

He stands and Aaron opens the door for him. Jack's in the hallway, over-burdened with a blanket and a few sets of shoes. Spencer stops and plucks the blanket and DA's shoes from him. "Thanks, Jack. You're a lot of help," he murmurs, kissing him on the forehead and then heading down the hall.

Aaron picks up the sleepy toddler and heads after the younger agent. He sees him dialing his phone and Aaron shuts it. "I'll take you."

"But- you don't-"

"Being my family means that I'm taking you to the damn hospital," informs Aaron, cutting him off and pushing him out the door.

Spencer nods to himself and holds DA closer to his hammering heart. Spencer forgoes the car seat and his own seatbelt. Aaron climbs into the driver's seat, instructing Jack to do his belt on his car seat.

Spencer keeps murmuring 'thank you' to himself and DA's gasping, sometimes interrupted by coughing.

Aaron doesn't need to be told not to go to Prince William's, he just knows… Spencer's eyes flicker in his direction, the clear worry to his boyfriend's eyes and the way he's holding the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are turning white… Well, Spencer figures…that's what family means.

* * *

Not even four hours after Garcia joined their little pool, Rossi is footing the bill (due to his own annoying insistence) and the team is heading out the door. Prentiss does the math and figures that she can only hold four of them in her tiny car.

Garcia volunteers to call a taxi and the team reluctantly agrees.

Ten minutes later, she opens the door of the taxi -. She waves goodbye to her friends as they pile into Prentiss's tiny car. Being the only one who hadn't drank, she'd become the designated driver.

Garcia gives the driver directions and he gives her a lazy little nod before pulling away from the curb. Garcia turns in her seat to wave at her friends.

They wave back and her 'family' is the last thing that Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia sees before the blare of a horn and the searing burst of headlights cuts everything to a screeching halt and then…

black.


	17. Anything But Fine

**_Guardian Angel_**

**Author: **Fate's Apprentice

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Characters: **S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

**Pairing: **Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Summary: **Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

**Disclaimer: **Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

**Beta: **Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

* * *

Chapter 17:

Anything but Fine

* * *

"Okay, Sweetie. I need you to take a deep breath for me, alright?" placates the intern with a med-school-taught smile. She holds the oxygen mask firmly over the little blonde's mouth and nose. The youth's bright blue eyes land on hers trustingly.

The red-headed intern with the light blue shirt impatiently brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. She glances at the young girl's father, sitting anxiously next to his daughter on the bed. Another older man sits cradling his, presumably thought-so, son in his arms and he taps his foot from one of the chairs near the hospital bed.

Her pager beeps erratically and she grabs it. The little screen flashes 911. She curses under her breath. A 911 here meant a serious emergency, all available staff had to help and such. She gestures for the young father to hold the oxygen mask over his daughter's face. She apologizes profusely, attempting to explain the situation.

Both of the adults nod, obviously knowing - that she had to leave. She had been told they were both cops of some sort, so they knew. She pulls her hair up into a sloppy pony-tail as she rushes from one of the private rooms into the hectic chaos of the now more than busy ER.

"What happened?" she questions her friend, Casey, a fellow intern.

"Huge crash off of the 212, a dozen critical. A cab, bus, and truck were hit, in addition to a few, smaller cars." She rattles off as she follows one of the gurneys, trying her best to stifle the bleeding from a brown haired young man.

"What started it?" asks the red-head, taking to helping a young boy, not much older than the girl she had just been with.

Casey glances up, her glasses slipping down her nose. "Drunk driver."

The red-head blanches, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Any fatalities?"

"None reported…" Casey's patient codes and frantically the intern climbs up and straddles her patient, starting to carefully press down on the patient's chest in a desperate attempt to restart his heart."Yet."

A couple of staff start to wheel Casey and her patient toward the OR. The red-head turns her attention to the next incoming gurney catching a few snippets of the patient's condition.

"White female, approximately 35 years of age, Jane Doe."

"No, she's no Jane Doe! She's got a badge*!"

"Police?"

"FBI! Her name's Penelope Garcia."

A young woman catches the red-head's eye. "Jacobs, you're on the FBI agent!"

Jacobs nods and heads over to the young woman, her blonde hair in disarray. There's a lot of blood.

* * *

Stepping out of the OR, Jacob's takes off her mask off, wiping her sweaty hands down the front of her pants. She sighs and heads towards the waiting room.

She heads down the long hall to see an assortment of people in the little, now very crowded room. When they see her they all look up.

"Do you know anything about our friend?" asks a middle aged black man.

"The FBI agent?"

They all nod, now standing and crowding her.

"Where is she?"

"Is she okay?"

Jacobs raises both her hands to silence them. "Settle down." When the questions cease she takes a breath. "Penelope is going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood but she's relatively lucky. The worst she's got is a concussion and a few superficial wounds."

There's a sigh of relief from everyone and Jacobs feels like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She bites her lip. "She's still under anesthesia but you can see her in-"

A ruckus starts just up the hall where Jacob's little girl was who had come in earlier with the croup. One of the nurses shouts to her. "The little FBI girl is having trouble breathing!"

"FBI?"

"FBI?"

"FBI?"

Jacobs turns to glance at the crowd of unfamiliar faces. "Yes, an FBI agent's daughter came in with the croup, now if you'll excuse me."

Then Jacobs proceeds to run down the hall.

* * *

Jacobs heads into the little crowded room and moves to help the girl. A resident shouts. "Endotracheal intubation! Someone get a 5 ½!"

Jacobs digs through the drawers and hands one of the residents a 5 ½. She takes the tube from her and carefully sets to inserting it. Jacobs grabs the father and the other adult and child and pulls them from the room. "They need room, but I assure you Dr. Reid, your daughter will be fine."

Dr. Reid sinks to the ground by the wall and puts his head in his hands. The other two sit next to him, the other man wrapping an arm around his small frame and the child kissing him on the cheek. Not wanting to be invasive to this clearly private moment, she heads back into the chaotic room.

"BP stable!"

"Respiratory signs good."

"Alright, we're done here, she's gonna be okay. Jacobs, give her a dose of aerosolized racemic epinephrine," orders her resident.

"Yes, ma'am," nods Jacobs, moving to get the drug. She puts the drug in a shot and injects it into the young girl's thigh. The girl winces- what had her father called her again? - "DA, it's gonna be okay,sweetie." She disinfects the area after she pulls the needle out and applies pressure. She then bandages the much-needed wound.

She brushes her fingers through DA's golden curls. The young girl whimpers and she shushes her kindly. She smiles and rubs the girl's knee. "Let me go get your Daddy."

When Jacob's opens the door she sees Dr. Reid sitting on the opposite wall by himself. She raises an eyebrow at him and he coughs into his elbow before explaining. "They went to go get DA and me something to drink and eat."

Jacobs nods. "Well, your daughter is going to be just fine, but she's not gonna be able to have anything for a little while. We had to intubate her. Intubate means-"

"I know what it means," he interrupts, snapping bitterly. "You had to put a tube in her trachea to help her breathe."

Jacobs nods, not taking the edge to his voice personally. His daughter had gone through a rough patch in there.

"You're FBI right?"

"Yeah, we are," replies the other man, coming in with a tray in one hand and his other arm wrapped firmly around his adorable little boy.

He settles on the ground next to Dr. Reid, the little boy deciding to sit in the doctor's lap. He hands the doctor a bottle of water, and Dr. Reid thanks him for it.

"How's DA?"

So, Jacobs repeats what she had said to the girl's father, this time explaining what intubate means, for the other agent didn't know it.

"An FBI girl came in from a car wreck on the 212 and her friends are out in the waiting room," Jacobs informs.

Both agents' heads snap up. "FBI agent?" asks the older.

"Car wreck?" questions the younger.

"Yeah, there was a huge wreck out on the 212… drunk driver. They brought a girl with a badge in," she answers.

"Do you know her name?" asks the older.

*"Penelope. Penelope Garcia," she answers.*

All blood drains from the two agents faces. "Garcia!" they gasp.

"You know her?" the intern asks.

"Yes!" responds the older.

"Is she okay?" questions the doctor.

Jacobs doesn't get to respond.

* * *

"I'm gonna go get a coffee. Anybody want one?" asks Morgan, standing. He can't take the endless waiting. Even if they all know Garcia's going to be fine. He doubted he was the only one who couldn't believe it till he saw it.

Morgan takes the few orders there are and heads down the same hall the young red-headed doctor who had told them about Garcia had taken.

He stops a few feet down when he sees Hotch heading down the hall with a little tray in one hand and Jack in his other arm.

Morgan blinks, surprised and does a double take. He sees the red-head talking to someone. Morgan takes a step to the right and is shocked to see Reid, on the ground, back against the wall, knees tucked to his chest.

He watches Hotch hand him the tray and sit next to him, while Jack climbs into the younger agent's lap. Morgan heads toward the small group.

He hears Reid ask about Garcia and before he can stop himself or the red-head could answer he responds. "She's just fine." And somehow can't help the edge to his voice.

Reid and Hotch's heads snap up so fast that if Morgan hadn't been slightly ticked off he would have found it comical.

Their eyes widen and what they say next is so predictable that - Morgan could have jinxed them both if he wanted to.

"Morgan!"

* * *

*I was informed by my amazing beta that under the HIPPA privacy laws and such, Jacobs would not be allowed to divulge Garcia's name. I'm aware of this and using my artistic license and this little disclaimer to let it slide since it makes it easier for me and I can post quicker if you would all just let it slide. Please don't sue my pant's off.*

Alright, what did you guys think? I spent forever writing this and annoying the crap outta my brother who desperately want the computer back, lol.

I'd really love a few of your lovely reviews!


	18. Trouble in the Form of a Girl

_Guardian Angel_

Author:Fate's Apprentice

Genre:Romance/Family

Characters:S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

Pairing:Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary:Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

Disclaimer:Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

Beta:Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

_Trouble in the form of a girl_

* * *

"Umm… well, I'm just gonna go. Dr. Reid, call me if anything changes with DA. Hit the button in her room if you need anything immediately," informs the intern, extremely uncomfortable with this situation.

Morgan folds his arms, his brown eyes setting darkly on his supposed best friend as the red-headed intern leaves. It's quiet for a couple of minutes. Reid scrambles to his feet with the help of Hotch. He lifts his son into his arms with little effort.

"Who's DA?" questions Morgan, brown eyes curious.

"No one. Garcia's alright?" questions Reid, deflecting, his gold eyes not settling anywhere really and particularly avoiding his best friend.

Morgan runs his eyes over the small group, all in their pajamas. He frowns, looking them up and down. "Yeah, like I said, she's fine."

"Hotch? Reid?" gasps a familiar voice. Behind Morgan stands the entire gang. All staring in complete disbelief at their sleep mussed, pajama clothed friends. "What are you doing here?" questions Rossi, wiping his eyes to make sure he's seeing right.

Reid straightens his back. "That's not important. What happened to Garcia?" he questions. Hotch follows him, standing loyally at his side. Jack clings to his father's neck, curious as to how this was all gonna play out.

Morgan sighs. "We were out at a bar, drinking, and we made to leave. Prentiss was the designated driver and her car was too small so Garcia offered to take a taxi… and then some drunk driver got into a huge crash…with baby girl caught right in the middle," explains Morgan.

Reid and Hotch listen intently taking in every nuance of speech and detail. When they're done with their narrative, the two parents both nod and Jack yawns tiredly. "So Aunty Penelope's gonna be okay?"

No one can resist the cuteness of Jack in his footy-pajamas and tangled hair. Morgan smiles, walking over to the sleepy toddler. "Yeah," he replies musing his hair. "She's gonna be just fine, Jack."

Jack nods. "Good."

Rossi speaks up. "We were all just gonna head down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and you two look like you could use some. Wanna come along?"

Hotch looks as though he's about to turn down the offer, but Reid nudges him and murmurs so the others can't hear. "Go on. I'll be down in a bit." Hotch makes to argue but Reid runs a hand up his arm. "Go on," he urges. Hotch finally gets the hint and nods. He squeezes Reid's hand tightly.

Hotch nods and he and the gang head down the hall. Morgan turns last minute though to look at his best friend. "You okay?"

Reid smiles. "Fine, Derek. Go."

Morgan sighs, accepting the answer…for now. He trails after the group, catching Hotch looking over his shoulder at Reid. The older profiler mouths something to Reid and Morgan is frustrated by the fact that Hotch isn't facing him directly so he can't make out what he says, but Reid smiles brightly and nods. He glances at Morgan and smirks, like he's got some big secret that the younger profiler would love to know and, unfortunately for Morgan, he's right.

* * *

Jacobs enters - DA's small room and glances around, spotting Dr. Reid sitting loyally by his daughter's bed. She smiles. "If it's alright, I'm gonna take the tube out of her throat now."

Reid turns toward her and nods, smiling back. "Thank you. Please." He gestures toward his anesthetized daughter.

Jacobs moves over to his daughter and carefully sets to removing the tube from the young girl's throat. Reid takes DA's hand.

* * *

Hotch is sitting across from the others as they all tell him what's been going on at work. His paper coffee cup rests on the table with his left hand wrapped idly around it. Jack lies on the bench next to his father, his head - resting in the profiler's lap. Hotch's right hand runs affectionate fingers through the soft brown locks.

Morgan sits directly across from him, both elbows resting on the table, hands wrapped firmly around his warm cup, brought to his mouth when drinking and resting against his chin when not. Prentiss rests next to him, her eyes slightly bloodshot and she nibbles on the nails of one hand while the other is tapping the lid of her coffee cup. JJ sits on the other side of Morgan, worrying her bottom lip and drumming her fingers, wrapped tightly around the sides, on her coffee cup.

Rossi is sitting next to Hotch, drinking his coffee casually but his mind is obviously somewhere else. He abruptly asks. "So what were you, Reid, and Jack doing here?"

Hotch shakes his head. "Nothing, Rossi."

Morgan glances toward them both, and the others come back from their own private worlds. "No, really, Hotch. Tell us. Strauss told us you and Reid were both off on private vacations."

Hotch glances up at Morgan. "Private vacations?" he wonders, amusedly.

"Ha!" Prentiss laughs. "I knew she was lying."

Hotch shrugs. "We're both just using up our vacation time."

Rossi frowns. "That _is_what Strauss said."

"Then why were you guys together?" questions JJ.

"Yeah, you and Reid were both here together and before you were acting weird, when I asked you to come with us," nods Rossi.

Hotch shrugs again. He nudges Jack. "Come on, buddy. Let's go." He looks to the others. "I'm gonna go check up on Sp-Reid," he falters.

Morgan raises an eyebrow, forcibly trying not to smirk. Rossi grins to himself. Prentiss snorts.

"You can leave Jack down here if you want, the kid needs his sleep," informs JJ.

Hotch nods to himself before standing, ruffling his son's hair. "Alright, I'll be back."

Then, he turns and head back upstairs.

* * *

Jacobs is just finishing taking out the tube and DA is still sound asleep. The tube comes out and Jacobs drops it into a tray and DA coughs in her sleep. Reid gets up, worry clouding his eyes, although her coughing sounded normal again. Jacobs ruffles the girl's hair and turn to Reid. She smiles. "She's just fine, Dr. Reid. In fact you can take her home when she wakes up if you'd like. She might have a bit of a sore throat though."

She wipes her hands on her jeans, more out of habit then anything and they brushes a few stray hairs from her face. She moves over to a little counter and starts to clean up a little bit.

Reid smiles at his daughter and turns to Jacobs. "That'd be good, yes." He takes a few steps in her direction. Jacobs turns abruptly and takes a few steps back toward DA's bed. Her sneakers scuff the clean tile and one untied shoe lace flips back and forth. She steps on it with her other foot and stumbles forward.

Reid instinctively moves to grab her, hands gripping her hips as she trips into him. He holds her up and she glances up. Their eyes lock and Spencer freezes.

Jacobs' pretty oval face is half hidden by her red bangs. The rest of her hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Her cream colored skin is marred only by a thin trail of freckles sprinkled over the tops of her cheeks and over her button nose. Pouty lips are turned down in concentration. Her bright blue eyes are vivid and wide, settling cautiously on Dr. Spencer Reid's golden colored eyes.

Jacobs freezes as well, but then unconsciously leans forward, her eyes suddenly drawn to the tall blonde's dusk colored lips. Reid freezes up stock still, but Jacobs appears not to notice, resting her small hands on his chest and brushing her lips with his. She kisses him softly and takes it as a good sign when Reid's hands tighten on her hips.

* * *

DUM DUM DUM! Que piano music! Please review! They make me happy! Especially the long ones!


	19. A Congratulatory Surrender

_Guardian Angel_

* * *

Author: Fate's Apprentice

Genre: Romance/Family

Characters: S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

Pairing: Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary: Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

Disclaimer: Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

Beta: Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

* * *

Chapter 19:

_A Congratulatory Surrender_

* * *

Hotch's mind wanders as he takes the stairs, foregoing the elevator. He makes it up the hall and when he sees no Spencer outside of his lovely daughter's room, he opens her door quietly and freezes at what he sees.

The redheaded intern from before is pressed up against his boyfriend. She shyly kisses him and Hotch watches as Spencer's hands go to her waist, tightening there briefly. Jacobs. That was her name. She was kissing his boyfriend, the same Spencer he had gone through so much with, and Spencer wasn't doing anything to stop her. He was just standing there. Frozen.

Jacobs moves to wrap her arms around the young agent's neck and that's when Spencer Reid unfreezes. Those hands that are oh-so-tight on the young intern's waist finally come into use. He pushes her away, too shocked and confused to move her more than a couple of inches.

"Married," he breathes out, his breath fanning her face, his golden eyes clouded with confusion and slight shock. Jacobs looks confused, but before she can open her mouth to say anything, Spencer's correcting himself. "No, I'm divorced…widowed...something." He stammers. Then his eyes clear and he pushes her away more. "I'm with someone. I have a boyfriend. I love him. I'm happy. I'm not screwing that up. No. No. No." And he pushes her away a little harder.

Jacobs stumbles back, hands catching on the bed behind her. She shakes her head, as if clearing it. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," she stammers desperately. "I don't know what came over me. That was stupid…the man you were with… you're with him, right? God, I'm such an idiot," she murmurs.

Spencer nods, agreeing quickly. "Yeah. I'm with him." He smiles and then looks at her finally, instead of through her. He offers her a hand and she takes it hesitantly. He pulls her more steadily to her feet. "You're not an idiot," he informs, firmly. "You're human. Humans make mistakes. It was an accident is all: an accident. You're fine. We're fine. Everything is fine," he rambles.

"No, it's not. I was stupid and I got involved with a patient. My boss is gonna kill me. I'm gonna be fired. Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." She collapses onto the side of the bed.

"No, you're not," Aaron speaks up from the door, his brown eyes relieved and content with his boyfriend's actions. Spencer's head snaps in his direction.

"Aaron! You-you-" he stammers, blushing hotly.

"Saw? Yeah, I did." He takes a few steps forward and kisses Spencer on the cheek, finding his hand and squeezes it tightly. He moves on to Jacobs. "You're not gonna get fired because we're not gonna tell him. Right, Spencer?" Aaron questions, not taking his eyes off the mortified girl.

Spencer nods immediately. "Right. We don't have to tell him anything."

Jacobs looks up at them both. "Her," she corrects softly. "And you're not gonna tell on me?"

"Why should we?" questions Aaron, his eyes darkening. "Nothing happened. It was merely an accident," he hedges. "And you're not gonna do it again, are you? You're gonna stay far away from _my boyfriend_, right?" his mouth straightening out into a daring line.

Jacobs stands immediately. "No, sir. Yes, sir. Thank you so much, sir! I'll-I'll just be going. I'll trade patients with my friend. Don't worry. You'll never see me near him again," she assures and then quickly flees the scene in an instant. The door falls shut behind her with a heavy click.

The room is filled with a thick silence for a moment.

"I think you scared her, Aaron," chuckles Spencer, breaking the silence.

Aaron chuckles, his eyes lightening as he turns on his heels, facing his lover, right hand still entwined in the other's. "I better have. She _kissed_ you. Only I get to kiss you," he growls playfully. He leans forward and captures the younger's lips in a searing kiss.

Spencer giggles against him, arms encircling the elder's neck. "You kiss better anyway," snickers the younger. Aaron pulls away making a face.

Spencer raises an eyebrow. "What?" he questions in an almost offended tone of voice.

Aaron takes a step backward. "You taste funny…" he wrinkles his nose, "…like strawberry lip gloss."

Spencer giggles wiping his mouth. "Well, you have really bad morning breath and you don't hear me complaining."

Aaron laughs. "Well, you snore!"

Spencer looks offended. "I do not!" he replies, incredulously.

Aaron takes a few steps toward him. "Do too," he smirks.

"Do not!"

A couple more sly steps, "Do too."

"Do no-mmphmm," Spencer makes to argue but a set of impatient lips interrupts him as the older pulls him possessively towards him. Spencer chuckles against the persistent lips and slips his arms around the older's neck as he tightens his grip on the younger profiler's waist. Aaron walks him back until he's pressed against the door of the room.

He nips at Spencer's jaw and sucks on the pulse point of Spencer's neck, knowing it drives the younger man crazy. He feels soft nimble fingers thread through his hair and listens to Spencer moan quietly. He bites on the spot and grins when he backs up enough to see a soft purple bruise marring the cream colored skin.

Aaron glances up, a devious smirk touching his lips. Spencer narrows his soft gaze on the older man. "Did you just give me a hickey?" he questions, incredulous. Spencer reaches a hand up and tenderly touches the spot on his neck. Aaron catches his hand and kisses the palm, smiling mischievously.

"Yup," he replies simply and resumes kissing the other agent. The two kiss blissfully for a few long moments before breaking once more, now gasping for air. Arms still wrapped tight around each other and foreheads pressed together, they breathe quietly. Aaron finally sighs. "We should head back before the team comes looking for us."

Spencer agrees with a small inclination of his head, sighing disappointedly when the other unwraps himself from his arms. Aaron smiles and kisses him shortly on the mouth before holding the door open for him. Spencer heads back out into the hallway, his boyfriend quietly following.

The entire team is waiting outside, leaning against the opposite wall outside of the room, where Spencer, Aaron, and Jack had been earlier. Jack is now half awake in JJ's arms. Seeing them, Hotch moves away from Reid automatically.

"There you two are!" exclaims Prentiss.

"What's in the room?" questions Morgan, suspicious.

"Nothing," reply both Reid and Hotch in unison.

Rossi raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Have you seen Garcia yet?" asks Reid, gold eyes gleaming as he folds his arms and leans against the wall next to the door of his daughter's room. Morgan nods. "She's fine: just a few superficial wounds. She's actually signing out right now," informs Morgan.

"Thank God," sighs Hotch.

"We're gonna head down there right now. I'm assuming you wanna come?" asks JJ.

Hotch glances over at Reid. Reid nods. "Yeah. We'll come." Reid takes a few steps toward JJ. He holds out his arms. "Can I hold him?" he asks, softly. JJ looks over at Hotch who nods without a second thought. Reid carefully takes Jack who automatically clings to him. Jack leans up, half-asleep, and kisses him sloppily on the cheek. "Missed you, Spencey." he informs, sleepily. The team all glance toward Reid, looking surprised.

Morgan snorts. "Spencey?"

Reid pouts. "Up-shut, Morgan." Then he giggles, as if at his own private joke. Hotch laughs automatically at Reid's words. When the team glances at them both curiously, Hotch smiles. "Inside joke."

* * *

Penelope Garcia presses her injured arm, now resting in a navy blue sling close to her chest as she leans over the counter, signing a few papers. She turns on her heels when she hears her Junior G-Man call her name.

Reid's standing suspiciously close to Hotch, with Jack in his arms. Garcia drops the pen and heads over to them. "Hey! I heard you too were in the hospital! What happened?" she questions immediately, not missing a beat as she awkwardly hugs Reid around Jack. Hotch hugs her quickly as well, to her surprise. "What happened to you?" Reid counters, gesturing to her injured arm and the set of stitches delicately placed in her left cheek.

"Car accident. It looked a lot worse than it was. Split my arm open as well as my cheek. Sliced just muscle though. They fixed it in surgery. I'm fine. What about you two? I thought you were both on vacation." She voices the last part as if she knows something.

Reid shrugs and Hotch copies the gesture. "We're just glad you're alright," he adds. Garcia raises an eyebrow toward Morgan, but at the other man's sigh, she lets it go.

Reid mentions that he has to go check up on something and Hotch offers to go along, but before either could start away without any explanation, the team insists they come with. After some persuasion, a tag-team effort by his best friend and (now playing the poor-injured-girl card) Garcia, Reid relents. The group head back up the way they had come, both Hotch and Reid dodging questions along the way. When they get back to her room, Reid is thinking of someway to distract the others to go see his daughter, when the door cracks open.

A sleepy blonde girl in a green Tinker Bell night gown toddles out, barefoot and confused. All eyes go to her as she looks around, sleepily murmuring, "Daddy?" as she looks for said man. Her eyes find Morgan first though, and recognition flashes in them from years of being told stories and showed bright pictures. Excitedly the first words out of her mouth are, "Uncle Derek!" in an almost fan girl squeal. She runs over animatedly and wraps her tiny arms around the stunned man's legs.

Morgan looks around wildly for some explanation as to why the strange blonde toddler was hugging him and knew his name. He catches Reid's gaze and, when he sees an equal amount of amusement and surrender in them, looks for some enlightenment.

Reid finally lets out a strangled laugh. "Derek, this is your goddaughter." He sighs with an exhausted smile and adds, "Congrats."

* * *

Please review! I loves them so!


	20. Dirty Little Secret

* _**I have 97 reviews! Almost a hundred! Number 100 gets to make one request of me to add to this lovely story. No matter what the request I will do it. Pinky promise! So review to be number 100!**_ *

_Guardian Angel_

Author: Fate's Apprentice

Genre: Romance/Family

Characters: S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

Pairing: Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary: Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

Disclaimer: Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

Beta: Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

Chapter 20

Dirty Little Secret

"Goddaughter?" breathes Morgan.

"Goddaughter?" questions Garcia.

"Goddaughter?" wonders JJ.

Their repetitive gasps ring down the hallway while Rossi and Prentiss remain shell-shocked and silent. Morgan glances at the young girl hugging his legs with a mixture of reverence and confusion. She looks up at him with piercing blue eyes. Her small face looks eerily familiar though with the light trail of chocolate freckles peppered over the tops of her cheeks and bridge of her nose. Pouty lips, wide eyes, and a button nose give him a suddenly breathless feeling. She looks familiar…so damn familiar.

He glances up at Reid, the one who had called him her godfather and it suddenly hits home. _He_ looks like the kid. The small blonde child's gaze follows that of her supposed godfather's and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree when they land on the youngest of the group.

"Daddy!" she squeals running towards the young profiler. She groans when her throat strains in protest at her shrill use of it but hugs his legs anyway, quickly reaching up and grasping the air indicating she would like her father to pick her up. His eyes drop to the young girl's affectionately. He sighs, giving in, and bends down quietly to appease her. He wraps two strong arms around the young girl's small frame, one hand smoothing and keeping her nightie tucked neatly under her bum. The toddler giggles gleefully as she wraps her arms around his neck.

All heads turn, watching with wide eyes, as the girl kisses Reid's cheek sloppily and nuzzles his neck. She sighs content and then groans again. "Daddy," she whines in a hoarse whisper. "My throat hurts." The young agent nods, sympathetically. "I know, sweat pea," he hushes kindly. "I'm sorry."

Morgan narrows his eyes disbelieving at his friend. "Am I losing it or what?" He glances at the rest of the gang. "Did she just call him 'daddy'?" He questions with an incredulous tone to his voice. The rest of them all nod. All eyes turn to Reid, a million questions in their eyes.

Morgan drums his fingers on the cafeteria table as he shifts impatiently in his seat. His intense gaze on yet another cup of coffee as he waits. He's impatient to hear the explanation his genius friend had promised to give after he had gotten the young girl and himself something to eat. Garcia sits next to him picking her nails and once in a while searching the cafeteria line for her junior G-man.

JJ sits on Morgan's left, her eyes fixed incriminatingly on Hotch's, upset with the fact that Hotch apparently knew everything and hadn't said a word to any of his friends. Hotch sits across from her, deliberately avoiding her piercing gaze. With Rossi once again at his right, he moves to look over his shoulder, obviously looking for Reid. Rossi closes his eyes rubbing his temples and glances at Hotch out of the corner of his eye when the younger moves.

Finally, Reid's figure breaks from the end of the long line. The young girl clutches his pant leg while both of Reid's hands are occupied as he balances a small metal tray of food and, presumably, the young girls' bag. Reid disengages a hand to point at the table the team is occupying. The tot murmurs a reply before nodding and going ahead toward the table-.

She approaches the table, her eyes skimming the only slightly familiar faces, courtesy of her dad's stories and a well used photograph book. Her eye light to Hotch and she smiles. Hotch smiles back and, now fully awake, Jack bounces excitedly at his father's side and pats the spot next to him. She scrambles for the seat, pulling herself up onto the bench. Reid quickly joins them and, noticeably, the young girl scoots down a bit to make room for him.

Reid gives her a thankful smile and takes the offered seat next to Jack. Jack, conspiratorially, moves almost immediately and stands, running over to sit on the other side of the young blonde. Both Reid and Hotch raise an eyebrow at the two. They giggle together and both insinuatingly hum the K-I-S-S-I-N-G part of the Kissing Song. Reid blushes hotly and Hotch chuckles to himself.

Reid carefully lifts a small dark cup with a lid and bendy straw and places it cautiously in front of the girl. She makes to grab it but Reid grabs her hand. "Not yet, Sweetheart. That's hot." He then places a small plate of grilled cheese in front of her. She grabs it and munches on it happily, until she swallows. She screws up her face and whines again as Reid places his own larger cup filled with coffee in front of him. "Daddy, it hurts."

Reid sighs, displeased. "I'm sorry, honey," he murmurs.

Hotch glances at him. "You know, why don't I take her back up to the room and see if I can catch one of the nurses. Maybe they can get her something to help?"

Reid frowns. "I could-"

"I'm not gonna give that intern another shot at you, Sp-I mean Reid," interrupts Hotch. Reid blushes. "I didn't-" Hotch nods, whispering now. "I know you didn't, but she did and," now in an even lower and more possessive voice. "You're mine."

Reid blushes once more and glances at the team who thankfully can't hear. He gulps and nods, giving in. Hotch smiles and squeezes his leg under the table. He glances at the small blonde. "Come on, DA. We're gonna see what we can do about your throat."

DA nods excitedly and scrambles to her feet as Hotch stands. He leans down and picks the small child up. "We'll be back." And with that he turns and heads toward the elevators, leaving Reid alone with the rest of the now more then curious, team.

Morgan sighs. "Alright, now start talking, Pretty Boy."

DA resting on his hip, Hotch rides the elevator back up to DA's room and glances around for a nurse. He manages to spot Jacobs and calls her. The young redhead stops in her tracks and glances toward the sound of her name. Seeing Hotch, she frowns suspiciously. She takes a brave breath and heads over to the two.

Hotch gives her an oblivious smile. "DA here's throat is sore and we were wondering if there was anything that someone could prescribe for it, just to make it hurt a little less?"

Jacobs relaxes. "Of course. Wait here." She heads off toward one of the doctors and starts talking animatedly to him. He nods as she points toward Hotch and DA. He nods again after she seemingly asks something and heads over to the two. "Hello, I'm Dr. Marcus Haynes," he greets. "I was one of DA's attendings. This should help with her soar throat." He hands him the prescription. "Go downstairs to the pharmacy counter and they should fill it for you, alright?" DA thanks him cutely and Aaron nods contentedly, thanking him as well.

"Wait a minute, she's you're daughter?"

"You were married?"

"How did we not know?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

Reid sighs and buries his head in his arms. His head hurts and he's regretting telling them anything. He'd spent the last fifteen minutes giving them a shortened version of everything. Morgan, seeing his friend's distress, elbows them. They all quiet. Morgan murmurs very gently. "How come you never told anyone, kiddo?"

So Reid takes to explaining, telling them all about how he was afraid some nut would destroy his family. He tells them about Gideon and Strauss and even, to a limited extent, about Hotch. He starts talking about Annie and soon he can't stop. He just keeps talking and they all listen, not daring to interrupt even for a moment.

Hotch and DA head back for their table in the cafeteria, Hotch holding a bottle of some medicine in his hand. He hears Reid- explaining as he sits down and immediately turns somber. Swallowing thickly as he hears the end of the other man's monologue: "…and with DA and me there…she died." Hotch finds the younger's hand, taking it and squeezing gently. DA crawls over to her father's lap and Hotch sets the medicine in front of his boyfriend.

In complete silence, Reid reads the instructions and unscrews the bottle. He uses a plastic spoon and pools the liquid onto it quietly. Biting his bottom lip, he gives his daughter the medicine, craning his neck slightly to do so… which exposes the - little purple bruise on his neck. Garcia, of course, is the first to notice it.

"Reid? Is that a _hickey_?" she asks, incredulously, though a smirk spreads across her lips. Reid jumps, surprised. Dropping the spoon as one hand goes to the place on his neck. He glares at Hotch who smirks and to his surprise does the thing he least expects.

Aaron had been getting tired of sneaking around with his boyfriend, especially around those he thought of as family -. So decisively he turns his head toward the team, eyes glinting. "Yes, yes it is." And with that he leans over and places a kiss on the shocked profiler's lips.

* _**I have 97 reviews! Almost a hundred! Number 100 gets to make one request of me to add to this lovely story. No matter what the request I will do it. Pinky promise! So review to be number 100!**_ *


	21. A Memory's Worth A Thousand Words

_**Guardian Angel**_

Author: Fate's Apprentice

Genre: Romance/Family

Characters: S. Reid, A. Hotch ...and little jack, and my own OC's.

Pairing: Reid/Hotch. SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary: Spencer Reid is content. He's dating the man he fell in love with and Jack adores him. So what's with him? Aaron and Jack are left startled and confused when they accidentally stumble upon the fact that Spencer is more then he appears...in fact... He means the entire world to two people. Things wouldn't fare well for them without him. They need him and Spencer used to love them needing him. Now, things are complicated...

Disclaimer: Sorry! I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my insane ramblings on here! You'd be seeing it on the little flickering screen in your living room... well… actually… I probably still would be on here. The only thing I lay claim to is my OC's who are: Annie Raye Reid, Amora Angel Reid, Janelle Reid, Daniela Reid, Delilah Raye, Vanessa Raye, and Michael Raye.

Beta: Oh, and happy day, you guys can stop commenting on my atrocious grammar. I've got a beta now, spotpc. So thank you very much spotpc!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

_A Memory's Worth a Thousand Words._

* * *

"_Something's not right here, Hotch," murmurs Reid, his golden browns set determinedly on the file in his hands. Hotch nods quietly to himself, his eyes far away but still set on the younger profiler. He bites his bottom lip._

_He nods again, this time more firmly._ _"Something's not right. Come on, Reid," He heads for the door, grabbing his gun and badge, without another word. Reid gives the rest of the team a look and shrugs before quickly heading after Hotch._

_He gets in the car after Hotch, taking the passenger seat without a word. Hotch pulls out, he doesn't have to tell Reid where they're going because Reid already knows. The young brunette always had been able to know his thoughts better than he did. The two travel in silence for a few moments before Reid murmurs a very soft question._ _"Did you tell the others?"_

"_No."_

_Reid nods, quietly. His eyes soft set and placed straight ahead. Hotch bites his lip._ _"Reid, are you okay?" He's watching him out of the corner of his eye. Hotch sees those delicate features set, hiding the twisted and confused emotions of pure agony._

_This was personal and every member of the team knew it, but not one of them was going to reprimand the young genius for getting a little too_ _close to the case. The little girl who had the alcoholic mother and the bipolar father. It hit a little too close to home for the kid and no one blamed him for being so protective of the fifteen year old girl. Cleo had pretty much taken care of herself up until the point when Cleo's little sister was taken, the one she had practically raised herself. Cali was only seven and now she was missing._ _Reid had sworn on everything and anything he could._ _he had promised Cleo he would find her sister._

_Reid swallows hard, blinking back tears._ _"No, not really." Hotch nods and hesitates before he takes one_ _hand off the wheel and grabs the genius' hand. Reid looks slightly surprised but doesn't look_ _towards him. He bites his bottom lip, rolling the swollen flesh between his teeth and tasting blood._

_The car comes to a halt and their hands leave the warmth of the other_ _as they shove their doors open and hurry out into the cool spring air. They hurry out toward the house, the pieces of the puzzle starting to fall together. Cali was never kidnapped. Well... not by a stranger, but_ _by her sick father._

_Hotch bangs on the door and shouts that he's FBI. He waits a few moments before there's a crash inside. He looks to Reid and they both nod. That's enough to break in, makes things easier than faking hearing something. The door is kicked in and that's all there is because all of a sudden there's a sharp pain to the back of Reid's head. Hotch turns and fires a single shot, nicking an unsub's shoulder before there's a repeated blow to his head and he's down._

* * *

"Alright boss-man, I get that your whole plan went to hell and that you two were taken down by more than just the father, but how the hell did you two figure out it was an inside job?" insists Morgan, cutting off Hotch's little flashback.

"Yeah, and how does this answer the question as to how you and my junior g-man got together?" questions Garcia.

Hotch chuckles, his arm tightening around his lover's waist, who looks just as amused as Hotch, while both of their kids watch them with interest. They had heard bits and piece of the story but never the entire thing and they were more than interested in hearing about their fathers' jobs as 'catching the bad guys'.

Spencer takes his opportunity to answer the first question. "Her father... he called Cali an 'it' when we talked to him."

Morgan's eyes flash with realization and all their eyes slowly show it, - each figuring it out. Hotch nods, his chin dipping just a bit to brush the top of Spencer's head. No more explanation is needed as he breathes in slowly, thoroughly enjoying the scent of the younger.

"As for explanation wise," he murmurs before dropping a kiss on Spencer's head. "We're getting there."

* * *

_He comes to slowly, looking around with a blood hazed gaze. His voice is rough when he borderline shouts the younger profiler's name, though it doesn't come out too loud._ _"Spencer."_

_He hears a groan closer than he expected to and lifts his hand to find it chained to another's. He follows the long limb and breathes a sigh of relief to find the object of his long kept secret affections, injured but very much alive by the heavy sound of his breathing. Bleary gold eyes set upon his own and Hotch can't help himself. He leans_ _forward and brushes_ _his fingers along the younger man's bruised cheek, brushing the long strands of soft brown_ _hair out of his face. Reid leans into the touch, provoking the quirk of the elder's lips into a soft smile._

_Those blurry gold eyes find his and his lips curve into a returning smile._ _"Aaron?" he croaks, head spinning. Hotch moves closer, suddenly protective as he pulls the younger towards him gently. He examines Spencer's_ _body with a lover's eye and not merely a superior's or_ _friend's. Spencer head starts to loll and Hotch_ _curses when his finger's brush a prominent bump on the back of the younger's head._

"_Spencer, you have to stay up," he insists, shaking the young doctor. He lifts his head sleepily but seems to sense the urgency in Hotch's voice and doesn't question the order. But he does question something else._ _"You called me Spencer," he murmurs, though it sounds more like a question._

_Hotch's lips quirk gently._ _"You called me Aaron," he informs softly. Spencer nods quietly, his eyes flickering around, with almost blind panic. "Spencer, calm down. Breathe," Aaron instructs. Spencer takes a deep breath._

"_Where are we?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Aaron," Spencer's_ _breath hitches and tears blur his eyes. His_ _voice is raspy._ _"I don't wanna di-"_

_Aaron cuts him off abruptly._ _"Don't say it, Spencer. It's not going to happen."_

_Spencer looks at him, a tear running down his cheek. Aaron lifts a hand and brushes it from his face. The younger is trembling._ _"But if we do-" Again the older cuts him off._

"_We're not going to."_

"_But if we do-"_

"_Spencer," the older interrupts with a note of finality._

_The younger breaks it._ _"I need to tell you something."_

_Aaron lifts his gaze to look at Spencer_ _once more and his mouth opens, but the bursting in of a door above stops his words in their tracks._

_Morgan's familiar voice pierces the door._ _"Reid! Hotch!"_

_Aaron sets his gaze on Spencer firmly and he touches the younger's face._ _"I told you so."_

* * *

"Morgan!" Garcia growls, shoving the field agent playfully. Morgan feigns innocence as his head turns to glance at the technical analyst.

He grins, lopsided at her. "What, Baby-girl?" he murmurs.

"You did it! If you hadn't come in then, Reid would have told Hotch that he was in love with him," she exclaims, indignantly.

Aaron chuckles and Spencer lifts his head to correct. "Is. Is in love with him." He raises his head even more to look up at the older, gold eyes sparkling. Aaron chuckles again more than happily and kisses him briefly. There's a chorus of "awwws" from the girls and Rossi whistles lowly with a chuckle as Morgan exclaims good-natured-ly. "Get a room!"

Spencer pulls away to blush heatedly and stare at his feet while Aaron laughs, tugging the younger closer and kissing his head. "Ignore them, they're only, like, seven."

"Hey!" exclaims JJ, shoving her superior playfully.

Prentiss chuckles. "Well? Come on! Keep going, that can't be it!" she exclaims impatiently. Aaron smirks.

* * *

_A blanket over his shoulders and the heat of the ambulance on high and Spencer is still shivering, his eyes following Cleo and Cali as they are reunited with their grandparents. Cleo's eyes find the young genius and she tugs away from them to head over to him. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek._ _"Thank you," she murmurs, before kissing his cheek. "For saving my sister."_

_Spencer can't look at her, but he nods ducking his head a bit and watches her feet retreat back to her grandparents. He lifts his gaze to meet the woman's and she gives him a look that's worth more than a thousand words before mouthing the words 'thank you'. The small family is led off by Morgan and Spencer jumps as a hand rests on his shoulder._

"_You did good, Spencer," Aaron murmurs, sitting next to the young profiler on the bed of the ambulance. The younger lifts his head to meet the warm brown eyes of his superior, watching him worriedly. Spencer swallows._

"_You called me Spencer again," the genius notes._

_Aaron nods._ _"So I did." There's a moment of silence before Spencer sighs._

"_I didn't __**do **__anything, Aaron. I got hit over the head and held captive before the rest of the team found me." His voice is barely there, weighed down by notes of disappointment and guilt._

_Aaron lifts his arm slowly, before hesitantly resting it warmly over Spencer's shoulders._ _"We. Us," he corrects softly before leaning over and tilting the younger's head up to meet his gaze._ _"And yes, you did, Spencer. You were part of the team that brought Cleo's sister home. You gave that little girl hope."_

_Spencer stares at him for a moment._ _"So you're not gonna yell at me for making a promise to a victim?"_

_Aaron bites his lip and shakes his head._ _"Not this time."_

_There's another long moment of silence before Spencer drops his head._ _"Thanks, Aaron."_

_The older nods, swallowing a_ _lump -_ _before clearing his throat._ _"So... You never did say what you needed to tell me," he informs, voicing it as more of a question._

_Spencer flushes ducking his head._ _"I...uh... it doesn't really matter now." Aaron shakes his head, not accepting that as an answer. He tilts up Spencer's chin._

"_I say it matters," he murmurs, softly. Spencer bites his lip and shakes his head stubbornly. Aaron sighs._ _"You were willing to tell me when you thought we were going to die." Again, Spencer says nothing._

_Aaron's lips quirk and he steels his jaw before bravely asking._ _"Will you tell me over dinner, tomorrow night?" -_ _Spencer's head shoots up and surprised gold colored eyes dare to meet his. Aaron smiles sheepishly._

"_Did you just ask me on a date, Hotch?" the younger questions, awe obvious in his now suddenly high pitched voice._

_He can't help his uneasy chuckle._ _"Aaron," the older corrects_ _before adding._ _"And yes, I believe I did." He sounds rather in awe himself. Spencer watches him for a moment before cocking his head and smirking._

"_When and where, Aaron?" he puts some emphasis on the older's first name._

_Aaron_ _smiles with instantaneous relief._ _"Eight and all you need to know is casual," he informs before squeezing the shoulder nearest to him and heading off to his car with a noticeable spring in his step. And the smile on Spencer's face is quite noticeable too._

* * *

"Aww... that's so cute, Reid," Garcia giggles. Spencer's face heats up and he hides it in the crook of Aaron's neck. Aaron chuckles warmly, running finger's through his young lover's hair and humming as he does so.

"Well?" questions Rossi.

They both look up. "Well what?" in stereo.

JJ giggles. "Don't stop! What about your date?"

"Yeah, what happened there?" questions Morgan.

Spencer laughs and shakes his head, Aaron agreeing silently. "Nope. Sorry, guys. That's for only us," he informs and stands with wobbly legs.

Aaron nods gently. "Yeah, and Spencer needs sleep." He gives a look at both of their kids. "Along with the rugrats," he smirks.

Spencer nods and bends to pick up both of them, Aaron moving quickly to help him. He takes DA from his arms while Spencer juggles both the bag and Jack. The team watch them both move and look more than disappointed.

Spencer chuckles. "See you later, guys." Morgan stands and tugs Garcia up. JJ interrupts. "Wait a minute, Reid. We need you to settle something for us."

Both lovers look towards their team. "Yeah?" questions Spencer.

"So you two started dating in February?" questions Morgan, his voice hopeful. Spencer and Hotch look at each other.

Spencer nods and Hotch clarifies. "February 29th."

"Oh ho ho! Hand it over ladies and gents, fifty each! I had my money on February." Morgan fist pumps, victoriously.

Spencer's jaw hits the floor and Aaron looks more amused than anything. "You had money on us," in stereo.

"Yeah, and you just cost us all fifty," whines Emily, pulling out her wallet along with the rest of the team. They all hand Morgan his winnings and Rossi looks longingly at his fifty. "Come on, you two. You couldn't have held out for one more day. I had my money on March..."

Morgan laughs. "A day's a day, Rossi. Now hand it over." Rossi sighs and gives Morgan the bill, who then folds them all ceremoniously into his wallet and makes a big show of putting it away.

Garcia's eyes suddenly lighten. "Now wait just a minute-. Hotch told and by way of hickey. I won that one, fork it over all. And you owe me an extra fifty, Morgan."

They all take out there wallets again and Morgan unwillingly forks over part of his winnings. Garcia cackles evilly. "Yes, mine, all mine."

Morgan gives her a look. "You're starting to worry us, baby girl."

Spencer guffaws. "**She**'s starting to worry you? You guys had money on us!"

Prentiss laughs. "And for good reason, Reid."

"Yeah, we all so this coming miles away," JJ giggles.

Aaron chuckles, pulling Spencer against him, - each still with a child in their arms. He kisses Spencer on his head and squeezes him a bit. "You're really complaining, love?" Spencer shrugs.

"Not really, it's just... immature," he sniffs, indignantly. Morgan laughs.

"This coming from the youngest of all of us?" he chuckles. Spencer sticks out his tongue.

Aaron sighs. "We should be heading back home," he insists lightly.

Garcia whines. "Aw... but I wanted to get to know my lovely little niece." Aaron and Spencer both lock gazes and seemingly communicate without a word being exchanged between the two of them.

"Well, you guys could come over tomorrow afternoon if you want," offers Spencer softly.

JJ grins. "All of us?"

Aaron nods. "Sure. Why not?"

They all agree contentedly before Aaron and Spencer head for the doors. Aaron helps Spencer with the car seats and holds the door open for him, leaning over to buckle him in, hands lingering along his neck making the younger agent shiver violently. Aaron kisses him briefly before heading around to the driver's seat. He closes the door behind him and finds Spencer's hand as he pulls out. Spencer's eyes don't stay open long and he's soon sucked into dreamland.

* * *

_He smooths the denim of his pants for what seems like the umpteenth time. He's just running his fingers through his messy-but-in-the-hot-way hair when there's a knock at the door. He jumps and turns, smoothing the soft brown fabric of his long sleeve button up, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He quickly heads toward the door and opens it hesitantly to see an awfully nervous looking Aaron in the portal._

_His head tilts up to meet Spencer's gaze and he offers him a lopsided grin._ _"Hey."_

"_Hey." Spencer smiles in reply._

_He grabs his coat from the hanger by the door and slips it on before stepping out into the hallway of his apartment building. He closes and carefully locks the door behind him, stuffing his keys into his pocket. He follows Aaron_ _down the hall and blushes when he_ _holds the door open for him. He ducks his head and_ _follows Aaron out to his car. The older holds the door for him and Spencer murmurs a thank you before slipping inside and buckling his seat belt._

_The dark haired profiler backs out of the lot and starts down the highway. Spencer's eyes flicker along the windshield, curiosity evident in them._ _"Where are you taking me?" he questions, quietly._

_Aaron's lips quirk into a knowing smile._ _"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Spencer," he all but hums. Spencer crosses his arms and pouts, though it's proving difficult to keep his lips from pulling into a smile, seemingly of their own volition._

"_Come on, Aaron..." the brunet profiler whines, his lips tugging upwards against their_ _will. They quirk even more when the older man chuckles in response to his petulance. Spencer glances at him, out of the corner of his gold eyes._

"_Patience, Spencer," he chuckles in reply, "Is a virtue."_

_The younger faces his window to hide his grin._ _"Yeah, one I don't care for."_

"_Or have," adds Aaron._

_Spencer bites his lip to suppress the grin that's actually starting to hurt his face a little. He flexes his hands a little, still pinned beneath his arms and bites_ _the inside of his cheek, feeling them starting to flush, though he didn't know why._

_The car stops at the side of the road, pulled up so it's half on the curb. Spencer sits up some more to look around but he sees absolutely nothing, it's too dark. Aaron gets out of the car and Spencer tugs at his seat belt, unfastening the hold and turning in his seat. His fingers wrap around the handle of the door before it's pulled open for him, revealing a grinning FBI agent with dancing brown eyes that he knew oh-so well but had never actually seen that... carefree?_

"_You know," Spencer starts as he takes Aaron's hand as the older agent pulls him to his feet. He stumbles a little from a pot hole in the side walk and Aaron braces him, Spencer's hands managing to rest on the older's chest._

"_'You_ _know' what?" said Aaron_ _murmurs -, face inches from the younger's. Spencer swallows thickly, his honey colored eyes meeting the chocolate brown ones of his (yes, actually) __**date**__. He nips his bottom lip in thought before answering._

"_For a man who never smiles, you sure have been smiling a lot," he barely breathes. The warm puff of air that tickles his skin is from Aaron's warm chuckle, yes, that's how close he is. Warm hands rest on either side of his waist and Spencer has to swallow again, they feel that good._

"_Who knows, Spencer?" he murmurs, leaning just a bit closer._ _"Maybe, you just have that effect on me..." He hums and his breath smells like cinnamon, spurring the wandering thought whether or not he tasted like cinnamon too._

"_Really?" the younger breathes, his hands straying bravely to move upwards, slipping his arms around the other's warm neck. Aaron's lips brush the line of his jaw and it's dark and he's so warm and why is Spencer suddenly burning up, a sharp contrast to the frigid air of a late February night._

_Aaron hums in reply, "Really," before soft lips (softer than he had expected) descend upon his own, stealing his breath and making his legs suddenly weak. He didn't know it was possible to feel that good, that perfect. His arms tighten around Aaron's neck and he kisses back hungrily. A shiver runs up his spine and Aaron's tongue flickers across his bottom lip, requesting access, before Spencer grants it happily._

_Spencer's suddenly dragged closer, his lengthy body jerked forward to press perfectly against Aaron's and Spencer swears he can hear a click._ _They fit perfectly. Tongues battle briefly before they part, gasping for air. Aaron rests his forehead against Spencer's after kissing his chastely once more._

"_As much as I enjoy kissing you senseless, Spencer," the older agent hums with a more than cocky smirk._ _"We do have a date to get to."_

_Spencer laughs nervously, still breathless and his voice noticeably hoarse._ _"And here I was thinking this was it," he jokes, quietly. Aaron chuckles and finds the younger's hand before disengaging their bodies and tugging the young doctor along. Spencer follows happily, still trying to regain his senses and catch his breath._

_He has no idea where Aaron is leading him, but he trusts him_ _more than anyone and follows him almost blindly. After a few minutes of walking, lights start to appear on the horizon. Spencer looks to Aaron out of the corner of his eyes, their hands still intertwined between them._ _"Why'd we walk?"_

_Aaron suddenly steps closer, an arm slipping around his waist and Spencer's body leans against his, seemingly of its_ _own volition. His voice hums in the younger's ear as they continue to walk towards the lights._ _"To suspend the mystery," he chuckles._

_Spencer punches his shoulder, playfully._ _"You're so mean," he pouts._

_Aaron laughs and replies without thinking._ _"But you love me anyway." He stops suddenly, hand dropping from his waist and seemingly endless confidence vanishing into thin air. "I..." he starts to stammer in explanation -_ _before Spencer, seeming to have stolen the older cockiness, turns his head and stands on tip toes to place a kiss on the shocked profiler's lips._

_Pulling away, his hands resting on Aaron's shoulders,_ _he smiles shyly at the dazed man._ _"I do," he murmurs and at Aaron's confused look Spencer swallows and then bravely adds._ _"I love you," he murmurs, shyly._ _"That's what I was going to tell you before..." His gaze strays toward his feet before Aaron is tilting up his chin once again and kissing him heatedly._

"_I love you, too," he murmurs, when they break._ _"Always have." He kisses him lightly again and tugs the younger toward the lights of the restaurant._

"_You do realize we've covered pretty much everything normal couples do on like the first five to ten dates," Spencer almost giggles. Aaron tightens his grip on the younger's waist and drops a kiss on his head._

"_Are we any normal couple, Spencer?" questions Aaron as they get closer. Spencer laughs, shaking his head._ _"Not even close, Aaron."_

_He stops cold when he sees the restaurant, an_ _old looking building with a light-up sign, the words 'Friendly's' written in_ _cursive and glowing warmly. Spencer turns on his heels to stare wide eyed at the grinning agent._

"_How did you-?" stammers the younger._

_Aaron tugs him toward the building._ _"I know all, Spencer," he hums and Spencer doesn't question how he knew the restaurant was the only one he'd go to as a kid, his salvation in a world of hurt and hell. Aaron holds the door open and Spencer can't help but agree._ _"No, we're not ordinary at all."_

* * *

"Spencer, come on, love. We're home," a soft voice murmurs in his ear as someone shakes him. Spencer's gold eyes blink open, and he smiles warmly at his lover. Aaron grins back.

"Good dream?" he murmurs in question. Spencer nods. "More like a memory."

"Of?"

"Our first date," he giggles, letting Aaron help him out. He moves toward the back to get the kids and Aaron stops him. "Got 'em already, sweetheart." Spencer sighs and leans into his build. Aaron leads him toward the house. He pushes the door open and leads him towards their room after locking the door behind them. He kisses Spencer's temple and hums. "My fondest memory."

Spencer giggles again, leaning up and kissing him heatedly. Hands tug impatiently at his clothes and Aaron's kisses turn more urgent, nipping along his jaw. Spencer moans softly and he kicks the door shut, Aaron pausing only to lock the door behind them.

* * *

*Sorry, for the delay. I was in a bit of an accident. Broke both my arms and then was slightly preoccupied for a bit with some personal issues. Anyway, I'm back and this chapter is dedicated to one of lovely loyal reviewers:

_Miss R. Hood_

For her lovely idea for this chapter. I'm working on all the others.


End file.
